Game Set Match
by nabev24
Summary: She's the World's No. 1 Tennis Player. He's her coach. Together they're chasing history while maneuvering through the perils of life along the way. Will they succeed?
1. Chapter 1

Fitz squinted his eyes slightly as he studied the sky above, taking note of how the sun barely peaked over the cumulous clouds hanging over them. He could feel perspiration forming underneath the thin white Nike polo he wore. It was much warmer than usual for this time of year in London, but he didn't mind. In fact, Fitz loved everything about Wimbledon, and for weeks he'd anticipated the tournament, praying that their dream of a "Liv Slam" would soon become a reality. His senses were awakened, and his slate blue eyes danced at the smell of freshly cut grass and Boston Ivy filling his nostrils; instinctively he let out a long airy breath thinking of the days ahead.

The golf cart that chauffeured them to the practice courts slowly wound its way up the narrow path, and Fitz could see in the distance droves of onlookers carefully observing the players who were already at work. They had established a routine during the tournaments; cardio at the fitness facility, followed by a cool down, breakfast, and a daily spar on the practice courts; but today had started differently. She'd overslept. She was in no mood for cardio, and much to his dismay, she hadn't spoken much all morning.

Fitz preferred to get an early start, especially due to the city's ever changing weather conditions, but mostly so his player could get a good workout, then be on and off the practice courts at the right time ensuring the proper recovery before the warm up and subsequent match. Today however, she was preoccupied, seemingly lost deep in her thoughts, and Fitz couldn't help but wonder if he was the cause. Slightly tilting his head, he placed an index finger to the corner of his mouth as he pondered her demeanor; His thoughts automatically reflecting on the conversation they'd had the night before.

* * *

 **[Flashback]**

" _Are you angry with me", he asked cautiously, his voice reaching just above a whisper._

 _A last minute decision, he'd opted not to stay with her; Rather than share a bed, he'd chosen to take a smaller room across the hall in hopes that she'd get off on the right foot for the first time this season._

 _She didn't respond immediately, choosing to keep her eyes fixed on the phone she fumbled with, but eventually shook her head no._

 _The house they'd rented was massive with 6 bedrooms, 4.5 bathrooms, a family room on each floor, a small gym, theater, and game room complete with billiards, a ping pong table, and 2 bowling lanes. Her team which included her hitting partner and fitness trainer, physiotherapist, assistant, and her agent were traveling with them, and since there was plenty of room for everyone, Fitz had made an executive decision to put some space between them this time; He wanted her sharp and focused. Grand slam tournaments were the most important events in tennis, and it was no secret she'd had a rough go of it so far, constantly being criticized by the media for this or that. Fitz sought to eliminate all things that could possibly contribute to her less than stellar performances in the majors, never mind the fact that she'd won every one of her matches so far this season, he figured the less distractions the better, and if his presence in her life both on and off the tennis court was adding to her stress, then he was going to remedy this._

 _"I need you. Why aren't you staying here?" asked Olivia with furrowed brows and eyes filled with confusion. Fitz noted the cute pout that had formed on her lips at the mention of his new sleeping arrangements._

 _He'd explained that he wanted her to have no distractions but she only scoffed at the notion, turning away from him, and pulling the covers over her body so only the side of her face was exposed._

 _"Go then", he heard her mumble. Sensing her annoyance Fitz leaned over to kiss her forehead before turning to walk out._

 _"Je t'aime, dormez bien" (I love you, sleep well), Fitz whispered gently as he reached for the door, but before he could exit Oliva sat up quickly, grabbing the pillow underneath her and hurled it in his direction. He noticed her attempt to stifle the smile that had now formed at the corners of her mouth and playfully wagged his index finger at her, quipping to himself that this would be a long fortnight._

* * *

No words were exchanged between them as the golf cart came to a stop a few feet in front of the players' entrance of the practice courts. Usually Olivia was chatty, and full of humor. They had a playful relationship, so they'd often place wagers on the silliest things like, who would be the first to drop the F Bomb when an error was made, or how long she could hold her breath during a rally, but today only quick glances filled with words unspoken were shared. They climbed off the back bench of the golf cart, and Fitz carefully observed her as she threw her MCM reversible tote over her shoulder, and tucked her Maltipoo, "Dotty" (short for Dorothy Dandridge), who'd been perched on her lap during the ride underneath her arm. He draped his left shoulder with her tennis bag and grabbed his small black duffle, joining her on the short path up the sidewalk to the practice courts.

A security guard who was stationed at the courts' entrance opened the gate for them to enter. Fitz nodded at the gentleman and motioned for Olivia to walk ahead, following only a step behind before reaching her side as they made their way to Practice Court 1. As soon as they were visible to the crowd, a resounding applause and cheers erupted as the No. 1. Women's Tennis player in the world made her appearance. Fitz could see fans standing in a nearby chalet observing their every move, and behind them a media tent was filled with sports analysts and cameras capturing the moment. There was a small area roped off for VIP members of the All England Club and undoubtedly their families, as he noticed several children waving American flags and jumping up and down with excitement. Neither acknowledged the warm reception they received, choosing to keep their eyes focused on her team members who had already made it to the practice area and were now warming up; her hitting partner/fitness trainer, Harrison stood next to a basket of balls, swinging his arms back and forth, and stretching from side to side. At 26 Harrison had already made a name for himself with a client roster that boasted the likes of sports teams, boxers, swimmers and NASCAR drivers. Having played division I tennis in college, Harrison not only had a passion for the sport but had followed Olivia's career since it began. So when he got the call to join her team as a consultant, he jumped at the opportunity and it had proven to be one of the best decisions of his career. Her physiotherapist, a tall slender red-head named Abby had worked with Olivia for the last 10 years. They'd met as teens on the junior's circuit, but after a knee injury left Abby unable to transition onto the pro tour she enrolled at UCLA and studied sports medicine. Throughout the years Olivia and Abby stayed in touch and when there was a need for a full time physio, Abby was the first person Olivia reached out to. Now they traveled together year-round, and shared a home in West Palm Beach during breaks.

Fitz was relieved to see the half smile she now wore, and committed the scene to memory as this was a sight he'd never grow tired of. It was no secret, Fitz was enraptured with Olivia and had been since the day she'd shown up at his tennis academy looking to reinvent her game. Although he'd met her when she'd first turned pro, and had seen her around at tournaments over the years, it wasn't until that day in Santa Barbara that he actually _saw_ her. A lot had happened since then, and now she was back on top at number 1 shattering records, and dominating women's tennis.

Watching Olivia and Fitz as they strolled up to the practice courts, Harrison and Abby greeted the duo with warm smiles and hugs, while exchanging quick pleasantries. The couple took a short moment to get settled before the routine team huddle. As coach, Fitz's role was to formulate a game plan based on the opponent's strengths and weaknesses, then effectively enhance his player's abilities by incorporating new weapons into her game during practice sessions. Fitz pulled a small notepad from his duffle, and scribbled a few notes before relaying the strategy to the team, giving detailed instructions of what they would work on for the next hour. Looking intently at everyone as they processed his words, Fitz fixated his gaze on each person's body language, silently asking for their approval. Once all heads shook in agreement, he let out a breath he'd been holding, relieved that he wasn't met with any resistance, especially since he was still uncertain of what was causing Olivia's mood. Before they broke the huddle, Fitz extended his fist out front for their customary team fist bump, and on cue each person followed his lead bumping fists, signaling the start of practice.

* * *

Olivia was sluggish, and there was no other explanation for it except that she'd stayed up way too late thinking, tossing and turning the night before. Fitz had left her bedroom at 11:00 pm, and while she was frustrated that they weren't sharing a bed, she appreciated his unwavering dedication to her success, and knew he was only trying to put her best interest in the forefront. She'd suffered from a stomach bug at the French Open only 3 weeks prior, and Fitz had worked tirelessly attending to her, while juggling his new responsibilities at Tennis Channel where he'd recently been offered a full time analyst gig, and would eventually be hosting his own show. At Wimbledon Fitz wouldn't be on double duty, so he could focus all his attention on her which is why she was completely caught off guard when he chose to sleep separately. She knew she'd pushed herself too far at the French Open, and was willing to do whatever it took to ensure Wimbledon was easier for them. Lost in her thoughts, she drifted to events from the previous night.

* * *

 **[Flashback]**

 _It was now after midnight as she lay on her back staring at the ceiling wide awake. His words, "Je t'aime, dormez bien" replayed on a loop in her memory but she couldn't sleep._

 _She contemplated going to him, but decided against it. **Besides he's probably asleep by now anyway** , she convinced herself._

 _ **Maybe I'm hungry** , she wondered but groaned at the thought of eating so late._

 _As she continued to lie there desperately searching for a remedy to the untimely bout of insomnia, she heard her phone chime. Rolling over to the nightstand where it sat illuminated in the darkness she grabbed her phone to see what the message read._

 _ **Jake:** I'm in London. Let's get together._

 _Olivia's eyes immediately slammed shut, then fluttered repeatedly trying to focus; She wanted to be sure she'd read the text correctly. After staring at the screen for what seemed like an eternity, she let it chime a second time before responding._

 _ **Liv:** Can't. I have a match tomorrow_

 _ **Jake:** How about after_

 _"The nerve of this asshole," she scoffed. Sitting up, she typed out a quick response and threw her phone back on the nightstand._

 _ **Liv:** I'll be busy after_

 _Two seconds later, her phone chimed again._

 _ **Jake:** ? C'mon Liv. I want to see you. You know you want to. Please?_

 _It was just like Jake to think he knew what she wanted. He didn't. In fact, seeing him was the last thing she wanted right now. "Ugh" she groaned before tapping out her response. She rationalized that she would have to face him at some point anyway because knowing Jake he'd just find other ways to get her attention. Exhaling dramatically she sighed through gritted teeth, "Needy fucker."_

 _ **Liv:** Fine. Come to my match_

 _ **Jake:** I'll be there_

 _ **Jake:** Thnx Liv_

 _Setting her phone on airplane mode and tossing it to the side, Olivia sank into the pillows that surrounded her, and forcefully closed her eyes._

 _"Why does he always do this to me, or better yet, why do I always give in to him?" she asked aloud. "What does he want from me?" **Liv it's nothing** , she responded to her own question, **just see what he wants and move on... right?**_

 _Truthfully, she wasn't exactly sure if she'd ever be able to rid herself of Jake Ballard._

 _Jake was the quintessential player, and boy had he played Olivia. He was a few years younger than her, but carried himself in such a way that women seemed to magically fall head over heels when in his presence. Charming, handsome, charismatic, fun-loving, those were all qualities Jake possessed on the outside, but underneath those carefully constructed layers was a frightened, insecure little boy who drained women of their confidence and stripped them of their dignity in order to stand tall. She'd learned this the hard way, twice already but for some reason beyond even her level of comprehension she would always let him weasel his way back into her life, even though she knew the outcome. They'd met 4 years prior in Miami at a players' party when Jake played for the Dolphins (he'd since been traded), and she was there as a team owner, while simultaneously playing the role of chaperone for Abby who at the time had an affinity for douchebags. Trying to blend in and enjoy herself without getting too loose, since the party was a work function after all, Olivia made her way to the 2nd floor bar and ordered a glass of champagne not noticing the pair of green eyes that had been watching her since she'd ascended the staircase. Almost instantly Jake managed to approach her, make light conversation, get her phone number and then promptly disappeared. A week later he called. He brought takeout and beer. They fucked. Since then Jake had conveniently bounced in an out of her life, usually when he was between women but ironically always when she was at her most vulnerable. Somehow through it all, she considered him a friend…with great benefits if she was being honest with herself, but since her relationship with Fitz began two years ago, she and Jake had only seen each other in passing and she was grateful that he'd kept his distance. Now here he was in London, and coming to her match tomorrow. **What in the world could he possibly want now** , she asked herself while lying awake for hours replaying their sordid history and cringing at the thought of seeing him later that day._

* * *

It wasn't quite 11:00 am but the London sky was clear blue, and the sun was reaching its peak, radiating throughout the practice courts. Most of the players who were there when they'd arrived almost an hour earlier were now gone, and the first matches of the day had already begun. After working on her drop shot and missing most of them, she signaled to Fitz that she was done, and headed towards the personal items that she'd placed on a bench nearby. Grabbing a towel from her tennis bag, she wiped sweat from her neck and underneath both arms. Dotty danced around on two legs begging to be picked up causing Olivia grin widely as she grabbed her with one hand, kissing her all over before placing her safely in her tote. She half listened to Fitz who was busy giving Harrison critiques on his groundstrokes, and noticed Abby off retrieving tennis balls that she'd hit outside of their practice area. Olivia's mood had lifted some, but she was still reeling over her exchange with Jake, and thinking about how she would tell Fitz he was attending.

"Hey Liv you okay this morning", asked Abby, having noticed Olivia's less than chipper spirits throughout the practice. "Are you having any pains or discomfort that we should discuss"? As a tennis player, especially at 32 years old aches and pains were the norm.

"No Abbs, I actually feel pretty good", Olivia retorted not looking up, continuing to gather her belongings.

"Well something is off with you Liv, and I want to know what's up. Is everything okay with you and Fitz?"

"Shhhh, lower your voice Abby", Olivia scolded as she cut her eyes in the direction of Fitz and Harrison making sure they hadn't heard what Abby said. "Fitz and I are fine."

"Then what's the problem?" Abby probed, now impatiently tapping her foot as she waited for Olivia to answer.  
Realizing that Abby wasn't going away easily, Olivia took a deep breath and moved them out of Fitz and Harrison's' line of sight before whispering, "Jake is coming to my match today."

"WHAT? WHY?" Abby all but screamed! "Olivia, please tell me you did not agree to let that asshole come to your match."

"He texted me last night Abby."

"And what did this text say exactly?"

"He just begged to see me, and eventually I gave in. I mean what else was I supposed to do? It's been 2 years since we fell out. Hell maybe he's changed. Maybe he has finally settled down, and wants to show me he's a different person. I don't know."

"I think you do know. I also think you're going to fuck up this great momentum you have going if you allow Jake to weasel his way back into your life. Does Fitz know about this?" Before Olivia could respond, Abby put up a finger silencing her, as she noticed Fitz and Harrison now making their way over, Abby whispered to Olivia, "We'll finish this later" then turned away to continue collecting tennis balls.

Since they'd gotten a later start, time was now of the essence. Olivia desperately needed to hit the shower, but more than anything she wanted to relax and take a cat nap before her match that afternoon. After Fitz gathered their bags, the two of them made their way off the practice court and back to the golf cart awaiting them. Just before reaching the gate they'd entered earlier, she stopped to autograph memorabilia, and posed for a few "selfies" with the large crowd of fans who had gathered throughout the practice. As soon as they were settled onto the cart, Fitz faced her and pressed his lips gently against hers whispering into her mouth, "Hi". Butterflies immediately formed in the pit of Olivia's stomach. This man was everything; completely irresistible, and best of all he was hers. At 6'2" Fitz, towered over her. His broad shoulders, toned arms, defined chest, 8 pack, and the most beautiful set of eyes she's ever gazed into made him one of the finest men she'd ever seen, and that was really saying something because Olivia had traveled the globe and seen many beautiful men. Fitz was of Greek descent on his father's side, and he'd gotten the best of all their features; thick wavy hair, a strong jawline, and the body of a God. But more importantly, Fitz oozed confidence. When he swaggered into a room, people took note; Women and men. Fitz knew he was fine, but he wasn't arrogant, in fact he was incredibly humble, and appreciative. He loved passionately, and fought hard for the causes and people he believed in, especially his kids and now Olivia. He believed in her, at times even more than she believed in herself. It was true that she was in love with him, and although they were both incredibly passionate and at times fought just as hard as they loved, he was the driving force behind her resurgence in the last couple years.

"Hi" she replied, parting her lips slightly so he could ease his tongue inside. Wanting to deepen the kiss, Olivia intertwined her fingers in his curly locks which felt like silk underneath her nails, and pulled Fitz closer but to her surprise he ended the kiss quickly no doubt mindful of their surroundings, as they knew fans, and media oftentimes craned their necks and lingered eagerly to catch a glimpse of players during intimate moments. Instead his lips traveled to her ear, and he whispered in that deep rich baritone voice of his, "Can I have you Sweet Baby?" Instantly Olivia felt a surge of moisture pool between her legs and her nipples harden.

* * *

Fitz hadn't intended to say those words, but honestly couldn't help himself after spending the previous night alone, and seeing her somber demeanor all morning. He desperately wanted to remedy whatever angst she was feeling. He could see her wheels turning, and was delighted when her body immediately responded. Olivia placed her hand over his and looked up into his eyes, smiling coyly before replying, "But wouldn't that be a distraction?" Fitz belted out a laugh at the sassy response, slightly resenting that she was now using his words from the previous night against him. He pecked her on the lips once more, and shifted in his seat as they made their way toward the locker rooms.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Since I love both tennis and Scandal Fanfiction, I thought why not combine the two?! Someone asked if there would be a love triangle. Absolutely not. Jake will make a few appearances, but I promise none will be in Olivia's bed. Hope you enjoy.**

Sporting mid-calf leggings, a loosely fitted racer back tank and custom Nike Air Max, Olivia gave herself a once over before smoothing on a thin layer of lip balm and sweeping her hair into a semi-high pony tail that hung just above her shoulders. Being the top seeded player of the tournament definitely had its perks; in the locker room Olivia was treated like royalty. While the other players used communal facilities, she was given a private dressing room with a full bath, kitchenette, and lounge area that had a pullout sofa. She was even offered a personal attendant, to which she respectfully declined since her assistant Quinn was traveling with her and was more than capable of handling the details of Olivia's matches and press obligations.

Pleased with her reflection in the full length mirror, Olivia sent Fitz a text letting him know she'd be ready to leave shortly, and headed to the ladies' lounge for a quick breather before she had to be on the move again. Olivia passed several players as she made the trek from her dressing room, some wearing faces of defeat while others still looked hopeful and joyous, she however kept her expression blank not wanting to engage anyone, as her goal was to find a quiet place to sit and chill.

"Olivia, over here!" rang familiar voices over the hustle and flow of the lounge. Taking a quick scan of the room, her eyes fell on a pair of smiling faces summoning her to join them. Stefanie, an American ranked in the top 20 who was more famous for her arm tattoo sleeves and purple spiked hair than her tennis per say, was perched on a sofa with her doubles partner Laci, a 24-year-old from the Czech Republic who in the previous year had made it to the semi-finals at the US Open before Olivia eliminated her in straight sets. That match had not only dowsed Laci's hot winning streak, but seemingly her confidence as well, since she hadn't made it past the 3rd round of any tournament since.

Although Olivia wasn't much for friends on the tour, preferring to keep a close knit circle, she and Stefanie became close when they played together on the US Fed Cup team and through her she'd also gotten to know Laci really well.

Foregoing any chances of having time to herself, Olivia smiled brightly and headed over to join her pals who were chatting non-stop while simultaneously watching multiple matches being shown on the large screens that were mounted overhead. Dotty who'd been sleeping in Olivia's bag, was now fully awake and climbed into her arms as she made herself comfortable on one of the plush couches.

"Soooo Liv…" Stefanie smirked, before taking a swig of the lime green concoction in her water bottle. "Is it as lonely at the top as they say?"

"I guess you'll have to become number 1 and find out", sassed Olivia, not missing a beat. She leaned over to give Laci a side hug, and Dotty took the opportunity to move onto Laci's lap.

"A bit testy today aren't we," Stefanie chided with a big grin plastered across her face before Laci joined in and teased, "Awe Whaddamatta punkin? Practice didn't go so well"?

"Oh you'll see just how well my practice went in about 2 hours," Olivia shot back. "And I've got front row seats in my box just for the two of you".

"You sure about that old lady? Because I heard your opponent today is like 12 years old. She's gonna run your ancient ass across that court until you can't walk."

"Fuck you Stefanie!" Olivia lifted her phone to her ear, pretending to carry on a one-sided conversation before announcing flatly, "Mr. T. called and wants his kit back."

The ladies fell into a fit of giggles at their silly banter when Stefanie began coughing and the green liquid she'd been drinking shot out through her nose, which made Laci and Olivia howl even louder. Dotty, now excited by all the commotion, hopped back and forth between Laci and Olivia as they both doubled over in laughter, meanwhile Stefanie wheezed and snorted trying to regroup and Laci hung over the sofa's arm rest in dramatic fashion completely tickled by their friend's embarrassing mishap.

Eventually Laci composed herself and announced that she needed to go stretch before her match. As she got up to leave, she handed Dotty over to Olivia and the ladies each extended well wishes to their friend before she excused herself.

Moving to the vacated spot on the sofa next to Oliva, Stefanie tucked her legs underneath her and leaned in closely. "Seriously though, how have you been Liv," asked Stefanie in a tone that let Olivia know she really was concerned about her.

"It's been a zoo around here with all the buzz surrounding your 2nd slam." Olivia was currently holding 3 of the 4 Grand Slam titles in consecutive order, so there had been an unusual amount of hype surrounding her since the start of the season.

"I've been really good Stef. Ignoring the buzz as much as possible, and trying to stay grounded," Olivia answered honestly.

"Well you're my top pick babe…unless of course we happen to meet, "joked Stefanie with a hint of seriousness in her voice. Although Stefanie and Olivia's head-to-head record was one-sided favoring Olivia, she knew if they _did_ wind up playing one another, friendship aside both would gladiate to the finish.

"Thanks Stef, that means a lot coming from you." Olivia appreciated that Stefanie could see beyond her personal aspirations to celebrate someone else's success.

"Are you taking time to enjoy the moment?"

"I've been trying to enjoy it as much as I can, but I don't really view my career in holistic terms. For me, it's more about the here and now. It's not that I don't appreciate it… I do." Olivia shrugged not really knowing how to express herself. "I really haven't had a wow moment yet, if that makes any sense. "

Suddenly feeling emotional, Olivia decided to change the subject.

"How about you? How's Jason?"

"I'm great, we're great… you know living the dream I suppose." Lowering her voice so only Olivia could hear, Stefanie whispered, "Jason has the baby itch, and I'm scared to death." Stefanie and Jason had married before she turned pro. He was her manager and coach.

"What would we even do with a baby right now?" Stefanie threw up her hands and questioned. "We're never home, we spend most of our time in an RV, and that's no way to raise a kid. I _do_ want kids someday, just not now…I'm not ready."

Olivia's thoughts drifted to a conversation she and Fitz had not too long ago. They'd ultimately decided to wait until she retired to revisit the topic of marriage & kids. Olivia was grateful.

"First of all I think you and Jason will be great parents; a little eccentric but great no less," Olivia chuckled. "You aren't getting any younger so give it some serious thought, and afterwards if you're still adamant about waiting, then let Jason know all the reasons why the timing isn't right. I'm sure he'll understand, but if not then appease him by freezing your eggs."

Stefanie hadn't thought of that, "Liv you're brilliant!" She exclaimed. "Wait, is that what you did? Did you freeze your eggs?" Stefanie's voice was back to a whisper; she checked around the lounge to ensure no one had caught wind of the conversation they were having.

"Yes, I've done it… years ago," Olivia nodded. "And once Fitz and I were on the same page about our relationship and future together, it made my decision all the better. I see it as an insurance policy in case my body isn't ready when I decide the timing is right."

"Olivia Pope you cease to amaze me, and thanks for the words of wisdom," said Stefanie with a newfound look of determination on her face. Olivia simply nodded, pleased that she could help.

"You're welcome Stef, but if Jason hates the idea, just don't tell him it came from me."

Stefanie began to further inquire about Olivia and Fitz' relationship status just as Liz North, one of the top 5 seeds, entered the lounge and plopped down in an oversized chair across from them bringing their conversation to a screeching halt. Liz looked completely exasperated.

"Please tell me why I chose a career in this sport," she panted while wiping invisible sweat from her brow. Both Stefanie and Olivia held back their giggles and tried to give their best concerned expressions, as Liz ranted about everything from the weather, to the all-white rule. Liz was known the world over for being a killjoy; Nothing ever seemed suitable enough for Liz. She griped and complained about everything, and today Olivia wasn't in the mood. Besides she was supposed to be relaxing and taking some much needed time to herself before starting her pre-match routine.

"Awe Liz I'm sorry sweetie," mocked Stefanie in a faux southern accent that mirrored Liz's. Her voice was laced with sarcasm and although her face held a look of concern, Olivia knew Stefanie could care less what Liz was bitching about. Giving her friend the side-eye, Oliva stifled a laugh and retrieved her phone which she'd heard vibrating in her bag.

 **Jake:** I'm here

* * *

Fitz decided he wasn't going to press Olivia about her mood. She'd had a good practice, albeit not as intense as he would have liked, but a good practice no less. _There's just so much at stake_ , thought Fitz as he rounded the corner to the Ladies' Lounge to wait for Olivia. Seeing how closed off she was earlier made Fitz rethink his strategy. Rather than tell her everything she'd done wrong today, he would focus on the positives, and build her confidence. He knew her 1st round opponent was no match, a young Russian who'd only recently made the transition from junior tennis, lacked the power and confidence to close out a match against the 20-time Grand Slam Champion. Smiling to himself, Fitz thought of how well Olivia would play this match. He had no doubt she would breeze through in straight sets, but he still needed to give her a few pointers so she didn't get blind-sided; The Russian, although very young, was quick and had a dangerous backhand slice. Just as Fitz reached the locker room, he heard footsteps approaching and was none too pleased to see Melody Rutherford headed in his direction.

"Mellie" as she preferred to be called, was ranked 2nd behind Oliva, and according to the media was Olivia's biggest rival, despite their head-to-head stats which told a completely different story; In the 15 times they'd played, Mellie had yet to win a single match. To Fitz, Mellie was the antithesis of a champion and didn't deserve to be mentioned in the same conversation as Olivia, but he couldn't say that aloud without people thinking he was being petty even it _was_ the truth. Mellie lived in Olivia's shadow, always wanting what she didn't earn, and coveting the status and glory of the title, rather than the grit and perseverance it took to achieve it.

Having only held the number 1 spot for 5 weeks back in 2011, when Olivia was out recovering from tendinitis, Mellie still reminded everyone of her short reign, always with the unfulfilled promise to reclaim the title. Fitz however, was perceptive enough to take Mellie at her word and knew she'd try to reach number 1 by any means necessary.

One time Olivia's kit had gone missing the day of her match, and thankfully Quinn worked magic with Nike which resulted in new clothes being hand delivered to Olivia just minutes before the match began. Although it was never determined what happened, Fitz always believed Mellie had something to do with the mysterious disappearance. Needless to say, after that incident Olivia never stored her match attire in the locker room again.

And the year prior, after an embarrassing loss to Olivia at the Australian Open, a humiliated and jealous Mellie made reckless comments at her post-match press conference about Olivia's relationship with Fitz, which in-turn caused a media shit storm since they hadn't gone public, not that they'd ever really planned to, but the timing wasn't ideal. Fitz had only been divorced a few weeks, and things were still relatively new between him and Olivia. Although Mellie's comments were made purely out of speculation, it took months of positive PR for the team to get past it. Initially, Olivia tried talking Mellie into recanting her remarks but of course she refused. Ultimately they just rode it out, letting the drama run its course, and eventually people moved on to hotter gossip.

As Mellie approached, Fitz tightened his jaw and audibly groaned as he braced himself for what he knew would be a very unpleasant encounter.

"Well if it isn't the tennis coach extraordinaire," cajoled Mellie. "Awe let me guess, you're here waiting for your prized pupil? How sweet of you," she continued patronizingly.

"Mellie, why are you talking to me?" Fitz didn't bother hiding his disgust.

"Now is that any way to speak to someone who just won their first round match? Where's the _congratulations_?" Mellie chided.

"Congratulations, "stated Fitz dryly, his face remained expressionless.

"That's more like it Fitzgerald, and last time I checked we have freedom of speech so I can talk to you as much as I please," balked Mellie, now stepping into his personal space."

"I'm warning you, go away Mellie." Fitz's voice dropped to a dangerously low octave.

"Or what?" snarled Mellie through gritted teeth.

Unbeknownst to Mellie, Fitz was in possession of scathing information that could bury her if ever made public. He'd decided now was the perfect time to wipe the smug grin off Mellie's flat face.

"Or you do not want to find out," growled Fitz in return. "Do not test me Melody. I know exactly who you are. I know all about how your daddy bought your way onto the tour, and how you're now in debt up to your eyeballs with the Canadian Federation for deals he made on your behalf, so you might want to reconsider coming for me. Do I make myself clear?"

Although Mellie squinted her eyes into tiny slits, her heart had dropped into her stomach. _What does he know? Who's he been talking to?_ Mellie's thoughts raced for a split second before she recovered.

"You don't frighten me Fitzgerald," said Mellie, slowly backing away.

Fitz took note of Mellie's retreating form, her steely eyes darting around to see if anyone heard their exchange. She quickly gathered her belongings and scurried into the locker room without another word.

* * *

"Olivia? …Olivia," called Stefanie.

Snapping back to the present, Olivia had been so wrapped up in her thoughts after receiving Jake's text that she didn't even hear Stefanie, who had been calling her name repeatedly.

Liv, honey you totally zoned out there for a minute. I've called you like 4 times. You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Olivia forced a smile, still trying to shake herself out of the haze she'd momentarily slipped into. She checked her phone again, seeing 2 missed calls from Quinn and a text from Fitz. She'd decided to ignore Jake's message.

 **FTG: You ready?**

 **Livi: Yep**

 **FTG: I'm outside the locker room**

"Okay ladies I'm out," announced Olivia as she tucked Dotty back into her bag, and leaned over to give Stefanie a quick hug, promising to catch up again before they left London. Olivia waived over her shoulder to Liz, who was now laid back with a compress over her eyes, and babbling to no one in particular. _Liz is crazy as hell_ Olivia chuckled to herself and swiftly made her exit.

As soon as Olivia stepped into the hall she spotted Fitz leaned against the wall, both hands tucked inside his pockets and his knee bent with the sole of his sneaker resting behind him. Her heart fluttered at the sight _he's gorgeous_. Fitz was in a fitted pocket tee that clung to his arms and chest, black running shorts that showed off his thick quads, a pair of Nike Shox, and a fitted ball cap with the Grant Tennis Academy logo on the front.

"What… Why are you looking at me like that?" Fitz was trying his best to hide the grin that was forming at the corners of his mouth. Olivia didn't answer, instead she linked their arms, and led him out the building toward the black SUV waiting for them in the parking garage.

Once inside and shielded by the vehicle's tinted windows and privacy glass Olivia responded seductively, "I was admiring how good you look Mr. Grant. I could use a little downtime before my match. How about you?"

"Baby, your wish is my command," eagerly replied Fitz, knowing exactly what Olivia meant by 'downtime'.

Fitz couldn't contain his smile, or keep his hands off her which were now underneath her tank as he lightly rubbed circles over her breasts and laid soft kisses against her neck to which Olivia released breathy moans, enjoying the feel of Fitz hands and lips on her. Before Olivia could fully comprehend what was happening, Fitz had lifted her bra, and was taking her left breast into his mouth effectively setting Olivia's insides ablaze. The wetness that had formed between her thighs was threatening to spill over, and she silently thanked herself for renting a house that was only a couple miles from the All England Club, knowing they would reach their destination before things got too heated. As soon as the SUV pulled up in front of the posh residence, Olivia removed her breast from Fitz warm mouth, pulled her sports bra and top back in place, and shot out the backseat leaving Fitz to collect Dotty and their bags. To say she was hot and bothered would be an understatement, but she wasn't so out of sorts that she wanted the driver to catch her looking disheveled from the heavy petting she and Fitz were engaged in moments before.

Although every room in the massive house was accounted for, it was surprisingly quiet. Fitz was especially thankful that they hadn't encountered anyone, as he could only imagine how crazy they looked frantically peeling off clothes, and exchanging kisses as they stumbled through the living room and climbed the staircase trying not to fall. Once they arrived at her bedroom door Fitz grabbed the small of her back and pulled her into a searing kiss, letting his tongue massage the inner walls of her mouth before gently coaxing her own tongue out for him to suck. Olivia moaned achingly and cupped his face in her hands while taking a step backwards, her back now against the door pushing it open. Upon entering the room, they stood there for a short while each breathing for the other, as they kissed slowly, passionately, groaning their feelings into the other's mouth.

"I want you to fuck me," whispered Olivia into Fitz's ear as his hands traced a path over her spine down to her waist where he held onto both sides of her body and stepped back to look at her. Fitz couldn't take his eyes off her breasts which were almost spilling out of her sports bra begging to be freed. He wasted no time lifting the thin garment up over her shoulders and tossed it aside. _God you're stunning_ Fitz took in Olivia's naked silhouette through hooded eyes that swept over her body. Although they were on a tight schedule, Fitz couldn't help but take a moment to admire the beautiful creature that stood before him. He'd been married before, and had his fair share of women over the years, but never had he been with a woman like Olivia. She was breathtaking. He marveled at her curves, and worshipped her mocha skin which was as smooth as silk; her legs long and sexy, and her ass, well her ass was her best asset. Before her, he wouldn't have considered himself an "ass man" at all but now, well now he was absolutely an ass man. Olivia was a goddess, and she was his.


	3. Chapter 3

Fitz puckered his lips in preparation for the assault he was about to inflict on her dark mounds which had now grown wide and long with arousal. At his touch, Olivia drew in a sharp gasp closing her eyes and tilting her head back slightly while cupping Fitz's neck to guide his movements. He placed open mouthed kisses on her chest, allowing his tongue to make a lazy wet trail between her breasts before taking a nipple into his mouth, sucking just enough to send a piercing jolt directly to Olivia's core.

Taking a seat at the foot of the bed, Fitz parted his legs just enough for her to stand between. They hadn't made love since the night before she left Paris 3 weeks ago, and since arriving in London it had been non-stop for both of them with practices, press obligations and sponsor dinners. Now that the tournament had begun, both knew intimate moments like this would be limited.

Olivia panted heavily in anticipation as his hand slowly eased up her thigh, eventually brushing the lips of her panty clad essence which was soaking wet with arousal. His middle fingertip circled the head of her clit through the thin material causing Olivia to bite down on her bottom lip, desperately trying not to explode from the contact. Noticing the effect of his touch, Fitz ended his tortuous ministrations and slowly slid her panties down her legs so she could step out of them.

Once Fitz had Olivia completely naked, he stood in front of her and began to pepper her with sweet kisses; first on her forehead before moving to her eyelids, then her cheeks, followed by her nose, ultimately settling onto her pillow soft lips. His left hand held her waist while the other explored the valley between her thighs; his middle and index fingers drew circles at the entrance of her tight slit.

"Ooooh," mewled Olivia as she instinctively began to rock against his fingers, back and forth slightly bending her knees to push him in deeper.

"How's that feel baby," whispered Fitz his eyes boring into her, never once breaking his gaze.

"Aaaah," was all she could moan in response. "Sooo good."

In one motion Fitz turned Olivia onto her back, pushing her up farther onto the bed, and lifted both her legs at the back of her thighs to spread her wide for him. Leaning in, he lowered his head to her center and licked the glistening arousal that had gathered around her essence until it was gone. His tongue traveled quickly in and out of her walls, forcing a loud cry from her "Fuu…fuu…uuck" Olivia called out, her back arching high off the mattress. Fitz eased both his hands underneath her firm globes and held them in his palms as he pushed her closely against his mouth, and tongue-fucked her into oblivion. Olivia slurred and babbled incoherently before letting out a high-pitched scream that bounced off the walls of the master suite.

Prompted by the screams and cries that permeated the room, Fitz continued to work his tongue at a tortuously slow pace sending Olivia into a tailspin. The firm grip she held on his hair had now tightened, and her legs trembled uncontrollably around him.

"Aaaaah Fitz…baaaaby". Her juices now flowed freely into his mouth causing him to lap the corners of her folds for any leftovers.

His now blueish-gray eyes were boring into her as he slipped inside her warmth. She could hear his husky voice just above a whisper telling her how beautiful and perfect she was. His strokes became elongated and she locked her legs around his waist, taking him in deeper and allowing his long thickness to touch every crevice of her soul. "Ohhhhh I'm comiiiing," she cried, her body stiffened as a surge of energy shot through her, while Fitz was still sliding in and out of her at a pace she could barely keep up with.

Looking down at her through glassy eyes, Fitz felt the beginning of his own climax as he tried to maintain his rhythm without slipping out of her. Now upright on his knees, Fitz pushed Olivia's thighs against her chest to get a deeper angle, and quickened his pace with hard thrusts causing her eyes to water; a lone tear escaped and rolled down the side of her face.

"loooove... Fiiitzzz", Olivia struggled to make a complete sentence, as she writhed and moaned between each word.

This was his undoing. Fitz whimpered and cursed, repeating his rhythmic thrusts until he emptied himself inside her, collapsing onto her body but trying to hold himself up just enough so he didn't become dead weight. They laid together quietly trying to catch their breath; him on her chest, her holding him with one arm, while she soothingly ran her nails across his scalp and whispered words of her love and devotion to him.

A short while later it was Fitz who broke their connection, pulling out of her and rising from the bed to tidy the room that had clothes strewn all over the floor beneath them. "Let's freshen up, and grab a bite to eat," he directed.

Completely sated and now slightly annoyed that he'd burst the little bubble they'd been in, Olivia slowly removed herself from the bed and sauntered into the bathroom where she turned on the shower to let the water warm.

As a general rule Olivia didn't have sex before matches, but today it had been just what she needed to get the adrenaline pumping through her body, while evicting the anxiety from earlier that had settled into the pit of her stomach. As she stood underneath the warm cascading stream, an impenetrable grin splayed across her lips, Olivia silently thanked God for Fitz and his love while vowing to never let anything come between them.

* * *

With little time left before they had to return to the grounds, Fitz busied himself in the kitchen with lunch while simultaneously holding a conference call with his staff back in Santa Barbara. Olivia was stretched out on an ottoman in the living room watching matches via live stream on her tablet, and texting back and forth with Quinn about details regarding her schedule. She'd changed into her custom Nike kit, _a low cut halter dress with a panel of transparent mesh separating the top and skirt that exposed her flat midriff,_ but donned a white track suit over it to ensure no one saw her attire before she made her entrance onto Centre Court.

Infamously known for its strict dress code, Wimbledon required that players' apparel be limited to white, neither creams or off whites could be substituted. This year the all-white rule was extended to include accessories which consisted of undergarments, and sweatbands; even shoes couldn't have any accent colors.

Olivia was known for her liberal fashion choices, and as a result had received both her fair share of fines and criticism over the years. Her bold fashion statements which included everything from denim to animal print, and once even a latex cat suit, were a part of her on-court persona. However, contrary to what most people believed, Olivia had immense respect for Wimbledon traditions and unlike other veteran players who openly complained about the elitist custom, she had no problem complying with the strictly enforced rules.

Nike was releasing her new sneaker at the start of the match, having teased the launch a few weeks prior to the tournament through an exclusive social media campaign. Cyrus, her long-time agent had arranged for a short press conference and launch party later that evening at Niketown on Regents Street where she'd make a personal appearance to sign autographs for fans who purchased the shoes.

Olivia was bursting with excitement at the thought of having a signature shoe, and she got goosebumps thinking of all that she'd accomplished over the years, even if at times it seemed surreal and unfathomable. Olivia knew she was on the cusp of making history this season, but had vowed to herself that she would stay focused and grounded in an effort to maintain some semblance of normalcy in her life. This had become incredibly difficult as of late, since everywhere she went cameras seemed to follow. Overnight her career had become the biggest story in sports news; reaching the "Liv slam", as they'd dubbed it, would solidify her place in tennis history as the best woman to ever play the game.

Overcome with a whirlwind of emotions that had suddenly washed over her, Olivia picked up the phone and dialed the one person who could always calm her before a match. Eli Pope had coached his only daughter since the age of 6 back at the neighborhood courts in Alexandria, Virginia; and although now retired, Eli still remained her closest advisor.

Over the years however, health issues had gotten the better of him resulting in little travel, so he wasn't able to attend any of Olivia's matches unless she was playing in a tournament near his gated community in West Palm Beach. Olivia hated he couldn't be there with her, but more often than not she'd message him after her matches while still on the court, even though she knew he always watched on TV.

The phone rang thrice before she heard her dad on the other end. His booming voice was direct but filled with love, "Olivia… you should be warming up. Is everything okay?"

She smiled, and her heart warmed at the sound of his voice, "Hi Dad."

"Hi sweet pea," said Eli, instantly softening. "Where are you? Shouldn't you be busy preparing for your match?"

"I've got a little time and just wanted to check in. I hate that you're not here", she mumbled as a small tear pricked the corner of her eye.

Hearing the emotion in his daughter's voice Eli cut in, "I see Edison is on fire. Are you watching his match?"

"Yeah, I'm streaming it. He's moving well out there". Olivia and Edison were mixed doubles partners on the World Cup team and had won gold medals at the 2008 and 2012 Olympics.

"We've hit together some on the practice courts. He's been putting me to shame", Olivia said half-jokingly. She always teased Edison that her serve was stronger.

Eli was proud of his daughter. She'd beaten the odds, and defied his expectations. With a petit frame, and standing at a height of only 5'4", Olivia had worked twice as hard to reach the top of the sport and stay there. Eli always told her that she may have gotten her passion and fire from her mother, but her strength and perseverance came directly from him. Those were the qualities of a champion.

It had taken some prodding on Olivia's part to get Eli to take a step back and eventually retire once Fitz joined her team full time. Not that it stopped him from having an opinion though, as Eli took every opportunity to impress upon them his thoughts and ideas about her game.

 _"_ _You might be her coach boy, but I'm her father, and that means I'll always have the final say in her life,"_ spat Eli to Fitz once during a heated conversation between the three of them. Thankfully he'd since warmed up to Fitz and had actually grown to respect him as his daughter's coach…and lover.

"Olivia, your first round opponent is crafty," said Eli in a more authoritative tone. "Watch her backhand. She's quick and will cover the court well. "You'll need to get your feet moving early and don't hesitate to approach the net".

"She'll be expecting a power game from you but she herself lacks power, so mix it up and rely on your serve…The rest of your game will fall into place."

Eli knew Fitz was thorough and had likely been through this with her already, but he appreciated how his daughter listened carefully to his advice, digesting his words as she'd done hundreds of times before when it was just the two of them, player and coach/father and daughter strategizing before a match. They spoke a short while longer before hanging up, and Olivia refocused her attention on Edison's match which was now almost over.

Olivia entered the kitchen and sat down across from Fitz who was perched on a stool at the island scribbling notes on a legal pad while voices chattered incessantly through the Bluetooth that was attached to his ear. Without looking up, he slid a fruit salad and protein shake across the granite countertop in her direction and continued multitasking.

Olivia loved watching Fitz work. He was the only person she knew who could seamlessly conduct multiple tasks, and yet manage to be so attentive to everything. Fitz noticed her playfulness had returned when she leaned over in front of him to invade his work space, seductively sucking the top of a strawberry, and letting a little juice from the fruit fall just below her lip. Before she could wipe it away, he met her over the counter, gently licking the stray juice from her mouth, and pecked her lips before wagging a finger at her mouthing, "Cut it out" _._ Olivia giggled, and lifted another strawberry to her mouth to tease him just as the doorbell rang signaling that it was time to head back to the grounds.

"Saved by the bell", Fitz smirked.

 _Literally_ she thought _,_ transferring her lunch into a plastic container, and heading off to retrieve Dotty from the stairs where she was napping.

Fitz stood to clean the counter, and gathered their personal items before ending his call and trailing Olivia out the door. Once they were both seated in the SUV, Fitz pulled her closely to him touching his forehead to hers.

"I'm so proud of you", his eyes stared into hers intently, making her shift nervously in her seat. "This has been the greatest ride, and I love you".

Olivia could see a small tear threatening to fall from the corner of his eye. She leaned in to kiss him softly on his lips before responding, "I love you."

* * *

The black SUV crept past the security checkpoint at the players' entrance, and Olivia spotted her team flanked by a small security detail, and a young woman she'd never seen before _probably a tournament attendant_. Once the truck came to a stop, the driver got out and opened the door behind him allowing Fitz to exit first, who then turned back and extended his hand to help Olivia climb out the vehicle before collecting their bags. Olivia warmly greeted her team, one by one and shook hands with the young woman who introduced herself as Mandy, a Wimbledon representative who would be ushering Olivia and her team to the holding area and to Centre Court. Fitz passed Dotty and their bags off to Quinn before introducing himself to Mandy who blushed shamelessly when he leaned over and grazed her cheek with his lips. Olivia shot him a narrow glance and slightly rolled her eyes at the gesture. She was used to Fitz's charm, but at times it annoyed her that his flattery seemed to know no boundaries. Once Mandy regained her composure, she led the group to a multi-passenger golf cart parked nearby that would shuttle them underneath the large arena where Olivia's match would take place.

After pulling up at the designated holding area, Mandy hopped off the golf cart and spoke into her hand held radio, "The Lioness has entered". Within seconds a voice came across the radio and replied "10-4". She instructed security to stay put until they were ready to head to the tunnel, and held the door open for the group to enter.

Olivia had twenty minutes to do her pre-match routine which consisted of light cardio, to get her heart rate going, stretching, meditation, and a briefing on her opponent. Harrison worked efficiently with jump rope and resistance band exercises, followed by Abby who expertly helped Olivia stretch her limbs and relax her mind until Mandy stepped back into the room and announced that they'd be heading to the tunnel momentarily.

The team gave Olivia their well wishes before filing out, leaving just her and Fitz behind. They sat silently for several minutes, both staring closely at the other before Fitz eventually knelt down in front of her so they were at eye level.

"She's going to start fast, so you need to be ready to run. She'll try to push you around the court, so focus on controlling the points."

"Get your feet going right away, and don't shy away from the net." Olivia gave Fitz a knowing look but nodded her head in agreement upon hearing the strategy, which was eerily similar to the advice her dad had given her earlier.

Fitz and Eli were kindred spirits; that's why she'd selected him to be her coach. They subscribed to the same philosophies of coaching and both knew how to prepare her for matches; this made her love him even more. Fitz saw how lovingly Olivia looked into his eyes, and sensed she was in her thoughts but he didn't have time to explore it opting to move towards the door, where he lifted her bags and with a slight head tilt, motioned for her to follow him.

Mandy met them outside the holding area, and together they made their way down the tunnel towards the court's entrance side by side, Fitz carrying her tennis bag while Olivia held onto her personal tote.

Olivia placed her headphones on her ears and scrolled through a series of playlists on her phone until she landed on "Game Day Mix". Pressing play, a smile crept onto her lips when Drake's _Trophies_ blared over the headset.

To pass the time before the announcer would call her name, Olivia hopped around in place and stretched her legs. Nothing in the world could ever top the feeling she got right before a match; It was the perfect combination of nerves and adrenaline. Before long Fitz stepped in behind her strapping her tennis bag onto her back, and kissed her temple. He sighed deeply thinking how he'd never grow tired of preparing her for matches.

Olivia walked onto Centre Court to a stadium full of adoring fans who were on their feet, in eager anticipation to see the world's number 1 in her 1st round match. She removed her headphones just in time to hear the announcer giving a rundown of both players stats and credentials, hers being more emphasized since she was the top seeded player in the tournament.

As she strode confidently toward her seat, her dress clinging to her curves…the skirt blowing slightly in the wind, and her shoes sparkling with each stride she took, Olivia quickly glanced up in search of her box. There sat Abby and Harrison side by side, Quinn who had Dotty perched on her lap, Cyrus with two phones attached to his ears, a couple of her celebrity acquaintances they'd invited for the optics, and Jake. _Oh shit…_ _Jake,_ thought Olivia having forgotten that he was attending.

She'd been so caught up in her afternoon romp with Fitz, and then preparing for the match that she didn't even mention it to him. She gave one last glance and instantly regretted it when she caught his gaze. Quickly diverting her eyes, Olivia focused on the task at hand; advancing to the 2nd round of Wimbledon.

As Fitz headed to his post in the player's box, he received head nods, and high-fives from the volunteers and press who were still gathered behind the scenes. Mandy, who hadn't left his side since Olivia took the court, asked if he'd like to give a short pre-match interview with Tally Evans from NBC Sports. Fitz knew Tally well and liked her, so when she flashed a smile and gestured for him to join her, he headed right over.

With a high profile player such as Olivia, Fitz was used to the media attention, and it seemed everyone wanted a piece of him. While many of his colleagues avoided the press, and strongly discouraged interviews before matches, Fitz never shied away from the camera, and was even known to grant an interview during the changeover, which generally left him the subject of much ridicule. Overtime he'd become indifferent to the criticism, and reasoned that it was a part of the business they were in, but moreover he viewed public ridicule as an affirmation of his relevancy.

"Hi Tally, great to see you", greeted Fitz as he embraced her with a warm hug and peck on the cheek. A glimmer of jealousy flashed across Mandy's eyes; she'd mistakenly thought when he'd kissed her earlier it had been special.

Fitz and Tally made small talk before her camera man signaled with a countdown for her to begin the interview. Tally grabbed her microphone and plastered on a big smile before she began.

 ** _Tally:_** _"I'm standing here court side with Fitzgerald Grant, coach of 20-time Grand Slam Champion, 5-time Wimbledon Champion and the current number 1 seed Olivia Pope._

 _Fitz, how have you prepared Olivia for today's match?"_

Visions of Olivia's legs wrapped around his neck, while he licked her pussy earlier flashed though his mind. His cheeks burned at the thought.

 ** _Fitz:_** _"We've spent a lot of time identifying opportunities to enhance her consistency and implementing tactics that will help reduce the number of unforced errors._

 ** _Tally:_** _"Her serve seemed to let her down in several matches at the French Open, how have you found consistency in her serve to ensure she goes into this first round at 100 percent?"_

 ** _Fitz:_** _"Sure her serve is one of her greatest weapons, but it's not her only weapon, so if the serve isn't at its best, she must elevate other areas of her game. I have full confidence that Olivia is ready to run on all cylinders today."_

 ** _Tally:_** _"We saw her on the practice courts earlier working on the drop shot, and it appeared that she might have been a little sluggish?"_

Fitz sensed Tally was probing. She wanted him to confirm some perceived weakness in Olivia. Thankfully at the urging and assistance of Cyrus, Fitz had honed his interviewing skills and knew just the right amount of information to share. He was always careful not to give away their strategy.

 ** _Fitz:_** _"We approached this match the same way as all the others," chuckled Fitz. "Olivia is prepared and very determined. She'll take the match one game at a time."_

 ** _Tally:_** _"Olivia didn't play a warm up tournament. Are you concerned that the 3 weeks off might result in her being a little rusty from the lack of match play?"_

 ** _Fitz:_** _"No. Olivia knows her body well. At the French Open she suffered from a stomach virus and needed to take time to fully recover after that tournament. We didn't push too hard the first week or so of the break, but since then she's had intensive training."_

 _"_ _She's focused and ready to get back to business."_

 ** _Tally:_** _"Well there you have it. Thanks Fitz, it's always a pleasure speaking with you. Good luck today."_

"Thanks Tally," replied Fitz, hugging her again before turning to climb the stairs to his seat in Olivia's box.

* * *

He couldn't help but look out at the massive crowd of spectators that had now filled Centre Court. Taking a moment to scan the crowd Fitz said a silent prayer, something he did before every match, while admiring the beauty that was Wimbledon, the largest stage in tennis.

"Hey Fitz," called Quinn pulling him out of his thoughts. "I want to introduce you to a few people who're joining us in the box today."

Fitz smiled and extended his hand to everyone, as Quinn made introductions and gave short background info on their connections to Olivia. Jake was the last to be introduced, and Fitz could tell Quinn was struggling to explain who he was. "I'm an old friend," cut in Jake, with an air of confidence. "Olivia and I go way back."

"Welcome Jake," Fitz cheerfully replied, however the wheels that were now rapidly turning coupled with red flags waving in his head told a different story.

Fitz knew exactly who Jake Ballard was. Once a promising tight-end, Jake was now warming the bench for the New York Jets. He was actually a good player, but off the field he'd been embattled one too many times, making himself a liability to every team he'd played with.

Fitz had recently heard from a close source that Jake had been suspended for the upcoming season, and while that explained why he was in London rather than at training camp, it didn't answer why he was now sitting in Olivia's box. Fitz settled into his seat next to Harrison, and retrieved his phone from his pocket to send a quick text.

 **Fitz:** I've got a job for you

After a few seconds his phone vibrated with a response.

 **Huck:** When do I start?

 **Fitz:** Now

 **Fitz:** Jake Ballard

Huck was Fitz's in-house tech master. He handled all the IT and security at both locations of Grant Tennis Academy, but his real gift was probing and hacking. Fitz had met Huck at Stanford where he wasn't even really enrolled, but had successfully penetrated the cyber walls of the University's Registrar's office and given himself a fake transcript and scholarship. Aside from having three meals a day and place to sleep, Huck's goal at Stanford was to hone his craft and have access to state-of-the-art equipment.

Fitz and Huck were roommates throughout their tenure, and oddly enough they got along very well considering they're backgrounds were polar opposite, and Huck not being much of a talker. Nowadays Fitz called on Huck's special skills when he wanted to stay a step ahead of his competitors, or if he needed to keep his adversaries close. Although he wasn't sure yet why, Fitz had a feeling Jake would soon fall into one of those categories.


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia stared dauntingly across the net at her opponent to draw out any weaknesses she could exploit. No one would ever guess by the confidence she exuded on court, or by her impressive career stats that she got nervous before every match. Walking onto the court she could feel butterflies fluttering in her belly, and the rumblings of what could've easily turned into a panic attack if she didn't quickly get her nerves under control. Thankfully after the coin toss and warmup, she slowly felt her body starting to settle, and by the time the umpire signaled the start of the match, Olivia was completely in the zone.

Forty-Six minutes later she'd won in straight sets and was shaking hands at the net.

Never one to underestimate an opponent, or take for granted the importance of a 1st-round match, Olivia came out sharp and fast, anticipating the young player's quick returns and the back-hand slice she'd been warned about. With an average first serve percentage of 96%, Olivia hit thirteen aces, and broke her opponent 4 times. To say she played incredibly well would be an understatement.

Making her exit off court, she sent her dad a text with the usual - _Hey Dad I won. Love you._ \- then stopped to sign memorabilia and pose for photos with fans before heading back to the tunnel where she would be escorted to the holding area for a cool down. Olivia looked up and was pleased to find Fitz waiting at the door with outstretched arms, wearing his signature lopsided grin.

"Hi," she breathed, as she walked into his embrace.

"Hi. Great match Livi."

Fitz, peeled the bags she was carrying from her shoulders and gently kissed her forehead. They held each other closely as Fitz spoke quietly in her ear, seemingly lost in their own world until they heard Quinn clearing her throat.

"Uh hmm... Olivia there are a few people here who would like to say hello."

Reluctantly they broke their private huddle, and turned to see her guests standing by idly chatting with one another as they waited to speak with her. Olivia exchanged fist bumps, and high-fives with her team, who then dispersed to set up for her cool down, before walking over to greet her friends one-by-one.

* * *

Taking her time to speak with each person, as they sang her praises and recounted highlights from the match, Olivia could see Jake in her peripheral view inching his way closer to her. She'd decided to simply shake his hand and keep it cordial, since she had neither the energy nor desire to take a trip with him down memory lane. He'd asked to see her, and as far as she was concerned, that request was being granted; nothing more. Jake however, had other intentions as he pulled her into a sweeping bear hug that practically lifted her off her feet.

"Liv!" Jake exclaimed while turning them from side to side. "It's been too long."

Completely taken aback by the sudden and unwanted affection, Olivia stiffened in Jake's arms not quite sure what to do with her own which ended up dangling at her sides. Several awkward seconds passed before Jake let her down, then leaned back so he could appraise her before slapping a wet kiss against her forehead just as he'd seen Fitz do moments earlier.

"Hey Jake," replied Olivia evenly. She shot a quick glance over her shoulder at Fitz before redirecting her attention to him.

"What an incredible match Liv! You were really something out there," Jake exaggerated, undeterred by the look of indifference on Olivia's face. As far as she knew, Jake could care less about tennis and he'd never attended any of her matches before or shown any interest in the sport.

Olivia stepped back to smooth out her dress, and motioned for Fitz to come closer.

"Jake this is my coach Fitzgerald Grant," Olivia announced proudly, taking Fitz's hand in hers. The two men locked eyes, and Fitz did his best to smile although his blood had almost reached a boil.

"Yes, we were introduced earlier," Fitz informed Olivia, never taking his eyes off Jake. "Thanks again for joining us today." Fitz added the 'us' to affirm that he and Olivia were a couple.

Seizing the opportunity to do a little investigating of his own, Fitz unclasped his and Olivia's hands and hung his arm loosely around her waist.

"So what brings you to Wimbledon Jake?" Both Fitz and Olivia, unbeknownst to the other, curiously waited to hear the lie Jake would come up with.

Jake took a moment to study the pair before answering. "I've got some business here in London, and needed something to fill my day," he said casually, as if his presence there was obvious.

"Also Olivia and I haven't connected in a while. I would like some time with her before she gets too deep in the tournament… You know- for old times' sake." Jake looked directly at Olivia and gave her a mischievous smirk.

Fitz had heard enough. _How about I wipe that stupid grin off your face._

Olivia felt Fitz's hand curl into a fist against her back, and knew she needed to quickly defuse the inevitable blowout that would occur if Jake kept talking. Before Fitz could respond, she turned to him and cupped his cheek. "Babe, can you give us a minute? I need to speak with Jake. I'll be in to start my cool down shortly."

Fitz heard Olivia but he didn't budge, nor did he take his eyes off Jake. It wasn't until he felt Olivia squeezing his hand, that he shifted his gaze and looked into her eyes to find the loving reassurance he needed in that moment. As far as Fitz was concerned Jake Ballard wasn't worthy of even a minute of Olivia's time, but he would have to trust her.

Olivia watched Fitz walk away, before turning back to Jake. She crossed her arms and leaned against the railing behind her.

"Look Jake, it was nice of you to come, but–"

"Wait," Jake cut in before she could finish. "Before you add the 'but' to that, I just want to tell you I come waving a white flag."

"So then talk," demanded Olivia. "You said you wanted to see me. I'm here… you're here, and yet you've said nothing."

Jake took a couple steps in her direction, but she put her hand up letting him know not to come any further.

"Liv –"

What's with the impromptu appearance Jake?" Olivia made no effort to mask her annoyance.

"Just say what you have to say then go."

Glancing around to see if anyone was in earshot, Olivia noticed Quinn and Mandy, as well as the security officers who'd escorted her to the court standing nearby. She was grateful for their presence in case Jake decided to get frisky.

"I don't ever think I've seen you like this before," Jake mused as if he was trying to recall an incident from the past.

"Like what?"

"Happy," he replied.

"In all the times we were together-"

"We were _never_ together Jake," Olivia quickly corrected.

"Just hear me out Liv. In all the times we were together," he repeated, "Not once did you have this air about you that I'm seeing now."

"You look so… beautiful, and glowing, and-" Jake paused to look at her before he continued. "You look happy."

"Is it him? Does _he_ make you happy?" She could tell Jake was holding his breath in anticipation of her answer. Olivia didn't appreciate Jake's line of questioning, and she had no intention of talking to him about her relationship with Fitz, but if it meant that he'd go away and stay away, then she was willing to give him a small nugget.

"Yes…yes he does," Olivia answered honestly. She couldn't contain the smile that crept onto her lips when she thought of Fitz.

"It's just that…"Jake struggled to find the right words. "Look, I was a stupid jerk, and I knew you wanted more from me. I didn't know how to be more… back then - I'm sorry." Jake was fidgeting and now visibly uncomfortable.

Olivia was stunned. Not once in the 4 years she'd known Jake, had she ever heard him apologize for anything. _Well damn! Did he come all this way to apologize to me?_ She was curious to hear more but chose to play it cool not willing to give even an inch, though secretly she was reveling in the satisfaction she got out of watching him grovel.

"Jake it's been two years. Two years of no contact whatsoever, and now you're here… apologizing for some shit that I can barely remember.

Why now?" Olivia wanted the truth. She needed him to come clean with her.

Several seconds ticked by before Jake responded. He was shifting nervously back and forth from one foot to the other, and Olivia noticed small beads of sweat pooled at the edge of his hairline. _What the hell?_

"The league suspended me," Jake finally mumbled almost inaudibly, his shoulders deflated.

Olivia had to crane her neck to hear the words he spoke.

"I got caught gambling, and now I'm suspended. But only temporarily if I can clean up my act and pay back the fines."

Not knowing what to say, Olivia sat down on the railing ledge and patted the spot next to her for him to sit down.

"What the hell Jake? Gambling?" Olivia couldn't believe it. She knew he was a wild card, but she didn't think he'd completely jeopardize his career for something so stupid. Jake was known for excessive partying and whore hopping, not gambling. This came as a shock to her.

"Why don't you start at the beginning," she asked, out of genuine concern. Her cool down would have to wait.

For the next 10 minutes Olivia let Jake fill her in on his troubles which started with small bets he'd make with a few buddies here and there, to reckless and excessive high-stakes gambling on almost every team in the league, including his own. Jake was being accused of masterminding a gambling ring that involved a slew of players, and even had mafia ties.

The NFL had suspended him for the upcoming season pending an investigation, but were waiting to go public in hopes that in the interim an agreement could be reached between his agent and the team regarding his contract.

"And what's worse is the other players involved all lawyered up, and turned on me. Fucking cocksuckers are still playing, while I'm left holding the bag."

Olivia listened as Jake continued his story, mostly feeling sorry for himself, and cursing everyone else involved, but never once did she hear him show any remorse for his own actions.

"Pre-season starts in a couple months. How are you supposed to 'clean up your act', as you say before then," she eventually asked, trying to make sense of it all.

"Well, first I need to disconnect from the lifestyle. Go underground for a while," Jake chuckled dryly.

"I had to hire an image consultant, whatever the fuck that is, and she wants me to get a girlfriend and go public so I can eventually propose, and-"

"WHAT?" "Propose?" Olivia couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Yeah Liv," Jake continued, draping an arm over her shoulder. "I've got to get married, and start a family so people will see that I'm a changed man. A good guy." Jake spoke as though he had it all figured out.

"So you're willing to enter an arranged marriage to save a reputation that was shit to begin with," she inquired, letting the intended jab roll off her tongue with no qualms.

"Not just my reputation, but my career. It's all I have."

Suddenly it became clear to Olivia that Jake's request to 'connect' seemed a little too intentional. She stood and moved away from the ledge she'd been sitting on.

"Wow…and here I was thinking you'd changed. But nope, not at all. You're still the same old selfish, manipulative Jake you've always been." Olivia's voice was raised as she pointed her index finger directly in his face.

"Tell me Jake, is that why you came here? To mix me up in this mess?"

"No…No," he cried, grabbing her wrist and pulling her back to him.

"I'm here because –"

Before Jake could say another word, the two security guards who had been standing in the distance were now at Olivia's side.

"Is there a problem here," asked the taller one. Olivia saw the name Tom on his badge.

Quinn walked up seconds later with Mandy in tow. "Liv, it's time to go," she announced. "Abby and Harrison are waiting for you."

Thankful for the interruption, Olivia flashed Quinn a look of relief and turned back to face Jake.

"I hope for the sake of your career things will work out."

"But we weren't finished talking," replied Jake with pleading eyes.

"Actually we are." Olivia squared her shoulders, and looked directly into Jake's eyes. "I accept your apology, however your actions are water under the bridge, and can't be undone." She spoke with finality, turning on her heels and heading towards the holding area.

* * *

Fitz stood in a low stance with his feet diagonal, knees slightly bent, and his right hand extended forward as he alternated between aiming left hooks and right jabs at the 100-pound heavy bag hanging in front of him. Although Fitz was no stranger to the boxing ring, he rarely exercised this way, opting to focus more on endurance and weight training during his workouts, and occasionally cardio when he'd miss his morning run. Today however, he needed the contact; to hit something. In reality he wanted to punch Jake Ballard in the face, but then he'd be playing right into his hands and there was no way he would allow himself to stoop to that level. _I'll be damned if I let that bastard swoop in and get in her way._

 ** _[Flashback: January 2013]_**

 _Fitz carefully studied the latest draft of his business proposal which outlined plans for a second location of Grant Tennis Academy. He wanted to make sure he'd left nothing to chance, before presenting it to the Grant Foundation Board of Directors, who would no doubt analyze every detail before stamping their seal of approval on the deal. Taking a sip of his café au lait, he made a few edits and jotted down notes he would later use in his presentation._

 _"_ _Mr. Grant," Lauren buzzed in over the intercom. "I have Cyrus Beene here to see you."_

 _"_ _Send him in."_

 _A moment later Fitz heard his door swing open and Cyrus boisterously greeted him._

 _"_ _Fitz, what a glorious afternoon it is here in Santa Barbara. I suppose if heaven is anything like this, then we're most certainly in for a treat."_

 _"_ _Hey Cy," Fitz chuckled but didn't bother looking up as he sifted through the stack of papers on his desk._

 _"_ _Ah there it is," Fitz hailed to himself, pulling a single document from the pile. He was met with a petit well-manicured, cocoa brown hand that extended across his desk._

 _Fitz immediately rose to his feet, his gaze traveling the length of the beauty standing before him._

 _"_ _Excuse me, where are my manners," quipped Cyrus. "Fitz this is-"_

 _"_ _Olivia Pope," finished Fitz, promptly cutting Cyrus off before he could properly introduce them._

 _"_ _And you're Fitzgerald Grant," Olivia responded, giving him a knowing look. "It's nice to finally meet you. I've seen you in passing over the years, but somehow we've never formally met."_

 _"_ _Well you know the old adage…" Fitz trailed. "There's a time and place for everything."_

 _Olivia didn't respond, she simply nodded and removed her hand from the grasp he still had on it._

 _"_ _Please, have a seat."_ _ **Why am I suddenly nervous?**_ _Fitz thought, needing something to occupy his now empty hand. He grabbed his coffee and lifted it to his lips._

 _"_ _Fitz, do you still have the same Pastry Chef," inquired Cyrus a little too eagerly._

 _"_ _His name is_ _ **James**_ _, Cyrus – and yes he's still here."_

 _"_ _Well then I'll let you kids get acquainted while I go find_ _ **James'**_ _sweet treats." Cyrus headed to the door. The double entendre wasn't lost on either of them, as they did their best to hold back their laughter._

 _As soon as Cyrus was gone, Olivia was the first to break; both her composure and the ice. "Oh my goodness," she spoke between fits of giggles. "He practically ran out of here. I have got to meet James," she insisted._

 _Can I get you anything to drink," Fitz asked, thankful that his nerves had calmed._

 _"_ _No I'm fine."_

 _He studied her, watching the slightest details of her body language. The way she sat comfortably but with perfect posture; her legs crossed at the ankle, her hands clasped together. Her tongue playing peak-a-boo between her lips. From the moment he held her gaze, Fitz was fascinated. Everything about her screamed confidence, and strength. In that moment he found himself wishing for a glimpse into her world. He wanted to know how her mind worked. What motivated her, incited her passion. Fitz wanted to know who she was._

 _After what seemed like an eternity of them sitting in silence, watching and waiting as they both took in the beauty that was the other. It was Fitz who finally spoke._

 _"_ _Olivia, do you mind if I ask the purpose of your visit? And please don't tell me you willfully volunteered to spend the day with your agent, because I know for a fact_ _ **no one**_ _likes to hang out with Cyrus."_

 _She laughed lightly, but he could sense the subtle shift in her demeanor. She seemed unsure, moving a stray strand of hair behind her ear and readjusting in her seat. Olivia took a deep breath before she began._

 _"_ _I…I need you to fix my game," she spoke softly, but refused to look at him, instead staring straight ahead."_

 _"_ _Look at me," Fitz insisted, as he took her hands in his. "Your game doesn't need to be fixed."_

 _"_ _But –"_

 _"_ _But nothing," he cut her off before she could go on. "Your game does not need to be fixed Olivia."_

 _"_ _Did you not see my performance at the Australian Open?" I've never lost a 1_ _st_ _-round match in my career, " she scoffed._

 _"_ _Well, there's a first time for everything."_

 _"_ _You think this is a joke?!" Olivia pulled away and got up from the sofa to leave his office._

 _"_ _Olivia wait. I didn't mean to make light of your distress," Fitz apologized, guiding her back to sit down._

 _"_ _I am fully aware that you loss in the **2**_ ** _nd_** _ **-round** to a much a lesser opponent. I am also very well aware that you haven't been as sharp since you came back from the extended break you took after your injury. Olivia it's not your game that needs fixing, it's your focus that needs to be redirected."_

 _She looked at him with wide eyes, as if she'd never heard this before._

 _"_ _Olivia, I'm going to ask you a series of questions, and depending on how you answer them I may or may not be able to help you._ _Okay?"_

 _"_ _Yes," she responded nodding her head in anticipation._

 _"_ _Are you passionate about your game? Are you open to change? Will you do whatever it takes within the realm of your God given abilities to be the best? How willing are you to be unconventional in your methods?_

 _Taking her time to ponder the questions, she got up to walk around Fitz's office and stopped at his desk where she picked up a photo of his children._

 _"_ _Are these your kids," she asked over her shoulder. Fitz could see a genuine smile tugging at both corners of her mouth._

 _"_ _Yes, they're my daughters," stated Fitz proudly. "My oldest, Sofie is 9 and the little love bug with no front teeth is Madison. She's 6."_

 _"_ _They're everything to me," Fitz added, trying to choke back the emotion in his voice._

 _He watched her replace the frame on his desk, and with her back still turned to him she visibly sighed, allowing her shoulders to rise and fall._

 _"_ _Fitz, I'm incredibly passionate about my game. I'm here because I need to do things differently. If that means changes need to be made in the way I train, then I'm certainly open to it. I've always played tennis well. And while I go out on the court to win each and every time, I realize that with my age, and a new school of players, the tide will inevitably turn. I will do whatever it takes to be the very best - you have my word on that."_

 _"_ _As for unconventional methods, I'm not exactly sure what all that entails, but my gut tells me whatever it is will be worth the challenge."_

 _Fitz observed her intently as she stood looking out the window. He was unsure what emotions her face held, but he could tell she was dealing with her feelings underneath the surface. He walked up behind her and stood closely before turning her around to face him._

 _"_ _Olivia, I have no doubt that your talent will take you to the top, but only your focus, drive and passion will keep you there."_

* * *

Fitz pounded the bag until his knuckles burned; his shoulders were tightened to the point that he could barely rotate his arms. He'd removed his shirt when he soaked through it, and now his bare, chiseled upper body glistened with sweat as he continued to overly exert himself in an attempt to clear his head. Fitz was so intensely focused on the punching bag he didn't hear Cyrus walk in.

"I haven't seen you like this in a long time. What's the occasion?"

Annoyance flashed across Fitz's face, not appreciating the interruption. He landed a few more punches before answering, "Like what?"

"Pissed," Cyrus deadpanned.

"I'm not pissed. I'm working out," responded Fitz using the same tone.

"You forget- I knew you even before you were a horny teenager giving tennis lessons and back massages to lonely housewives at the country club."

Fitz couldn't help but chuckle at the memory. He gripped the bag and leaned against it to catch his breath.

"So what's got you in here killing yourself?" Cyrus pulled up a weight bench and sat across from Fitz.

"I don't know…maybe I'm creating a mountain out of a mole hill," murmured Fitz, starting to second guess his feelings.

"I'm just worried that Liv is going to lose her focus during this tournament. We're so close to beating all the records, and making history. I don't know what I'd do if…" he trailed, briefly losing himself in his thoughts.

"Have you spoken with Liv about your concerns," inquired Cyrus.

"She's counting on _me_ to keep it together Cy. I can't let her see me sweat." Fitz got up and began to pace; A habit he'd picked up from Olivia.

"You know when she came to me 2 years ago, I promised her that I would take her to the top. I think we've been so focused on getting to this level that I haven't put enough effort into keeping her here."

In the short time Olivia and Fitz worked together she'd surpassed even their wildest expectations, garnering 7 of 10 Grand Slams, and holding a firm grip on the number 1 spot for 100 consecutive weeks. Longer than any other active player. She was now on the cusp of breaking records against the all-time greats.

Cyrus sighed heavily, running a hand through his thinning hair. "This wouldn't have anything to do with that bottom feeder Jake Ballard now would it?"

Fitz, tensed at the mention of Jake's name.

"I told you the League suspended him. Ballard doesn't have a leg to stand on," scoffed Cyrus dismissively.

"I should have known it would only be a matter of time before he came sniffing around, looking for a way out," Cyrus grumbled to himself in chastisement for the oversight.

"What do you mean, 'a way out'," asked Fitz with narrowed eyes.

"It's nothing that can't be handled," Cyrus reassured. I'll take care of it. You just worry about getting our girl to the championship next week."

Fitz heard his phone ring, and was relieved to see that Huck was calling.

"Cy, I've got to take this. Let's get a drink later."

"Sure, and remember what I said, "called Cyrus over his shoulder on his way out the door. "Let me handle Ballard."

Fitz waited until Cyrus was gone before answering.

"Hey Huck what did you find?"

"I just emailed the file. The security key will be sent via text from an unknown number and will dissipate 30 seconds after you open the message."

"Thanks. I'll be in touch," replied Fitz before hanging up.

* * *

Cyrus stood on the other side of the door, retrieving a small burner phone from the inside pocket of his jacket, and dialed a number.

"Hey boss," spoke the voice on the other end.

"Charlie. I need you on the next plane to London."


	5. Chapter 5

On the exterior one would think she didn't have a care in the world since she wore no frown, nor were there any visible worry lines marring her face. The reality however, was that Olivia Pope was an expert at hiding her emotions when necessary; it was a survival tactic. Sure she was physically present, but her mind was pacing in circles trying to process the conversation she'd just had.

 _"_ _I need to disconnect. Go underground for a while."_ Jake's words replayed on a loop in her thoughts as she lay face up on the mat allowing her body to be contorted from one position to the next on Harrison's command. _"_ _I knew you wanted more from me... I'm sorry."_

Olivia pressed her back into the floor as Abby stretched her hamstrings, lifting one leg vertically above her and pushing it forward as far as it would go, while she lay quietly staring up at the ceiling. Abby repeated this with the other leg, and then again before Olivia was directed to turn onto her side and bend her legs at the knees to stretch her lower back.

 _Did he really just show up here, throw out some lame apology, and expect me to trust him in blind faith?_

She'd never been one to judge or relish in another person's misery, but in this instance she couldn't help but wonder if Jake's current circumstances were the result of good old fashioned karma? She closed her eyes tightly, rebuking any feelings of sympathy as she entertained this notion, and allowed her brain to resurrect a memory she'd buried long ago. Once again Jake's troubles were prompted by _his_ poor choices.

* * *

 **[Flashback: December 2012]**

 _"_ _Ladies and gentlemen as we make our final descent into the San Francisco Bay area, please make sure your seat backs and tray tables are in the full upright position and seatbelts are securely fastened," announced a flight attendant over the speaker._

 _Olivia was spending an extended weekend in San Francisco with Jake. They'd been speaking more regularly than usual since he'd gotten traded to the 49ers, and while initially she'd dismissed his invitation to visit thinking he was probably just homesick and would eventually get over it, as time passed and they continued to keep in touch she'd wondered if there could possibly be more to it. The team still had a few games before closing out the regular season and they were expected to go to the playoffs which meant majority of his time would be spent at the stadium with practices, but he'd insisted she come._

 _Although she wasn't entirely certain of his motive, she knew Jake well enough to expect that he'd never come right out and ask her to be his girlfriend; no he was too nouveau for that. If she wanted to define what they were, she'd have to be the one to bring it up. Sure she'd never gotten goosebumps at his touch, nor had her lady bits ever stirred when he entered a room like the girls in romance novels, but to be honest she hadn't ever really considered him seriously before either._

 _While he was known for being a notorious playboy, she didn't date much and preferred to keep her personal life closely guarded, so having a relationship of substance was something neither of them had ever discussed. What they did was simple... familiar. Sure she enjoyed it, but they couldn't be the proverbial friends with benefits forever._

 _Olivia high-stepped out of the San Francisco International Airport donning white pencil leg pants paired with Dior peep toe pumps, and an oversized heather gray cashmere cardigan draped over her shoulders. Vintage Gazelle sunglasses framed her face perfectly, and her hair which hung just at the top of her back was straightened and parted slightly off center._

 _Jake had told her he would send a car but when no one met her at either baggage claim or curbside, she resorted to hailing a cab and told the driver to take her to the W Hotel where she knew he was renting a residence._

 ** _Liv:_** _Headed to the hotel… You home?_

 ** _Jake:_** _No. I left a keycard at the desk._

 ** _Liv:_** _K_

 _Settling into her seat, Olivia gazed out the window as the driver maneuvered through heavy rush hour traffic in the direction of downtown. Half an hour later the cab pulled up in front of the hotel, she paid her fare and let the bellhop take care of her bags before proceeding to make a beeline for the entrance. Ever cognizant of her surroundings, Olivia left her sunglasses over her eyes and kept her head low as she made her way through the lobby._

 _"_ _Hi, welcome to W San Francisco," greeted a cheerful blonde with bleached white teeth, and big breasts that threatened to spill out of her top._

 _"_ _Are you checking in?"_

 _"_ _No, my friend left his key here for me."_

 _"_ _What's the room number," asked the blonde, batting her eyelashes inquisitively and smiling from ear to ear._

 _"_ _He's a resident. Jake Ballard." Olivia could feel her nerves twitch at the thought of Jake forgetting to leave the key._

 _"_ _Oh yesss. Mr. Ballard, we just love having him here!" She extended a card across the counter to Olivia._

 _"_ _Here ya' go… and be sure to let Ja- excuse me, I mean_ _ **Mr. Ballard**_ _know his biggest fan Candy says hello."_

 ** _Bitch you tell him_** _, Olivia flashed a fake smile and snatched the keycard from Candy's grasp as she turned on her heels and headed in the direction of the elevator._

 _Jake's apartment was located on the 18_ _th_ _floor overlooking the city with breathtaking views of the San Francisco skyline and Bay Bridge. The apartment itself was chic and modern, but to her it lacked the warmth and coziness of a home. She noticed there were no personal effects such as photos or trophies on display, to her the place didn't look lived in at all. She suspected the hotel provided maid service since every room was spotless and nothing seemed to be out of place; not at all the bachelor pad she'd expected._

 _It was almost 7:00 and she was hungry but didn't want to go out without him, so to pass the time she decided to lay on the sofa and watch TV until he got in. Several hours later Olivia awoke to infomercials playing on repeat in the dark apartment._ _ **What the…**_ _Her eyes slowly adjusted to the room, which was illuminated by the TV and the city's picturesque skyline as she got up and scrolled through her phone for any missed calls or messages from Jake, to which there were none. Just as she'd decided to call him, the front door swung open and she could hear him laughing and talking to someone, seemingly unfazed by the late hour. She stood frowning with both arms folded, and all her weight shifted onto one leg in bitter annoyance._

 _"_ _Thanks again for the ride," Jake spoke loudly into his bluetooth headset as he entered the apartment, flipping on the lights and throwing his things onto the counter; he seemed slightly startled to see her standing there._

 _"_ _Hey Liv, you made it."_

 _Calm down Olivia… count to 10… just give him a chance to explain. She silently reasoned with herself._

 _"_ _Come here and give me a hug," he summoned, with outstretched arms and a silly grin._

 _Although Olivia remained rooted in place, she could feel her frown fading as she took in Jake's appearance. She had to admit, he did look good in a long sleeve V-neck, loose fitted cargo pants, and boots. His hair was longer than she remembered, and he'd let his facial hair grow in more than the usual five o'clock shadow he wore._

 _Without permission, a small smile crept onto the corner of her lips which didn't go unnoticed by Jake who took it as his que to invade her personal space, and wrap his arms around her waist. He then attempted to kiss her lips but their embrace was cut short when Olivia pulled away._

 _"_ _Have you been drinking," she asked accusingly._

 _Jake sighed heavily debating whether to tell the truth or lie; ultimately he chose the latter._

 _"_ _After practice I went out with some of the guys."_

 _"_ _While I sat here waiting for you?" Olivia spat, raising one eyebrow in disbelief._

 _"_ _C'mon Liv. Give me a break. We had a tough practice today. We're headed to the playoffs you know."_

 _"_ _Oh and that excuses you for being a dick?" Look you invited_ _ **me**_ _here, so at the very least-_

 _Liv…you know I didn't mean it like that," Jake began to backpedal, sensing the conversation was headed downhill._

 _"_ _Why don't we start over," he pleaded softly, reaching for her hand and pulling her in closely._

 _The next two days went by quickly. Jake had practice and team meetings on Friday, while Olivia spent the day shopping and at the spa. Saturday afternoon they visited a couple tourist sites near the hotel and walked a few blocks to Union Square where they dined on scallops and lobster before calling it an early evening so he could rest up for his game the following day._

 _Sunday morning Olivia awoke to the sound of her phone vibrating on the bedside table. Rolling over, she squinted her eyes and answered groggily pulling a pillow over head to block out the light._

 _"_ _Have you seen TMZ," shouted Abby through the receiver causing Olivia to lower the volume and move the device from her ear._

 _"_ _Abby," Olivia huffed. "Good morning to you too…I was sleeping."_

 _"_ _Well I'm sure you'll be wide awake once you see the photos circulating of you and Ballard kissing all over San Francisco."_

 ** _Oh shit_** _thought Olivia, tossing the pillow aside. She sat up and patted the area around her in search of the satin nighty she'd worn to bed the evening before, while her eyes followed the sound of the shower shutting off on the other side of the wall. Moments later a towel clad Jake entered the bedroom leaving a billow of steam in his wake as he strutted over to her sitting up in bed. Olivia quickly took her phone off speaker and lifted it back to her ear. "Thanks Abby, I'm going to call you later… Bye." Abby could still be heard yelling on the other end as Olivia disconnected the call._

 _"_ _Good morning beautiful," Jake complimented, leaning in for a kiss to which Olivia dodged just in time causing him to almost lose his footing._

 _"_ _Ewww… morning breath," she chided, slapping a hand over her mouth to ensure he wouldn't attempt to kiss her again. She got up taking the sheet with her as she walked around the room in search of her gown and iPad which she found lying on the ottoman at the foot of the bed._

 _She'd been pleasantly surprised yesterday that somehow they'd managed to avoid the usual onslaught of paparazzi, having only been stopped a few times to sign autographs, mostly by_ _ **her**_ _fans since it was no secret that 49ers fans weren't too keen on having the NFL's chief troublemaker on the team._

 _Scrolling through the photos, she was relieved to see that they were all captured at the restaurant in Union Square. Mostly of them eating, but a couple were taken of him leaning in to kiss her while they held hands. Olivia thought the pictures could easily be interpreted as friendly, not nearly as bad as she'd imagined. She didn't like the invasion of privacy, but there was nothing she could do about it. They were both public figures, and they'd chosen to step out in public together. It was an expected consequence._

 _"_ _What you reading," Jake asked curiously, as he sat down next to her and began to towel dry his hair._

 _"_ _Take a look." Olivia placed her iPad in his lap and watched him intently as he scrolled through the article and accompanying photos. After a couple minutes passed and he hadn't said anything, to occupy herself she got up to brush her teeth._

 _"_ _What do you think," she called out from the bathroom while watching his reflection through the mirror._

 _"_ _About what?"_

 _Olivia rolled her eyes and washed her mouth out before turning to face him. She placed a hand on her hip and headed back into the bedroom. It was now or never. They needed to talk about what it was they were doing._

 _"_ _About the photos Jake, what do you think?"_

 _"_ _I think you look good on my arm," he joked, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her onto his lap._

 _She didn't protest this time when he pressed his lips against hers._

 _"_ _Very funny smartass. And what do you think about us being more… than just friends," she murmured, then squirmed a little when his cold wet lips made a trail down her neck._

 _Almost immediately Jake stopped his ministrations and pulled back to examine her face while she eagerly awaited his response to the bait she'd just cast. She sensed he was carefully weighing his options._

 _"_ _Uhm…well," he hesitated a bit before continuing. "I think we're more now. You're here in my spot. You're coming to my game later as my girl. What more is there?"_

 _For a nano-second Olivia's face dropped before she recovered. They both sat in awkward silence until she moved off his lap and sat next to him on the ottoman._

 _"_ _C'mon Liv," he said nudging her shoulder. "Don't tell me you're getting serious on me now?"_

 _"_ _Not at all," she replied earnestly. Olivia had her answer. He wanted to continue as they were, and while she was fine with their arrangement, she had to admit that it was sobering to hear Jake say it._

 _Later that evening Olivia watched from the premium suite as the 49ers won their game, and afterwards the players and their families were invited to the owner's mansion to celebrate. Olivia knew the owner, as they'd been introduced the year prior at the Team Owners' Guild conference in Dallas. She remembered that his wife had just succumbed to her battle with breast cancer, and at the time he'd been overwhelmed with grief but somehow managed to speak valiantly about his loss. In spite of the terrible ordeal, he'd found the strength and encouragement to raise awareness through his team and personal celebrity as platforms to champion the deadly disease. She was glad to see that he'd healed from such a painful time in his life, but was quite surprised to learn that he'd since gotten remarried to woman almost 30 years his junior. Olivia couldn't help but notice that his young wife seemed to be enjoying the spoils of his wealth, and at the moment a bottle of vodka, a little more than her hosting duties._

 _Olivia was accustomed to luxury, but never had she seen a compound quite like this. The sprawling estate situated on 20 acres in Los Altos Hills looked more like a Mediterranean oasis than a residence; with fully equipped guest quarters, stables, tennis and basketball courts, an Olympic sized pool and sauna. The party was contained to the first floor but the team owner had unabashedly volunteered his very tipsy wife to give tours to anyone who was interested._

 _Sitting in the great room, she nursed a glass of wine and pretended to be interested in a lively conversation the wives were having about the vacations they were planning to take after the season. With the exception of a few thirsty groupies who'd somehow gotten into the party, Olivia was relieved that no one had badgered her for pictures or autographs. At the game she'd fielded a few questions about her connection to Jake in light of the unauthorized TMZ expose, but for the most part people were friendly and remained in their lanes, and she couldn't have been more grateful._

 _She and Jake had arrived at the party together hand in hand but parted ways shortly after when he'd gotten pulled away by some of his teammates, and she'd gone in the direction of the bar for a much needed glass of wine. An hour later, she was bored and curious to see what the rest of the house looked like. It was too chilly for a tour of the grounds but she wouldn't mind seeing the rest of the mansion, so she set out in search of the owner's wife. After what seemed like several laps around the spacious layout of the 1_ _st_ _floor and no sign of the woman, she decided to take the winding staircase she'd discovered just off the catering kitchen which led to a separate wing of the house._

 _Slipping off her stilettoes, she left them at the top of the stairs so the clacking of her heels wouldn't be heard as she wandered along the oak flooring from room to room. Olivia admired the photography of vast landscapes from around the world with montages of contemporary artwork splayed along the walls, taking note of how they all had one thing in common; each piece was signed by the same artist_ _ **Isabel**_ _. She easily surmised the hall she was standing in was a shrine, meant to pay homage to the owner's late wife no doubt, since she'd come face to face with the woman herself beautifully illustrated in a watercolor that hung regally in a French Louis XIV inspired gold frame that looked as if it had been handcrafted. The engraving underneath read,_ _ **Lady Isabel My Love**_ _._

 _A loud thud, followed by muffled voices that echoed behind the closed door across from where she stood startled Olivia out of her thoughts. Quietly she tiptoed to the door and pressed her ear against it to hear what was being said._

 _"_ _Ooooh… Aaaah…" She heard a woman's voice moan from inside the room. Figuring it was probably a good time to head back downstairs, Olivia pulled back and turned away just as a man's voice rang out, "You like that huh… you like my fat dick!"_

 _Oh she knew that voice. That voice belonged to Jake._ _ **Oh hell no**_ _\- Without thinking she pushed the door open and walked right in to find the owner's wife bent over the side of a dresser with Jake drilling mercilessly into her ass._ _ **You've got to be fucking kidding me**_ _\- Olivia was seething as she stood with lead feet planted firmly in place silently watching in horror with one hand clamped over her mouth as they fucked like wild dogs, sputtering and moaning obscenities that filled the room. Reaching into her clutch, she retrieved her phone and alerted them to her presence; [Click] [Click] [Click] Olivia took snap shots of the pair. The flash must've caught Jake's attention first, as he looked up from his sex induced haze with wide eyes like a deer in headlights. "Smile asshole you're on candid camera!" Olivia didn't wait for a response as she tore out of the room as fast as she could, practically running down the hall in the direction of the stairs. She could hear Jake behind her._

 _"_ _Olivia! Liv wait," He called out as he caught up to her, still adjusting himself in his pants._

 _"_ _Fuck you Jake… Fuck you." She stopped and turned around to face him._

 _"_ _Olivia, it's not what you th-"_

 _"_ _Save it," she spat. You're a pathetic piece of shit who can't keep his dick in his pants. And the worst part of this is I knew that shit before I even came out here, and yet I came anyway."_

 _"_ _Wait…just wait a minute," he begged desperately grabbing both her shoulders and shaking her a little._

 _"_ _Take your hands off me," she spoke low and even through gritted teeth. "Don't you ever touch me. I hope you enjoyed yourself… you and that trick belong together. Her husband is a good man, and he doesn't deserve this." She knew she was rambling but she didn't care. Jake was a rotten person, and he'd made a fool of her. She wanted out of that house, and to get as far away from him as she could. Holding back tears that were threatening to fall, she willed herself to maintain her composure and returned to the party. After that night she didn't return to his apartment. She'd signed a twenty dollar bill and gave it to the concierge on duty so he'd collect her personal items, then hailed a cab to the airport._

 _A month later the 49ers released a statement that Jake was benched indefinitely for "health concerns." The team went on to win the Super bowl without him, and he was promptly dropped from their roster. He'd texted her a couple times the week after she left San Francisco, to which she never responded, and he didn't pursue her any further._

* * *

"You've got 15 minutes until your press conference," announced Quinn from across the room, rousing Olivia from her reverie. _Where is Fitz_ she wondered, as she reached for her phone and dialed him; after a few rings his voicemail picked up. _Where is he -_ Olivia only half listened as Quinn rattled off a laundry list of obligations she had that evening. "Cyrus will meet you in the press room, then you've got a photo op in the Champions Club. You'll need to be in the car and headed to Regents Park by 6:00…" Quinn continued.

 **Livi:** Where are you?

 **FTG:** Working

 **Livi:** Why didn't you say goodbye? Are we okay?

She waited for his response which never came. _Fuck_ – She sat gathering her thoughts with her ankles crossed and arms hanging over her knees. Harrison extended his hand to pull her up onto her feet. "Oh Liv, I almost forgot. Fitz said to go ahead without him…something about needing to catch up on some work back at the house." Olivia shook her head knowingly and quietly followed Quinn out the door to the locker room.

Having carefully observed Olivia since she'd come in for her cool down, Abby noticed her boss seemed a little distant, and most definitely deep in her thoughts, even if she was doing her absolute best to hide it. Having worked with her for a decade, and been friends with her for even longer came with a great deal of insight. Outside of Fitz, Abby was Olivia's closest confidant. She was also the person who could see right through her bullshit, and she wasn't afraid to call her out when necessary. She'd been there when Olivia and Jake met, and also there when he would come and go, and there again when she'd returned from San Francisco humiliated. The following month Abby had watched Olivia get defeated in the early round of a Major tournament because her confidence was shot and her head wasn't in the game. Abby had taken it as a personal affront when Olivia recounted the story of what happened in San Francisco, and on some level she even blamed herself for not being able to do more to help Olivia at the time. So as her best friend, there was no way she would stand by and watch that sorry asshole walk back onto the scene and get in the way again. Not this time.

"How about we grab dinner at that spot we found during our last trip here," Abby interrupted Quinn who was still briefing Olivia on logistics as she got dressed. Abby secretly hoped they could ditch Quinn so she could grill Olivia as much as she wanted.

"Which spot," asked Quinn excited at the prospect of having a girl's night out.

"Yeah… we went someplace different every night," Olivia chimed in, as she tugged on a pair of motorcycle pants.

"You know, the place in Mayfair with amazing tacos and even better tequila. Oh, and sorry Quinn, but tonight is besties only." Abby gave her best pouty face impression.

"Abby!" Olivia scoffed, then reached out to comfort Quinn who looked hurt that she was disinvited.

"It's okay, I wasn't expecting to hang out tonight, there's plenty I could be doing."

"Nonsense. We're going to dinner…together," Olivia quipped glaring at Abby, daring her to object.

When Olivia bent over to lace up her combat boots and wasn't looking, Quinn stuck her tongue out at Abby, and in return received an eye roll from the feisty redhead.

The girls met Cyrus standing outside the press room door on a call that he abruptly ended as soon as they approached. "Olivia," he beamed, extending his arms for a hug. "Great match today kiddo. You're off to a hell of a start." He linked their arms and led her into the press room, leaving Abby and Quinn behind.

"I spoke to Fitz Liv, he's worried about you."

"Yeah, well he won't even talk to me. I tried calling and texting and he's being short."

"You have a lot riding on this tournament. You're going to make history. Stay in the zone."

"But –"

"No buts!" Cyrus turned to face her and placed both his hands on her shoulders. "Fitz will come around. You need to focus on what you came here to do. That's all. Now…let's get this over with."

Mandy, who'd been waiting inside the press room ushered Olivia and Cyrus to the platform and stood off to the side, staying in their line of sight so she could signal to them when it was time to wrap it up. Reporters from various media outlets were seated in four rows in front of the platform, and as the pair took their seats, Cyrus announced they had exactly 10 minutes for questions before Olivia had to leave.

[Click] [Flash] [Click] [Flash]

The bright lights of cameras and video recorders were blinding as Olivia scanned the room in search of a familiar reporter to kick off the interview with. Out of courtesy she chose Jill Newton with BBC sports, who was seated in the front row just to the right of her. Olivia pointed directly at Jill who then asked the first question.

 ** _Jill:_** _"You breezed through your first round today. Are you feeling any effects from the illness you grappled with in Paris?"_

 ** _Olivia:_** _"No, I feel great. Paris was an anomaly. I'm never sick… so I was surprised it hit me like that."_

"Next question," Cyrus called out. Olivia pointed to Jeff, an older man with white hair.

 ** _Jeff:_** _"Olivia you hit 13 aces during the match, do you think you'll top your record last year of 125 aces for the tournament?"_

 ** _Olivia:_** _[chuckles] "I had no idea I'd hit 125 aces last year."_

"Next question." Olivia pointed in the direction of a young Asian guy named Chad seated a few rows back.

 ** _Chad:_** _"_ _Olivia your 2_ _nd_ _round opponent – "_

 ** _Olivia:_** _"You can stop there Chad. My coach hasn't briefed me on my next opponent. I don't know who she is, and I'd appreciate it if you left it that way. Thanks."_

 ** _Chad:_** _"But don't you think that's risky? Not knowing who your opponent is?"_

 ** _Olivia:_** _"_ _Fitz knows who she is, and that's all that matters right now. Besides, haven't you heard the saying,_ _ **no risk no reward**_ _?" [Laughter all around the room]_

Olivia averted her eyes from Chad and pointed to Gina, an ESPN reporter who was seated on the back row.

 ** _Gina:_** _"You had a few special guests in your box today; Jake Ballard with the New York Jets was among them. What's your relationship with him?"_

 ** _Cyrus:_** _"We're done here."_

Olivia put her hand up and glanced over at Cyrus to let him know she could handle it.

 ** _Olivia:_** _"I've known Jake for a long time, we're old friends."_ She shrugged her shoulders dismissively _._

 ** _Cyrus:_** _"No more questions."_

Mandy caught Cyrus' eye and signaled from her perch that it was time to leave. They filed out of the room with both Abby and Quinn in tow, and headed in the direction of the Champions Club for Olivia's photo shoot.

About 9:00 the SUV pulled up in front of Peyote Restaurant. Tom got out to open the door and escorted the girls inside. After the way he'd handled himself earlier, Olivia told Quinn to arrange for him to work exclusively with the team for the duration of her time in London.

Peyote was packed wall to wall with people even lined up on the sidewalk to get in, but since Olivia was a celebrity they didn't need a reservation to get a table. No sooner than they were seated Abby began peppering her with questions. " _What did Jake want"..."Why is he here"... "Are you going to see him while he's in town"... "What did Fitz say?"_

"Wow Abby really? You should breathe," Olivia said not looking up from her menu. She could see Quinn chuckling out the corner of her eye.

"Sorry Liv, but he makes me so angry. I hate that he's shown up here."

"I know Abs, but trust me when I say it's nothing. He's nothing, and I'm not putting any more thought into him or that irrelevant conversation. "Now, how about a flight of margaritas?"

Abby stared at Olivia through squinted eyes, not quite ready to let the subject go but she knew better than to push or else Olivia would completely shut down, and she'd be no closer to finding out anything than she was now. Quinn clapped her hands in delight, thrilled to hear that there would be no talk of Jake to suck the fun out of their evening, and promptly summoned their server.

* * *

Fitz sat in the study located on the bottom floor of the house pouring over tax records and bank statements belonging to Jake Ballard. There was a video and photos included in the file Huck sent, but he hadn't gotten to them yet. Fitz hovered over his laptop and scrolled through the sections Huck had highlighted as areas of interest.

"Hey man what you working on?" Harrison walked in and took a seat on the chaise lounge across from the desk.

"Nothing much… just reviewing this month's financials," Fitz lied, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"In the middle of the month," Harrison asked warily. He knew Fitz was up to something, especially after the way he'd blown in and out of the holding area not waiting for Liv to finish her recovery.

Sensing the skepticism in Harrison's tone, Fitz stopped his probing and looked up to find Harrison with one leg crossed and his hands clasped behind his head, glaring back at him with a smirk splayed across his face.

"Okay fine," he relented. "I'm doing research on Ballard."

"I knew it! Grant, I keep telling you I'm not as naïve as you keep trying to play me for. You and Huck get to do all the good shit, meanwhile y'all like to leave me babysitting the girls. Not happening. From this point on, I want in on all male bonding activities."

Fitz laughed heartily and leaned back in his seat. "You call this is male bonding? Snooping through some douche's bank recs? Trust me when I say you're better off with Abby and Quinn."

"Ohhh… you wound me Fitz," said Harrison clutching his chest, feigning hurt. "Is that how it's gonna be?"

"Harry you know I've got you man, but you need to stay clean… especially on this one. It's bad enough that I've got to sort through Ballard's pathetic life, but if Liv found out I dragged you into this, she'd never forgive me."

"Well if and when you decide to twist that motherfucker's cap, just give me a heads up."

"Of course," Fitz assured, pleased to hear that Harrison was willing and ready for whatever.

The two men rose from their respective seats and bumped fists.

"Alright man I'm out," said Harrison. There's a women's doubles match tonight I need to scout."

"Oh I hear you… just make sure you're at practice tomorrow morning at 8."

"Wouldn't miss it."

Settling back against the leather seat, Fitz took a sip of scotch and placed a call to Huck.

"Yeah," answered Huck on the first ring.

"So Ballard's been gambling. He's up to his ass in debt and it looks like the Feds have frozen all but one account. Over 4 million in bets… this shit is a mess."

"Well that account is in his deceased brother's name, and is being funded by a different source… Baron Rutherford; which is why the authorities didn't find it. You want me to freeze that one too?"

"May as well," Fitz retorted, taking another sip of scotch. _Baron Rutherford_ _is Mellie's father, why the hell would he be involved?_

"It hasn't been made public yet huh?"

"Nope. Not yet."

Fitz scrolled through photos of Jake making money drops at various locations. "What's with the video footage," he asked nonchalantly still scrolling through the pictures.

"You haven't seen it." Huck's question was more of a statement.

"No… what is it?" Fitz pulled up the video and waited for it to load. Moments later two images appeared on the screen, with what looked to be Jake lying on his back and a woman straddling him.

"What the fuck is this," Fitz growled through the receiver. Although the images were blurry, he had to admit the silhouette bore striking similarities to Olivia's body; the curvature of her back; the bend of her hips. Fitz couldn't bring himself to continue watching, and he didn't have to because Jake finished and the video ended after just 2 minutes. _Did she_ _once love him? Did she writhe and moan at his touch the way she'd does for me?_ The thought alone sent Fitz into a tailspin; he threw the glass he'd been holding into the wall, shattering it into a million pieces.

"Fitz…Fitz," Huck called through the speaker to no avail.

Fitz got up and paced the room, running a hand through his hair, as he tried to mentally block the image he'd just seen from his mind. _Fucking Ballard is a dead man._

"Fitz you need to calm down and listen." Huck spoke concisely, not leaving any room for protest.

"It's not Olivia."

"WHAT," he roared in disgust, not fully processing what Huck had said.

"Fitz listen to me," Huck persisted. "This video was made 2 months ago. I traced its origin back to a recording device purchased in New York, and the computer used was registered to an IP address belonging to Jake Ballard. I've erased any trace of the video.

"Why if it's not her," Fitz shot back, confused and not fully convinced. At this point he was irritated by the whole thing.

"Because yes she was in New York when the video was made…so were you, but we'll have a hard time proving it isn't her. You and I both know the general public would try and convict her for this, and there would be nothing we could do to stop it."

Fitz sighed, rubbing his hands over his eyes. "Were there any other videos?"

"No… just this one. My guess is he planned to release it for the express purpose of assassinating her character and ultimately knocking her off her game."

"Or he's obsessed with her," said Fitz imagining the worst. "Either way he's going down. I will personally see to that. Huck, I need you to freeze his account, and block his passport. He's not leaving London."

"Fitz-"

"Just do it," he demanded then ended the call, tossing his phone across the desk.

* * *

Olivia wasn't tipsy but she was definitely more relaxed thanks to the assortment of flavored margaritas they'd sampled at dinner. It was midnight when she, Abby and a very happy Quinn arrived back at the house. The lights were out and it appeared no one was awake. "Practice bright and early in the morning," Abby reminded, as they reached the top of the stairs and parted ways to retire to their respective bedrooms.

The master suite was on the opposite end of the hall from where the rest of her team was sleeping with the exception of Fitz, and when she approached his door she leaned against it listening for any sounds of movement. After standing there for several seconds, and not hearing anything she carefully turned the knob and eased the door open, only to find the bed made and him nowhere in sight. Her shoulders sank, and she closed the door back and went across the hall to her own room. Foregoing the usual quick scan of her surroundings, she stooped down to unlace her boots and one by one tugged them off. Once she was barefoot, she stood up and was frozen in place at the sight before her, one of the sexiest visions she'd ever seen. Fitz was sitting up in bed with his notebook splayed across his lap, as he slept with his head tilted back against the headboard. Both bedside lamps were on, and smooth jazz sounded softly from the speaker across the room.

He was naked from the waist up. His toned upper body was positioned perfectly at attention and his lower half, clad in pajama bottoms was covered by the plush goose down comforter on the bed. _He's beautiful_ – She crept across the room and lay between his body and the edge of the mattress. She explored his stomach and chest with her fingertips, then traced the outline of his nipples which caused him to stir, but still his eyes remained closed. Leaning in closely, she placed her lips against one of his tight pink nubs, and softly pecked it before taking it into her mouth. Fitz's eyes popped open and a smile graced his lips. He softly kissed her hair, and cupped her face in his hands causing her to look up at him.

"Hi," she whispered breathily.

"Hi."

He flipped them over so he was on top, and lifted the thin blouse she wore just over her stomach and placed kisses there. She ran her fingers through his hair and arched her back when his lips trailed up the valley between her breasts and his tongue came out of hiding, licking along the outline of her nipples which poked through the thin material. She sat up and helped him lift her top over her head then reached back and unhooked her bra leaving her mounds exposed to him. She dipped her hand into his pajamas and stroked his length, slowly pumping him until she felt pre-cum ooze from his slit. "Liviiii," he hummed in her ear, as she continued stroking him back and forth. "Wait Liv… baby… mmm," she watched him as his mouth fell open, and he bucked his hips in bliss from the pleasure she was giving him. Careful not to take him too far, she pulled his pajamas down below his waist and pushed him up on his knees before crouching down onto her own knees in front of him. Fitz watched her place gentle kisses all over his tip before taking him fully into her mouth; her plump lips greedily sucking back and forth, and with each pull she narrowed her jaws letting her teeth barely graze the sides of his shaft before repeating her pattern again and again. Fitz's eyes were now closed, and his mouth hung open with one hand tangled in her hair, and the other placed flat on her back. To hold him in place, she cupped his ass and sped up her rhythm. It took everything within him not to explode right then and there, but the moment his dick hit the back of her throat he could feel his body succumbing to her. She moved a hand to the base of his dick and took his balls in the other; within seconds he croaked out, "Baaaaby Pleeeeaaase," in a drawl she'd never heard from him before. This was Fitz's undoing. He pumped in and out of her mouth matching her stroke for stroke until his thick liquid trickled down her throat. Eventually she felt him soften in her mouth and released him from her lips; she loved pleasing him. Fitz was always so focused on taking care of her, but this was her way of making sure he knew how much she appreciated his devotion. Once his body was fully recovered, he helped her off the bed and clasped his fingers at the small of her back, placing open mouth kisses all over her neck and shoulders. Fitz's world revolved around this woman, and he silently vowed to spend every day making sure she knew just how much she was loved and appreciated.

Sometime later during the night, as they both lie awake in each other's arms, listening to the other breathe. He heard her whisper just barely enough to be heard, "I know what Jake wants."

For a moment he tensed in her arms, and she turned to look at him; Her beautiful brown orbs cutting through the darkness of the room, causing him to release the breath he was holding. He pulled her back into his chest, and kissed her hair, coaxing her to settle back against him. They stayed quiet a while longer before he spoke, "So do I."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Some of you weren't too pleased with the amount of Jake in the last chapter. Well I'm sick of him too, so he's on his way out however, I do encourage you to bear with me as I continue to tell this story. Hope you enjoy.**

Olivia awoke to a symphony of sounds from Mother Nature, and the sun barely lifting over the horizon as she lay snuggled in the comfort of Fitz's strong arms. She could hear the evenly patterned breaths he took, as his chest rose and fell against her back - _he must be exhausted_. Usually he awoke first, then he'd gently coax her to arousal with moist lips and probing fingertips exploring the softness of her skin. Today however, she'd seize the opportunity to reciprocate with tortuous pleasure turning over onto her side, careful not to wake him with her movements. Olivia marveled at his sleeping form, likening his features to that of an Adonis as she planted tiny kisses on his eyelids, then the tip of his nose, letting her lips trail lightly down his strong jawline until she reached his mouth. She bit her bottom lip to stifle her laughter when he crinkled his nose and swatted at his face. In an attempt to kick her ministrations up a notch, her hand explored his bare chest underneath the sheet then made its way into the waistband of his pajama bottoms.

"Liiivi…" he hummed deeply, with his eyes still locked shut.

"Hmmm," she answered innocently, latching onto his lips while she massaged his manhood from base to tip.

"That feels… mmm," Fitz tried to finish his thought but couldn't.

With his fully erect penis now standing at attention, Olivia rose onto her knees and released him from the cotton material he was wearing. She straddled his thighs and leaned forward, taking his bottom lip in between hers and slowly slid her tongue inside to taste every inch of his mouth. Fitz removed her t-shirt, revealing her naked body, and clutched both sides of her tiny waist, lifting then lowering her slowly onto his shaft.

"Aaah…sssss," she hissed as his thickness filled her to capacity. They both remained still for a moment, each taking the other in, allowing their rapidly beating hearts and jagged breathing to sync as they adjusted to the feeling of being connected. Fitz, began to move her up and down his length at a leisurely pace as he watched her head fall back in rapture, and her lips disappear between her teeth. Once her climax began to build Olivia sped up her rhythm, alternating between bouncing up and down, and circling her hips.

"Ugghh…nnmph," Fitz grunted through labored breaths.

In one swift motion, she threw her left leg over his body and swiveled around to face in the opposite direction never disconnecting them, and began to ride him reverse cowgirl with her palms planted firmly onto his thighs.

"Fuck…shiiit…Liiiv," he cried, as she swirled her hips round and round, glancing over her shoulder ever so often to look at him. Olivia loved being in control and having Fitz at her mercy, but before she could get completely carried away in ecstasy, he pushed her down low with both hands so she was in a crouching position, and re-entered her from behind. Instinctively she spread her knees apart and bent her back, so he could slip deeper inside her, and in no time he began thrusting hard and fast causing her firm globes to jiggle slightly every time his pelvis made contact. She buried the side of her face into the mattress and grabbed fistfuls of the comforter to anchor her.

"Fuck…me… aaaah," she panted heavily as Fitz hit the same spot over and over causing her walls to constrict tightly around him.

"I'm cuummiinng…Fitzzz… ooooh."

Fitz tried suppressing his own climax with no such luck as his hips jerked unsteadily and a wave of expletives rolled off his tongue before he released inside her, then collapsed onto her back unable to hold himself up any longer. They lay connected until he eventually lifted up.

"Babe… stay," she whined, pulling him back onto her. Fitz acquiesced, but only lay partially on her, careful not to hurt her. Olivia intertwined their fingers and kissed his knuckles one by one.

"I love you," she whispered, as he planted kisses along the back of her shoulder.

They stayed quiet for a while, breathing in sync, listening to the day begin outside their window. After their talk the night before, she'd felt like her sense of purpose was rejuvenated; her spirit recalibrated, and her will to win was at an all-time high. The conclusive takeaway from their discussion being she'd be leaving London with the Venus Rosewater Dish, and her ranking intact.

* * *

 ** _[The Night Before]_**

 _He heard her whisper just barely enough to be heard, "I know what Jake wants."_

 _For a moment he tensed in her arms, and she turned to look at him, her beautiful doe eyes cutting through the darkness of the room causing him to release the breath he was holding. He pulled her back into his chest, and kissed her hair, coaxing her to settle back against him. They stayed quiet a while longer before he spoke, "So do I."_

 _Breaking the barrier of silence between them, timidly she asked, "So what are we going to do about it?"_

 _Fitz propped himself up on one elbow, and peered down at her._

 _"What did he say when you spoke earlier?"_

 _Olivia turned onto her side so they were facing each other, and slid one of her legs between both of his._

 _"He said the League suspended him for orchestrating a gambling ring. Now he needs to clean up his image and I suppose he's here looking for help with that."_

 _"Help from you?"_

 _She dropped her eyes, and played with the fine hairs on his chest. Fitz leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose, then lifted her chin with his index finger._

 _"Livi, look at me," he spoke quietly._

 _When their eyes met, both sets of orbs conveyed a whirlwind of emotions; his were stormy, yet full of warmth and love; hers were questioning and filled with uncertainty._

 _"Fitz, I'm sor-"_

 _"No… don't apologize. You have nothing to be sorry for. You're not responsible for anyone's actions but your own."_

 _"I realize that, but on some level I do take responsibility for him being here since I'm the one he runs to, and I've never turned him away before. I mean what would make him think this time is any different?"_

 _"Perhaps the fact that you're unavailable," Fitz countered, raising his voice in irritation. He moved to sit up against the headboard._

 _"Baby please," she whispered intertwining their fingers in an attempt to calm the waters. I'm simply saying he's always known me as the friend who's available. So he's operating under the assumption that I'm still that friend."_

 _"Are you sure about that Liv? Because after what I saw today, I'm pretty convinced Ballard is out for more than a little friendly help._

 _Olivia sat up and scooted against the headboard next to Fitz. "What did you find?"_

 _"I had Huck pull his finances and taxes. All but one of his accounts have been frozen by the IRS. His New York apartment, and home in Miami both have liens against them._

 _"You said all but one account was frozen, why didn't the IRS freeze them all?"_

 _"Well that account is in his deceased brother's name, so they must have overlooked it. Huck also found a paper trail on that account that leads back to…"_

 _"Who," she asked earnestly, not wanting to be kept in suspense any longer._

 _"Baron Rutherford."_

 _"Baron... he's Mellie's-"_

 _"Right," Fitz cut in. "And that's not all. There was a video of Jake having sex with a woman...a woman who looks like you."_

 _"WHAT? A VIDEO," exclaimed Olivia in disbelief. "I want to see it."_

 _"Liv-"_

 _"No Fitz, if there's a video floating around of me, then I want to see it...now."_

 _Fitz reached over to retrieve his laptop from the nightstand, and powered it on. Olivia crossed her legs at the ankles and folded her arms across her chest; her mind rolling a mile a minute trying to conjure up a memory of them ever getting kinky with a video recorder, or even a camera for that matter...there weren't any. She watched Fitz enter the security key to access the files and pull up the video. Before he pressed play, he looked at her once more for reassurance, to which she nodded her head and directed her attention to the screen. After two minutes were up and the video ended, they both sat in silence. She didn't know what to think._ _ **Does he really believe that's me?**_

 _"Livi, say something," Fitz spoke softly, as he reached for her hand."_

 _She turned and punched his arm._

 _"_ _ **Ow**_ _...what was that for," he howled, rubbing the red mark that had formed on his arm._

 _"What the fuck Liv?"_

 _"That's for thinking I made a sex tape, and_ _ **this**_ _…"_ _she punched him again. "_ _ **This**_ _is for not knowing what my naked body looks like."_

 _"_ _Seriously?_ _ **Ouch**_ _…_ _that really hurt."_

 _Olivia was about to hit him again, when he threw both hands up in submission. "Hey…hey, I never said you made a sex tape."_

 _"_ _So you're telling me you didn't think the woman in that video was me. Not even for a second?"_

 _"_ _Well…" Fitz started to backpedal, then another punch landed against the same spot she'd hit moments before._

 _"_ _Okay…okay, I surrender. And I'm sorry. He took her hands into his and pulled her back close to him. At first glance, yes I thought it was you… but I knew deep down it wasn't, and then Huck confirmed that the video was recorded in New York back in April."_

 _"_ _Wait,_ _ **we**_ _were in-"_

 _"_ _Exactly," he answered, finishing her thought._

 _She hopped off the bed, and started to pace the length of the room. She did her best thinking this way._

 _"_ _You said he's getting money from Mellie's father… why?"_

 _"_ _I have a theory, but-"_

 _"Well then spit it out!" Olivia was growing impatient._

 _"_ _Okay, but you need to sit first, I can't think with you pacing like that." He got up and led her over to the loveseat on the other side of the room, pulling her legs over his lap._

 _"_ _So…" he started, "You think it's as simple as Ballard gets caught gambling, and is subsequently dropped from his team while the League conducts an investigation. His agent tells him to clean up his image in hopes that they can spin the narrative once it goes public. He wracks his peanut brain trying to figure out who can come to his aid on such short notice and_ _ **voila**_ _you come to mind, so he turns up in London just in time for Wimbledon to blackmail you into helping him by using a fake sex tape… the end?"_

 _"_ _Well yeah… it seems plausible," she shrugged her shoulders and nodded._

 _"_ _That's what I thought too initially, but with that scenario I couldn't figure out where Baron came into play, so how about this instead…"_

 _"_ _He's caught gambling, and is subsequently dropped from his team; his back is against the wall. Desperate for cash flow, he makes a deal with the devil…_ _ **Baron**_ _and at the behest of said devil, orchestrates a fake sex tape with you, with the sole purpose of knocking you off your perch in order to put Mellie in the top spot. Thus making her a cash cow for endorsement deals, and able to repay her debts to the Canadian Federation."_

 _"_ _How did they meet? Mellie's father and Jake," she asked trying to make sense of it all._

 _"_ _Well I'm sure he's linked to Baron through his gambling network. What I can't seem to figure out is what Ballard gains from all this?"_

 _Olivia's eyes shot up as if a light bulb had gone off in her brain. "SHIT," she exclaimed removing her legs from his lap and sitting up at attention. "He's going to propose to Mellie! She's viewed as America's Canadian sweetheart, so having her on his arm will work well for this new image he needs to create. You're right, he orchestrated the sex tape to publicly disgrace me, and in-turn I'll be so humiliated and distraught that I lose the tournament-"_

 _"_ _Probably to Mellie since you're on the same end of the draw," Fitz interrupted having caught on to her line of thinking. "I'm sure their plan was to release the tape the night before your match as well."_

 _Olivia shakes her head in agreement and continues, "Mellie goes on to win the championship, and take the number 1 spot, meanwhile I lose endorsements that she'll inevitably pick up, and both her and Jake's troubles with their debt collectors are null and void."_

 _"_ _Well there's only one snag," said Fitz smugly, as he sat leaning against his hands clasped behind his head._

 _"_ _Yeah, what's that?"_

 _"_ _We've got possession of the video, and Huck wiped the hard drive, so there's no backup file. I do believe their shitty little plan has been derailed._

 _A moment of silence passed between them before they burst into guttural laughter. Tears fell from Olivia's eyes as she leaned onto Fitz, who was bent over the arm rest with a hand cupped over his mouth to quieten the unbridled cackles erupting from him. Eventually they composed themselves, except for a few muffled chuckles Olivia was still struggling to hold in._

 _"_ _So here's the plan," his tone instantly turned serious. "Wait for him to contact you. By my estimation he'll be in touch sooner than later."_

 _"_ _And if I'm right about his impending proposal to Mellie, they'll turn up together at some point soon," she chimed in. "I'll play the role of unbothered, which will of course get underneath his skin and-"_

 _"_ _Lead him right into our trap," finished Fitz. He leaned in and placed soft kisses against her lips. "Have I ever told you how incredibly sexy you are when you're Livi the problem solver?"_

 _"_ _Oh yeah?" She giggled into his mouth, before slipping her tongue inside._

* * *

The eclectic sounds of _The Internet_ filled Olivia's earbuds while she peddled feverishly through the winding bike trail of Wimbledon Common trying to keep up with Fitz who was now almost a car length ahead of her. After a round of lovemaking in bed, followed by an encore in the shower, somehow they'd managed to make it to practice on time arriving only a few minutes after Abby and Harrison who'd begun lobbing balls back and forth across the net. Fitz took time to assess their surroundings, one could never be too cautious of scouts from other camps even though the practice courts were open to all players, he didn't like to take any chances. Once they'd gotten settled he pulled the team in for a huddle, and relayed his feedback from yesterday's 1st-round match, noting that while her return of serve, and break point conversion percentages were high, at times Olivia's footwork had been off, and during rallies she'd struggled with her ground strokes. Overall she'd played incredibly well, but her 2nd-round opponent would take a completely different approach. Fitz had no doubt she would try to lock Olivia into long rallies to which she would have to counter by keeping the points short, dictating play. Today they would concentrate on her net game; drop shots, volleys, overheads, and since it was her day off, they would also mix it up with cardio outside the gym. Fitz figured this would serve two purposes, a change of scenery to keep things fresh, and some much needed alone time for the two of them.

Olivia was used to diversifying her workouts. Harrison had her run drills on and off the courts, and take up both gymnastics and judo as options for mental and physical strength training. Then there was the occasional swim or run with Fitz; with swimming being her personal favorite. Cycling however, was a new addition to her regimen. She and Fitz owned bikes, and rode them often when they were with the kids in Santa Barbara, but that was more for leisure. She certainly wasn't expecting this today but it was a welcomed surprise. He'd remained mum when the SUV pulled up at Putney Village.

"Why are we here," she asked curiously. "I thought we were-"

Fitz silenced her with a peck that hung on her lips for a few seconds before exiting the vehicle and meeting Tom at the back to open the hatch and retrieve the bicycles from the trunk. Olivia peered over the seat to see what they were doing, then hopped out on her side and joined them.

"Where did you get mountain bikes," Olivia asked, beaming like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Thank Tom, he made it happen." Tom smiled shyly and began to give them a rundown of the area. "The trail is 22miles one way, and makes one giant loop around Putney Heath, Richmond Park and Wimbledon Common," Tom explained. "I'll go with you and follow a few paces behind to ensure you stay on course. The truck will remain here in case we aren't able to finish the ride."

Fitz handed Olivia her helmet and took water bottles from his backpack, placing them in the bottle holders. Next he adjusted Olivia's seat to accommodate her height, as well as the gears and chains on both bikes. Olivia watched Fitz with pride and adoration as he left no stone unturned with regards to her comfort and safety. Once the threesome had their bikes outfitted with their needs, they slowly pedaled towards their starting point. Olivia synced her phone with her Powerbeats earbuds and settled onto her seat for the ride ahead. Fitz logged into the Periscope app on his phone and started filming their journey.

The winding trace was peaceful through Putney Village. They rode past art deco residences, and in Wimbledon Common they rode through the golf course where they spotted gaggles of geese floating across ponds, and saw a herd of deer grazing near the woods. Olivia appreciated that the route they'd chosen was pretty flat with the exception of a few slopes, but overall it was quite pleasant and had been easy to maneuver. About an hour into the ride and just before the turn to head back, it started to rain. Fitz was thankful that he'd thrown a couple ponchos in his backpack, and pulled over slowly peddling his bike down a small hill to take cover underneath a bridge at the base of the river.

"Fiiiiitz," Olivia squealed pulling up right behind him on her bicycle. Tom rode up shortly after but stayed back to give them privacy. Neither spoke as they watched the rain fall around them. Fitz sat on the back of his legs and extended his arm out for her to sit next to him. He rifled through his backpack and pulled out a hand towel to which he handed off to her so she could dry herself. When there was no sign of it slacking, they settled against a ledge, and got comfortable.

"What's on your mind," she asked curiously, when she noticed him staring off into the distance with a dreamy look splayed across his face.

"I was just thinking about our first ride together," smiled Fitz. "Do you remember?"

"Of course, how could I forget? The views of Santa Barbara were absolutely gorgeous…"

"Until that thunderstorm came through and we ended up having to thumb a ride to the nearest rest area, he said," chuckling at the memory.

"What's with us and bad weather when we ride," she asked rhetorically, laughing as well.

"I don't know but I swear I checked the weather that day, as well as today just for good measure," he said crossing his hand over his heart to show her he wasn't lying.

"That was also the first time we made love," she whispered softly, running the back of her hand against his cheek.

"Yes, I know." He turned his head slightly and kissed her palm.

"Livi you were so scared that we'd be doomed after sex. Remember that?"

"No… I was afraid to mix business with pleasure," Olivia corrected, wagging her finger.

"You were also afraid to fall in love with me," quipped Fitz. "Tell the truth Livi, you were scared of me."

"Okay fine, yes… I was scared," she admitted matter-of-factly.

"And now?" Fitz knew he was pushing it, because although she had come a long way since the beginning of their relationship, she still struggled at times expressing her emotions to him. He watched her sigh and pick at her fingernails as she pondered his question. After a little while, he took her hands into his own and turned to look directly at her.

"Are you afraid of us now?"

"Sometimes yes," she answered without pause, surprising them both. "I'm not afraid of my love for you but sometimes I can't help but think that this is surreal, and like everything else in life, at some point it will come to an end." She looked sad as she spoke, with furrowed eyebrows and downward cast eyes.

"Is that what you think Livi? That we won't last?"

She didn't respond.

"What if I told you I wanted to marry you… And one day you'll not only be my wife, but the mother of our beautiful children? Would you believe me?

"Fitz-" Olivia whispered, her big brown eyes gazed into his, conveying all the love she felt for him in that moment.

"It's okay to be afraid baby, just promise me you won't give up on us when it gets tough. It's you and me…"

"We're in this together," Olivia finished his sentence, pressing her lips against his to seal the deal.

They were locked away safely in their own world, not realizing the rain had stopped and Tom was now standing by waiting to resume their ride.

"Mam…Sir," he called out to them, stepping in closer to where they were seated. Fitz saw Tom out of the corner of his eye, and slowly pulled away.

"The rain has stopped, and we should get going," Tom informed them. "We've got an hour ride back to the starting point."

Reluctantly they both rose. Fitz slung his backpack over his shoulder, and they each pushed their bicycles up the small hill back onto the trail. "Hey Liv," Fitz called out to her just before they got going.

"Yeah?"

"Want to sync your headset to my music?"

"Depends on what you're listening to," she sassed.

"Don't worry I won't disappoint."

Olivia settled into the ride and listened as Fitz played DJ; and disappoint he did not. One song after the other perfectly capturing the passion they shared, and seemed to be an endless profession of his love to her. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes, as she let her mind drift to what their life would be like married with children. She tilted her head back and cruised along the winding trace, enjoying the wind whipping past her face as they rode.

* * *

Later that evening Olivia and Cyrus attended a sponsor dinner with representatives from Nike. On their way to the restaurant, they chatted about Cyrus' husband James, who couldn't make the trip because he stayed back with their new baby, Ella who Olivia and Fitz served as Godparents to.

"He's driving me crazy! I swear he's read over a hundred children's books to her, and she isn't even 6 months old."

"Awe Cy, that sounds so sweet," Olivia cooed, nudging Cyrus' arm. "But I know for a fact that you're hardly home, and never early enough to put Ella to bed." She smiled but her eyes held questions. "Tell me, what's got you avoiding your family?"

"You know…Fitz talks too much," Cyrus growled, turning to look out the window. After a few seconds of diverting his attention, he could feel Olivia's penetrating gaze still on him, and relented to her question. "Fine… but this stays between us."

"I won't-"

"I mean it Liv. What I'm about to say doesn't leave this car."

"Cyrus, you have my word," she reassured him. "Now… what's going on?"

"I'm afraid of babies," he huffed out in one breath.

Olivia stared at him for a second, biting her tongue in fear of bursting into laughter if she opened her mouth.

"Well, aren't you going to say something... hell at least laugh at me. It's ridiculous right? I'm a grown man, and I'm afraid of a little baby."

"Oh Cyrus, is that all," she asked, her voice now laced with compassion. "Why haven't you talked to James? I'm sure he'd understand."

"Liv, James was born to be maternal. He is a pro at everything concerning Ella. He even bought a sewing machine and is making all her clothes now. How do I compete with that?"

"Well first of all, stop approaching this like it's a competition. I'm sure James isn't trying to outshine you. Besides, Ella is just a baby needing affection from _both_ her parents. She doesn't know which dad does what better."

She watched her friend as he sat, looking defeated with his shoulders slumped. She'd never seen him like this before. Usually Cyrus was a bulldog, raising hell, and slaying any and everything in his way to get what he wanted. _Maybe parenthood changes you_ she thought as she placed a hand on Cyrus' knee to comfort him.

"Tell you what, how about you and I take a crash course in everything baby. I'll get Quinn to find us one of those birthing centers where they give you instructions on how to take care of the baby once it's born. Then when you get home, you can put what you've learned into practice with your daughter."

"But Liv," he groaned, "I don't want to go to a birthing class…"

"Well, you can't hide out away from your family forever…they need you." She noticed his lips curl up slightly, and realized she'd gotten through to him.

"Enough about me… you seem relaxed," Cyrus noted, observing her intently. "I take it all is well between you and Fitz?"

Olivia couldn't hide the smile that stretched across her lips. "I don't know what you're talking about Cyrus."

"Ugh," he grunted, not caring to inquire any further and promptly changed the subject.

"Tonight there will be players from both the ATP and WTA in attendance. More than likely the top seeds from both sides who're signed to the brand, and a few potentials they're courting."

Olivia made a mental list of the players who were signed to Nike, and immediately rolled her eyes at the thought of sitting through a dinner with Liz North complaining about everything. She did however perk up at the thought of Mellie attending. _This should be good-_

As their car pulled up and parked in front of the restaurant, Olivia checked her reflection in her compact, and let Tom help her climb out on her side.

"Ms. Pope if it's okay with you, I'll accompany you and Mr. Beene inside the restaurant but I won't be detectable to anyone else in your party."

She shook her head yes, and walked around the SUV to meet Cyrus. Together they walked into the restaurant with Tom following. Cyrus showed the attendant their invitation, and they were escorted to a private dining area upstairs where they were greeted by a cocktail waitress who took their drink orders. Olivia spotted Edison and his partner Marc standing close by and decided to join them.

"Liv!" Edison greeted, sitting his wine glass down on a nearby cocktail table and reaching out to hug her.

"Hey Edison," she replied wrapping both arms around his neck.

"You remember my partner, Marc?"

"Yes, of course," Olivia said as she extended her hand, to which Marc ignored and pulled her in for a hug as well.

Despite Edison being one of the gayest men she knew, his parents were completely oblivious to his lifestyle. They'd been friends for a long time and played mixed doubles together, so Olivia knew his family pretty well. She'd even tagged along as his date to a few family functions, until they started talking about marriage, and tried to coerce Edison into proposing to her. After that, Olivia put her foot down and told Edison to man up or else she would have to discontinue their friendship. They didn't speak for several weeks, and eventually Olivia realized Edison would never work up the nerve to come out to his parents, so rather than lose her friend, she gave in realizing it wasn't her cross to bear, and reconciled with him.

"Where's Grant," Edison asked looking around the room. "Usually he never leaves your side."

"Ha…Ha, I'm here with my agent. How is everyone…you're parents, sisters, nieces, nephews?" Edison had a big close knit family.

"They're good, everyone is doing really well…"

Their conversation was interrupted by the cocktail waitress with Olivia's drink, then a shrill voice rang out across the room causing them to turn in the direction of the entrance where they saw Mellie and her date… Jake, making their way through the short receiving line that had formed at the door.

"Who the hell is that," asked Marc. Olivia wasn't certain if he was inquiring about Mellie or Jake, but judging by the twinkle in his eye, she quickly surmised that it was Jake. Cyrus caught her attention and signaled for her to join him and the two representatives from Nike he'd been entertaining.

"If you'll excuse me, duty calls."

"Of course love," spoke Edison sweetly kissing her cheek again. "Let's do dinner Sunday night, no boyfriends just us two."

"I think I can manage that," she smiled sincerely, and set off in the direction of Cyrus."

After making endless small talk with the Nike reps who dominated most of the conversation singing her praises, Olivia was relieved to hear the dinner bell. The room was set up with one long table, 10 seats on either side to accommodate the 7 players and their guests, as well as the Nike reps in attendance. They didn't have to walk around the table looking for their name cards, as the guys they'd been talking to pointed them to their seats, which happened to be located in the center, thankfully nowhere near Mellie and Jake. Olivia had also managed to avoid Liz North, who she noticed was seated at the opposite end of the table. The seating had been set up strategically, she and the highest ranking ATP player were seated across from one another with their agents, and the brand's Executives were flanking them on either side.

"Liv, you okay," Cyrus whispered once they'd gotten seated.

"Never been better," she replied, assuming he was asking because Jake was there with Mellie. It was best she didn't let him in on what she and Fitz were planning.

Everyone placed their orders from the limited menu, then began conversing with one another. The Executives were fascinated with her kit this year, so she regaled those seated closest with the story of how she'd designed everything herself including the shoes. She could feel eyes on her as she spoke, but never looked up to acknowledge them. Between the first and second course, she took a moment to glance down at her phone which had been vibrating in her small clutch.

 _ **Jake:**_ It's not what you think

 _Here we go_ she thought, stifling the grin that was threatening to creep onto her lips. She sent Fitz a text.

 _ **Livi:**_ Game plan in motion

Less than a minute later she felt her phone vibrate again.

 _ **FTG:**_ 10-4

Olivia tucked her phone back into her clutch, and returned to the conversation.

As they waited for entrees to be served, the top Executive stood and addressed the table on behalf of Nike Euro. First he acknowledged each player individually, then thanked everyone for their attendance. Just as he began to give details about Nike Tennis and future plans for the division, the doors to the private dining area flew open and in walked 4 officials wearing suits; they marched right up to the head of the table. "Excuse me," the shortest of them spoke. "I apologize for interrupting what seems to be a very important dinner, but we're here in an official government capacity on behalf of the United States of America." A gasp fell over the room, and everyone looked on nervously as the gentleman spoke. "Jake Ballard, you are under arrest for evading the US government and are hereby now detained under penal code section 8132 which states that you must be extradited back to the United States effective immediately." The 3 men who weren't speaking surrounded Jake and pulled him out of his seat.

"Wait a minute," Jake cried in protest as one of the officials placed handcuffs on his wrists. "This is a mistake. I'm no fugitive... I have a passport… I want my attorney."

Everyone at the table looked on in horror, as the men restrained Jake who was now screaming and cursing trying to clear his name.

"Wait, you can't just take my fiancé out of here," spat Mellie. "I want to see your badges!"

"Ma'am it would do you well to have a seat and let us handle government business, unless you want to be detained along with your fiancé." He got up in Mellie's face causing her to retreat.

Just as quickly as they'd come, the men left the room with Jake in tow, and you could hear a pin drop as everyone looked around at each other with wide eyes, not believing the scene that had just unfolded before them. _That wasn't part of the plan_ , thought Olivia as she pulled her clutch up from her lap.

"Well I think that's our cue, announced Cyrus to the table, as he pushed his seat back and stood, breaking the tension. Everyone began to follow suit, extending their apologies to the hosts and saying their goodbyes. Everyone except Mellie, who was still planted in her seat with her head in her hands. Olivia suspected it was a mixture of infuriation and humiliation coursing through her. Edison and Marc who'd been seated closer to the end of the table with Liz North, came around and hugged Olivia before they left, then Cyrus hooked his arm around hers and they made a beeline for the exit.

True to his word, Tom had been undetectable, as she hadn't seen him all evening, but as soon as they walked out of the private dining area, he fell in step right behind her and Cyrus, then pushed ahead to lead the way to their car that was standing by out front. Once they were inside the vehicle and had begun to move, Olivia turned to Cyrus and let out a huge breath, "Whoa, what just happened back there?"

"I have no idea, but the poor bastard looked like he was about to have a stroke when they hauled him out," said Cyrus loosening his tie. "And Mellie… since when has she been engaged to Ballard? Did you know about it?"

"I had my suspicions," she muttered, not looking up from her phone.

 _ **Livi:**_ Dinner is over

 _ **FTG:**_ So soon?

Olivia couldn't wait to get home and talk to Fitz. She was almost certain there was something off about the men who arrested Jake but she couldn't pinpoint what it was. They looked official, and handled the situation professionally, but her gut was telling her there was more to it. She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard Cyrus' phone ringing, come to think of it, his phone had been blowing up since they'd left the restaurant and he had yet to answer it.

"Aren't you going to get that?"

"No, it's just James, I'll call him back when we get to the house," he reasoned, silencing the device.

Olivia settled back against the head rest, as they rode in silence the rest of the way.


	7. Chapter 7

Their chauffeured car had barely made it to a stop in front of the house when the front door flung open and Fitz stepped out onto the small porch to greet Olivia and Cyrus. He'd been out scouting matches when he received her text that they were headed home, so he bid Harrison goodbye with the promise to resume their 'male bonding' another time, and waded through the crowded grounds in the direction of the player pick-up area to get a ride back to their house.

Cyrus got out first then turned to help Olivia step out of the car, both thanking and waiving to Tom and the driver as they made their way up the walk to where Fitz was standing.

"Cy…" Fitz acknowledged before stepping aside to let him pass through the door. He then reached out to take Olivia into his arms.

"Hi-"

"Hi," she replied pecking his lips.

Following Olivia inside, Fitz closed the door behind them and watched her toss her clutch aside before steering her to sit on the small settee in the foyer so he could remove her shoes. With her feet propped up on his knee, he unbuckled the straps around her ankles and slid her shoes off one by one, giving her feet a light squeeze before placing them back onto the floor.

"How was the dinner?" He was taken by surprise when she burst into an unexpected fit of giggles. "

"Oh my gosh Fitz! Dinner… was a total… disaster," she snorted out between peals of laughter.

Fitz wasn't sure what to make of the outburst but her laugh was contagious, so he found himself chuckling too as she recounted what happened.

"Jake got arrested, and you should have seen Mellie's face. Baby…it was priceless."

"Wait, slow down... Jake got arrested at the dinner?" Fitz couldn't believe what he was hearing. She got up, taking his hand and led them into the kitchen where she opened the pantry door and pulled out a box of microwavable popcorn. Fitz sat down on a stool at the island.

"First I'm talking to Edison, and we see Mellie walk in with Jake," she said opening an individual bag and placing it inside the microwave. "Then we get seated and he's trying his best to make eye contact with me, which I avoid." She then opens the fridge and takes out a bottle of Gatorade along with a bowl of grapes. Fitz pulls out the stool next to him for her to sit. "So he sends me a text that says ' _it's not what you think'_ or something like that, which is when I texted you. One minute the Nike Exec is giving a speech, and the next thing I know a group of men dressed in suits burst into the room and arrest him."

"What men," Fitz inquired, not quite following. "Who were they?"

The microwave chimed, and they both got up; she to retrieve the popcorn, and Fitz to rummage through one of the cabinets in search of a large bowl, which he found and then extended to her.

"That's just it… they said they were acting on behalf of the US Government but I'm almost positive they weren't," she said, stuffing a handful of kernels into her mouth.

"How are you so sure? Did you get a good look at any of them?"

"Well it all happened pretty quickly, but something about them seemed off. They weren't dressed as officers; they were in suits, and the guy who did the talking would do this thing with his tongue where he ran it across his teeth just a little, as if he liked the taste of his mouth. Come to think of it, his teeth were stained red like he'd just eaten candy. They never showed their badges, even after Mellie asked them to."

"Wait…what," Fitz's eyebrows shot up like firecrackers. "What about his teeth?"

"Um, they were stained red. What's that got to do with anything?"

"Nothing, it's just an unusual observation, that's all," Fitz said trying to sound convincing. In reality he had a sneaking suspicion that the man Olivia had just described was Cyrus' guy Charlie.

"So what do you make of all this," Olivia asked, tossing kernels one-by-one into her open mouth. "I mean what if I'm right and something really is off about Jake's arrest?"

Fitz carefully considered her questions and took a moment to study her face before answering. "Livi, I think Jake has made enough enemies that there's honestly no telling _who's_ behind his arrest. And yes, from what you've described it does sound fishy but I really don't give a shit - The guy made his bed."

Olivia wasn't surprised to hear Fitz's assessment, but she did wonder why he wasn't in the least bit fazed that someone else had beaten him to the punch. Taking a long swig of her Gatorade, she watched him through narrowed eyes.

Fearful that he might break under her penetrating stare, Fitz popped a grape into his mouth and slid off the stool he'd been sitting on. "We've got a tournament to focus on. You of all people should be glad that Ballard is out of the way," and with that he padded out of the kitchen leaving Olivia with her thoughts.

Fitz headed downstairs to the study where he found Cyrus sitting with his feet propped up on the desk, and his hands full with a cigar and glass of scotch. "Don't you think it's a little too soon to be celebrating," Fitz chastised half-heartedly, as he stood in front of the mini bar pouring himself a drink.

"It's never too soon to celebrate my friend," crowed Cyrus. "Look around us… It's a gorgeous evening, Liv is off to a good start, and-"

"You handled Ballard."

Cyrus swung his feet from the desk and stood up to face Fitz. "Wait a minute now, I had noth-"

"Cut the shit Cy. You had everything to do with it!" You forget I know you, and I also know your guy Charlie. Yeah, Liv told me about the _arresting officer_ who had candy stained teeth. Really Cy? A public arrest at a public restaurant, in front of an audience? Is that what you-"

"Alright…alright," Cyrus said, cutting Fitz off. "Spare me your sanctimonious judgement. I don't need it."

"Fine, but you better know what you're doing - and this little stunt of yours better not come back to haunt Liv. Am I clear? Cyrus looked at Fitz as if he was speaking in foreign tongue. "Am I clear Cy," Fitz asked again, this time raising his voice for emphasis.

"Yes but just so you know, I'm protecting you and Olivia." Cyrus eased back into his seat and proceeded to roll the unlit cigar between his lips.

"I know you Fitz, and you'll do anything to protect the people you love, especially Liv… even if it means making yourself vulnerable. I'm never going to let that happen. So lecture me all you want, but my intentions are good."

As much as Fitz wanted to be upset with Cyrus, he couldn't be. In truth, he was relieved that Cyrus had handled Jake before he had to, so rather than continue to beat a dead horse Fitz refilled Cyrus' drink and they tipped their glasses to one another before downing the contents.

* * *

Fitz entered the bedroom feeling less tense after his talk with Cyrus. He knew he'd eventually have to tell Olivia how the situation had been handled, but for now he just wanted to relax with her tucked in his arms and mentally prepare for tomorrow's match. He got an idea when he heard the shower running and saw steam billowing through the small crack in the bathroom door. After dimming the recessed lighting around the room, he lit the lavender scented candles that were next to the bed, and poured a couple glasses of cucumber water from the pitcher he'd brought from the kitchen. Eventually the shower cut off, and Fitz was relieved when she didn't emerge from the bathroom right away, as he was still busy transforming their bedroom into the perfect oasis of serenity, complete with scented body cream and _The Essential Sade_ faintly playing in the background.

Olivia had a ritual after her shower. She liked to rub baby oil over her body to soften her skin, then air dry while she took care of other necessities before bed. Her favorite exfoliant being cocoa butter which she kept on the nightstand, and used religiously, kept her skin even and blemish free. Both were old school remedies she'd learned from her grandmother during summer vacations spent in the south. Olivia brushed her teeth and tied on a satin scarf before walking out of the bathroom in search of one of Fitz's t-shirts. She'd always been one to wear matching pajama sets to bed or sexy lingerie for her man, and she still did from time to time, but nowadays she preferred his shirts or nothing at all.

As she stepped into the bedroom she was taken aback by the ambiance, and _him_ \- her Prince Charming standing by with his signature crooked grin; hands clasped in front of him, wearing only a pair of thin pajama bottoms that sat just above his ass but hung low enough to see the indentions of his V-cut. _Shit,_ Olivia swallowed as she took in the masculinity of Fitzgerald Thomas Grant. He'd rubbed cocoa butter over his body as well, so his shoulders and arms sparkled against the candle light, and his eyes hung low as he took in her glistening naked form, running his tongue against his bottom lip.

"Baby," she murmured, her voice catching in the back of her throat.

"Come here Livi," Fitz motioned with his index finger.

"Fitz- what's all this," she asked, taking timid steps towards him. When she was close enough, he gently cupped her face in his hands and placed small kisses against her forehead.

"This is me catering to you," his voice vibrated against her skin as he spoke. "I figured you could use a little relaxation before tomorrow's match, to clear your head and just be."

Fitz took her hand and guided her onto the bed, directing her to lie down on her stomach. "Wait," she said stopping him, and made a dash for the closet. Fitz, confused by the abrupt change of pace, started to follow her but was halted in his tracks when she returned in just a pair of cotton boy shorts that hugged her ass, just barely covering her cheeks which were peeking out underneath the material. His mouth watered at the sight of her perky breasts slightly bouncing with every stride she took across the room. Olivia followed his previous instructions, and hopped onto the bed, stretching out to lay flat on her stomach. Meanwhile Fitz stood by trying to calm himself - he was close to ditching his plan altogether and ripping her underwear off instead.

"Come on baby... I'm ready to relax," she giggled, knowing full well the effect she was having on him. Snapping out of his haze, Fitz grabbed the cocoa butter from the bedside table and squeezed a small amount in his palms, warming them against the heat of the candle before climbing onto the bed and kneeling over her body.

"Mmmm," Olivia hummed at the feel of Fitz's warm hands wrapped around her calf muscle. Fitz took his time rubbing the moisturizer into the beautifully toned skin on her legs, gripping and massaging one before gently lowering it and taking the other. Fitz could feel the heat radiating from her core as his fingers danced across her skin, and she instinctively spread her legs causing his dick to twitch when he reached the junction of her inner thighs. It took every ounce of strength he could muster not to slip them inside her panties but he kept his movements steady, careful not to apply too much pressure, as he didn't want to overwork her muscles. He loved how her skin shined against the soft lighting of the room, and the purring sounds she made only spurred him on as he continued to worship every inch of her body.

"Turn over" he whispered against her neck after he'd taken his time loosening her shoulders. When she didn't move, Fitz realized she'd fallen asleep and smiled to himself that he'd accomplished his task. In an attempt not to wake her, Fitz removed himself from the bed then tiptoed around the room blowing out candles, and powered off the music before turning down the bedding and lifting her just enough to get her underneath. Even in her sleep Olivia gravitated to him, curving her body against his and pressing her naked back into his bare chest. "I love you Livi," he whispered, eventually allowing her soft breaths to lull him to sleep.

* * *

Thirty miles South of London, at an industrial site used for stocking empty containers, Charlie kneeled over Jake's bloodied body. A wicked grin crept onto his lips as he unwrapped a cherry flavored sucker and placed it in his mouth. He actually preferred killing his victims slowly, and took immense pleasure out of watching them suffer. First he'd injected Jake with a sedative that paralyzed his movements but would not numb the pain, then proceeded to remove both his thumbs with a pair of pliers before warming a branding iron and pressing it against the center of his chest, causing a steady flow of tears to rain from Jake's eyes. The smell of burning hair and flesh filled the air, and when Charlie noticed him slipping out of consciousness he placed smelling salts underneath Jake's nose to rouse him. "Oh come on now... a little pain never hurt anyone," he taunted. "I need you awake for the grand finale." Sweat fell from Jake's brow, and the tears that he'd been crying were now replaced with terror as he watched Charlie pull a boning knife from his tool case. Charlie was working under explicit instructions not to kill Jake, but since Cyrus wasn't specific about what condition he could leave him in, he'd planned to push Jake to the edge of the cliff, and let him decide whether or not to jump. He'd implanted a microchip just underneath the soft skin behind his ear, in the off chance he _did_ decide to live, in which case Charlie would be able track his movements. He'd also installed an electro-shock feature in the implant, giving it a dual purpose - If Jake ever ventured outside the allotted parameters he'd be jolted into submission.

* * *

After an early morning practice, the team headed to the players' dining hall for breakfast together. It was only 2nd-round play of the tournament, so the All England Tennis Club was bustling with people. Quinn had arrived before them and managed to secure a table that would seat them all, meanwhile the others headed in different directions to get the food of their choice. Fitz chose the vegetarian burrito and protein shake, while Harrison went with a more traditional, hearty breakfast loading up on carbs and protein. Olivia and Abby stood together in the line surveying the buffet selection before they both settled on egg white and spinach omelets with smoked salmon.

"You had a good practice today Liv, much more relaxed," Abby noted, as they stood by waiting for their omelets.

"Yeah I feel great." Olivia replied, ignoring her friend's probing gaze. She knew Abby wanted a detailed account of everything that had happened in the last couple days, and her comment was just a facade for the barrage of questions that were sure to follow if she engaged her. Olivia decided to play along.

"You've been so chill," Abby continued, carefully watching Olivia out of her side view for any changes in her demeanor.

"Just spit it out Abby! I know you want to ask me something... what is it?"

"No, I don't have anything to ask. I'm merely making an observation," Abby bantered.

"Okay, if you say so." Olivia rolled her eyes playfully. She knew Abby well enough to expect that she wouldn't stop her subtle interrogation until she got what she wanted.

No sooner than they reached the table and were seated Abby started, "Sooo... Fitz seems fine. Not at all pissed about your ex being in the same place."

Olivia looked up from cutting into her omelet, and shot Abby a glare before placing the fork full of food into her mouth. Quinn braced herself for the impending tiff.

Abby saw the look on Olivia's face, immediately regretting her remarks and started to backpedal.

"I meant...well-."

"Fitz has nothing to be concerned about. He and I are solid," Olivia curtly cut Abby off. "Let me expel your worries now by assuring you that nothing and no one will distract me from what we came here to do."

Abby remained quiet as she observed an air of confidence about Olivia that she'd never seen before. Sure she naturally carried herself with assurance, but Abby also knew Olivia could be passive when it came to her relationships. Something about this time around was different; from the way she'd handled herself after the run-in with Jake, then at the restaurant when she'd dismissed Abby's inquisition, preferring to only engage in positive conversation, to now as she sat enjoying her breakfast seemingly stress free. Something was not only different but better.

"Bonjour Mesdames magnifiques," announced Fitz cheerfully as he and Harrison approached the table. The serious expression Olivia had been wearing, faded when Fitz pulled the chair out next to her and sat down.

"Fitz, how are things progressing with GTA in France," asked Quinn wanting to change the direction of the conversation. The newest location of Grant Tennis Academy was slated to open spring 2016 in Marseille, France and it was by far his favorite, not only because it would be his first international project but it was also the first project that he'd taken on a business partner; his US locations in Santa Barbara, and Boca Raton were funded solely by investments made through the Grant Foundation.

"Going well, the classrooms and offices have been built, and construction on the dorms begin in a couple weeks."

Once the facility was completed, it would be equipped with clay, grass and hard courts, as well as co-Ed living facilities, classrooms, a cafeteria, fine dining restaurant, gift shop, and fully equipped fitness facility. Because Olivia and Fitz had been the most decorated player-coach duo in the history of women's tennis, Fitz had designed a trophy room to house all the dishes and medals they'd racked up together. He was also installing life sized murals throughout the main building that depicted highlights from her career. He was certain she'd dislike all the attention, but Fitz saw the new location as not just a tennis facility but a museum that chronicled and celebrated her accomplishments. A place where players and fans alike could go to learn about the history she was making, and be inspired. Fitz was planning to unveil the museum during the annual Grant Foundation Gala and Auction which would be held in Paris on the eve of the new tennis academy's grand opening. He'd been trying to devise a plan to get through the construction without letting her in on what he was planning.

"Man that's awesome," Harrison chimed in. "When do you start construction on the courts?"

"The hard courts are fully installed but because the dirt and grass have to be imported, and climate dictates the proper cultivation of both surfaces, construction on those courts won't begin for another 3 months or so." Fitz retrieved his phone out of his back pocket and scrolled through his videos until he landed on the one he wanted to show. "Here, I've got a cool video that shows progress from the initial groundbreaking up to this point. It also includes site renderings so you can get an idea of what the campus will look like once completed."

"Will you move to France to get the Academy up and running," Abby asked tentatively, more so out of concern for Olivia.

Fitz looked at Olivia, then took a sip of his shake before answering, "For a while, yes."

Only the sounds of silverware clinking against their plates could be heard as the group ate in silence, digesting his words. Olivia coiled their fingers underneath the table and gave them a squeeze. Everyone was so intensely distracted by the moment between them that they didn't even notice Mellie standing by.

"Olivia," Mellie addressed her directly when she realized no one at the table was going to acknowledge her presence. "I need to speak with you."

Quinn rose from her seat and stood just outside of Mellie's personal space. "Olivia isn't taking meetings at the moment. If you need to see her, I suggest you schedule time with her... through me."

"And I suggest you have a seat little girl," Mellie shot back, not believing anyone would have the audacity to deny her access. Meanwhile Olivia sat with a smirk watching the scene play out. Quinn was cute and sweet on the exterior, but very few people knew her assistant could turn into a cobra when provoked. Mellie tried to side step Quinn who then discretely took her wrist between two fingers and squeezed it just tight enough to get her attention, causing Mellie to gasp.

"I don't want to hurt you Mellie," but I will if you don't walk away and leave us alone," Quinn spoke above a whisper through gritted teeth as she continued to squeeze. "I told you Olivia isn't taking meetings. If you have something to say to her, it can wait."

"Let me go, or I'll-" Quinn tightened her grip even more, making Mellie's eyes water.

"Or you'll do what?"

Mellie clenched her free hand into a fist, then grudgingly relented.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Quinn smiled sweetly before removing her fingers from Mellie's wrist, and watched her stalk away from the table.

"Damn Quinn, that shit was sexy," joked Harrison, throwing his hand up to get a high-five from her.

"You _would_ find violence sexy you freak," Quinn teased slapping his hand away.

"Well you can dominate me anytime baby, he quipped only half-jokingly as he wiggled his eyebrows up and down at Quinn, who in turn flashed a wide toothed grin at him but responded flatly with, "No thank you."

Olivia and Abby hooted and howled in laughter at the two of them, but mostly at Harrison who looked seriously offended that he'd been sidelined. Desperate to take the spotlight off him, Harrison announced that it was time to hit the gym, and began gathering everyone's trays.

"Awe Harry, you don't have to leave," Olivia protested. "Yeah, we promise to stop laughing at you," Abby managed to spit out between giggles. Fitz tried to take a couple trays from the stack Harrison had gathered. "Let me help you with that man," he said, not quite masking the grin that hung off his lips. Even he couldn't help but to laugh along with the girls at Harrison's expense.

"You know what? Y'all aint shit," Harrison called over his shoulder at them, heading in the direction of the nearest trash bin.

* * *

The group dispersed and Olivia and Harrison headed towards the gym making small talk along the way. They strolled across the grounds taking in the scenery, passing the clubhouse and show courts when suddenly Harrison slowed his pace. "You're going with him," he mused, speaking in a tone that was more of a statement than a question.

"What?"

"With Fitz… you're going with him to France?"

Olivia looked up at him but remained quiet, as she tucked her hands in the pockets of her sweatpants and kicked at the rocks underneath her feet.

He shot her a knowing look. "Liv- this is me. No judgement."

They continued walking again before she spoke. "Yes… I'm going. We've already bought a home."

Harrison tried his best to hide the surprised look on his face at her admission, but was struggling to do so.

"Well- you asked," she shrugged nonchalantly as if she hadn't just dropped a bomb on him.

"Have you told Abby?"

"No."

"Well you better," he quickly fired back without hesitation. "You know she doesn't do well with change."

A look of confusion graced Olivia's features when she stopped and turned to look at him. "It's not like I'm eloping Harrison. We bought a home together, that's all."

"That's _not_ all, and you know it. Buying a house with Fitz is a huge step for you, and quite frankly I'm surprised you didn't consult with Abby before doing it. She's going to be hurt."

"Consult with _Abby_ ," she asked in a tone he'd never heard her use with him before, her irritation now on full display.

"You know what I meant," Harrison reasoned."

She tapped her fingers against her lips and pretended to ponder for a second. "I don't have to consult with anyone on decisions that affect me. Abby and I share a house for all of what? 3 months out of the year? Maybe less in the last couple years… so what I decide to do with _my_ life, and in _my_ relationship, is _my_ business. Hell if it comes down to it, she can buy me out or I'll give her my share, but I will not let anyone's hurt feelings dictate how I move in my personal life." Olivia searched Harrison's eyes for any sign of misunderstanding, and when she found none, she visibly relaxed her shoulders and settled back against the bench.

Harrison was stunned into silence as he tried to recall a time during their friendship that he'd ever seen her speak so passionately and definitively. Olivia generally let things roll off her back, especially when it came to her friends, but today was a brand new day it seemed, and sitting before him was a new Olivia. Harrison couldn't be mad about it. They'd become quite close over the years, and both were fiercely protective of the other. He was like the little brother she never had, and he'd always admired not only her career, but her strength and beauty both inside and out.

"Liv…I didn't mean to imply that you need permission to move in with Fitz. I just want everything to go smoothly. You know I love you… hell I love all of you - we're a family." Harrison scooted closer to Olivia and pulled her into a side hug. "Are we good," he asked, wanting to be sure they weren't leaving any ill feelings hanging out to fester.

"Of course," she responded earnestly, laying her head on his shoulder. "I just don't like for anyone to think they can control my decisions."

Harrison nodded in understanding and stood from the bench, pulling her up with him. "I feel you, but Liv?"

"Yeah," she said, looking up at him with a questioning gaze.

"Be honest with Abby and let her know your plans. She loves you and Fitz both, and will understand."

"I will," she promised. They began to walk again.

"Now, can we _please_ go inside the gym and work off this breakfast _fat boy_?" Olivia loved teasing Harrison about his invisible chubby cheeks and the nonexistent baby fat on his ripped abs.

" _Fat boy_ ," he repeated, feigning insult. "You better get the fuck outta' here with that nonsense." Olivia laughed heartily and stuck her foot out in an attempt to trip him as they walked through the sliding glass doors of the fitness center.

* * *

A couple hours later the black SUV that chauffeured Olivia, Quinn and Abby pulled into the gated player's entrance where they were meeting Fitz and Harrison for her pre-match warmup.

"There they are," Quinn announced to no one in particular when she spotted the guys standing at the entrance. Olivia's attention was focused on Dotty who was busy rolling around in her lap, but she lifted her head just in time to catch Mandy grinning from ear-to- ear, and standing a little too closely to Fitz (for her taste) as they spoke. _What's so damn funny,_ she wondered as the truck slowed to a stop right in front of where they stood. The driver got out and opened the back door helping each of the ladies exit, when Fitz approached and was at Olivia's side before her feet had barely hit the ground, taking her bag from her shoulder and slinging it over his own before walking around the back to retrieve her heavier tennis bag from the trunk.

Olivia proceeded to greet Harrison and Tom who was also standing by, and then Mandy who'd hopped into the driver's seat of the golf cart as if in that moment she was ready to leave. _What's her deal,_ Olivia mused not quite sure what to make of the look she saw flash across the girl's face. Fitz came up behind her, rousing her from her thoughts when he gave her waist a small squeeze.

"Hi," he murmured against her ear.

"Hi-"

They proceeded to have a silent conversation with their eyes, while being absorbed into a world of their own.

"Is that everything? Are we ready," Mandy called out to the group, interrupting Olivia and Fitz's private moment to which they were seemingly unfazed by and continued to look at one another, but eventually followed the rest of the team and climbed onto the golf cart.

Once they were at the holding area, Mandy gave Tom instructions to stay outside the door, and then led the team inside the room Olivia would use for her warmup, just as she'd done two days prior. Exchanging very few words between them, they each fell into their respective pre-match routines; Harrison stimulated her heart rate, while Abby set up the props they'd use during the stretching and meditation phase of her warmup. Fitz used this time to review datasets on her opponent so he could give Olivia the most accurate analysis of the person who'd be standing across the net from her in less than an hour.

Fitz pulled his notebook from his bag and jotted a few points he wanted to cover with her, before turning back to the handheld device to further study her opponent's stats. A 26-year old Hungarian, best known for having a big serve and quick feet would for sure match Olivia with both power and speed, but lacked consistency, and was notorious for her quick temper and inability to stay in the points when tested. They'd never played before, so Fitz knew it would take Olivia a little time to read her patterns before settling into a rhythm. She'd need to focus on controlling the pace, and keeping her unforced errors low.

Mandy knocked twice then let herself into the room. "Guys we've got about 15 minutes before we need to head to the tunnel. Harrison and Abby had already finished their work, and were standing by chatting as Quinn helped Olivia with her ankle wraps.

Once they were alone, Fitz sat down next to Olivia and took her into his lap. "How are you feeling," he asked, looking directly into her eyes in search of any signs of doubt she might have.

"I'm good… who am I playing today?"

Fitz could see that she was in business mode, which to him meant that her match could go a couple different ways; either she'd go out and play no nonsense tennis and crush her opponent very quickly, or she'd start tight and get frustrated, then eventually crush her opponent. So instead of holding and hugging her close to him the way his body was calling out for him to do in that moment, Fitz decided to give it to her straight, and let her process the strategy before they exited the room.

"You've never met your opponent before," Fitz began in a serious tone, much different than the way he'd just spoken to her moments before. "But you'll know her game well because she too is a power player and will come out counterpunching both your serves and groundstrokes. Keep the points short and dictate play. She's got strong arms and legs, and will use both strengths to keep you on the run. Surprise her with your net game, and don't forget defense… defense.

Olivia nodded her head in understanding and moved off Fitz' lap to get her headphones from her bag. Mandy rapped on the door again to signal that it was time to leave, and they headed out towards the tunnel. As always Fitz followed a short pace behind Olivia until they reached the edge of the tunnel and were asked to wait until her name would be called. To stay loose Olivia hopped around in place, and continued to stretch her hamstrings and inner thigh muscles with a series of splits and handstands that caught the attention of a few spectators, mostly men, whom Fitz noticed but tried to ignore as he stood in front of her blocking their view and ran a hand through his curls to keep his cool. Upon hearing the announcer welcome everyone to the match, Olivia hopped up onto her feet and let Fitz strap her tennis bag onto her shoulders. Just before making her on court entrance, she turned and flashed a smile at him then headed towards Centre Court never looking back.


	8. Chapter 8

Olivia went out and stunned everyone including herself when she was broken at love in her opening service game, resulting in her playing from behind for most of the first set. She got a lucky break at 4-3 when the umpire called a double fault against her opponent and then quickly seized the opportunity to pounce, relying heavily on her ground game to stay in control of the points. The second set had gone much smoother, and was one-way traffic with Olivia tightening the reigns and winning 82% of the points. She went on to defeat the Hungarian 6-4, 6-1 but was hardly pleased with her performance. Throughout the match she would glance up at her box to see Fitz either laser focused, or taking copious notes that he would undoubtedly share with her during their debriefing. There was no explanation for her lack of execution today. The skills and ability were there; she just wasn't connecting all the pieces.

After a quick wave and spin for the crowd, she hurriedly gathered her bags and headed off court, stopping only to autograph memorabilia for fans who were leaned over the railing closest to the tunnel. The Wimbledon tradition required that both players leave the court together, which limited the time she'd normally spend giving interviews and posing for photos. As soon as she was safely out of view of the cameras, Olivia found the nearest wall to lean against and took a minute to exhale before loosening the straps on her tennis bag and peeling it off her shoulders while waiting for her team to make the trek from their seats. Despite the internal chastisement she was giving herself, there was no hiding the broad grin that stretched across her lips when she spotted Fitz pushing his way past people to get to her.

"Let's go to the practice courts," she muttered into his chest when they embraced, causing chills to run through him at the feel of her warm breath tickling his skin. Fitz loosened his grip and leaned back a little to assess her.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, my game stunk out there today. I need to practice."

Fitz nodded in agreement and swelled with adoration at her assertion, thinking how she'd never cease to amaze him with her drive and determination, which in his opinion were unparalleled, and the very ingredients that made her a great champion.

He collected her bags as she received hugs and high-fives from the team who'd gathered around to congratulate her.

"Okay people we're going to the practice courts," Olivia announced, folding her arms across her chest as she spoke. "Quinn, try to secure the same holding room for my cooldown, and Cyrus you should notify the powers that be that I won't be ready to do my presser for at least another hour."

Fitz couldn't contain the smile that tugged at his lips as he stood back and watched her work. Abby and Harrison took this as their cue to secure an available spot on the practice courts, and headed in that direction.

"Liv, I'm not sure if that'll fly due to it being only 2nd-round," Cyrus said doubtfully. "They're on a tight press schedule right now, so the best I can do is arrange for a short interview [in the interim] to ensure that you don't get fined." Unsure of how to interpret the blank stares he was getting from both Olivia and Fitz, he reluctantly continued, "Which… could also buy us some time until I can get your press conference rescheduled."

"Exactly," they said in unison, and Olivia shot Cyrus a look that told him she wasn't the least bit concerned with the ramifications. Not at all pleased with his assignment, Cyrus shook his head in disagreement and walked away grumbling underneath his breath. Quinn who'd been busy on her phone rearranging Olivia's schedule on short notice, covered the receiver with her hand and mouthed to Olivia that she had people waiting to speak with her.

"Thanks for coming," Olivia crooned, as she greeted her guests with outstretched arms to receive hugs and kisses from everyone. Today a few of her friends in the entertainment industry had turned out to see her match, and she couldn't have been more pleased. Having burst onto the scene at just 17 years old, Olivia had spent half her life in the spotlight. Now at 32, she'd built a brand that almost everyone on the planet recognized. Cyrus discovered early on that she possessed an innate ability to captivate people and draw them in, and he'd encouraged her to leverage her famous contacts as a way to promote the sport whilst bolstering her own celebrity status; and he'd been spot on. Over the years everyone from David and Victoria Beckham to FLOTUS could be found cheering her on from seats in her box.

Several minutes later Fitz approached and placed his hand at the small of her back, subtly signaling to her that they needed to move on. She took his que and gracefully wrapped up the group's conversation by squeezing everyone together for a quick snapchat, and photos that she promised to post to her Instagram. The pair then said their goodbyes and headed towards the golf cart where Tom and Mandy were already seated, waiting to escort them to the practice courts.

Riding across the grounds, Olivia half listened to Fitz and Tom have an impassioned discussion about the men's draw with random interjections from Mandy, whom she noticed was also stealing glances at Fitz when she thought no one was looking. Olivia could feel herself growing increasingly annoyed at the girl's ridiculous attempts to garner Fitz's attention, and she barely stifled the dry chuckle that threatened to escape as she quietly observed; meanwhile he continued right on laughing and talking, completely oblivious to her pathetic overtures. Olivia wasn't at all the jealous type, nor had Fitz ever given her a reason to feel insecure, but she certainly wasn't ignorant to the way women reacted to him as she too had been captivated by his soul stirring gaze, and beautifully crooked smile that could light up an entire room.

* * *

 ** _[Flashback: January 2013]_**

 _"_ _This place is amazing," Olivia whispered as she gazed out the passenger side window with wide eyes, awestricken by the plush grounds of Grant Tennis Academy; usually she viewed such opulence as being superfluous but something about this place felt magical. Bright sun rays beamed high over the tops of lush palm trees that lined both sides of the expansive cobblestone path, and well-manicured bushes flanked by beds of colorful flowers sat strategically planted in various areas across the lawn. She could see tumbleweeds in the distance standing erect at the edge of a large pond where a hen and her ducklings created ripples across the still water, and the Santa Ynez Mountains served as a picturesque backdrop hovering over the vast landscape._

 _Cyrus slowed his sedan as they approached a massive colonial style mansion with large columns along the front and ivy growing on the exterior, giving it the look of an English manor instead of a clubhouse. She shifted nervously in her seat as a fresh wave of anxiety rose from the pit of her stomach and settled in her throat, causing a series of muffled coughs to erupt._

 _"Are you sure he knows we're coming," she managed to croak out between grunts, as she attempted to clear her throat._

 _"Trust me, it'll be fine... Fitz is like a son to me," Cyrus assured her as he wheeled them around the circular driveway, stopping directly in front of the entrance. Olivia closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath in an effort to calm herself. She'd never sought council from anyone outside her inner circle. She was satisfied with her dad; he'd gotten her this far, and if nothing else Popes always stayed loyal to family. She did however need a fresh perspective, someone to assess her game through a different lens or at least that's what Cyrus had suggested._

 _Initially when he'd mentioned Fitzgerald Grant, she'd scoffed. "I want a consultant who does this everyday with professionals, not a talent recruiter," she told him dismissively, but after much discussion and deliberation (on Olivia's part of course) Cyrus had convinced her to take the meeting purely on an exploratory basis with no commitments. After all, the Grant Tennis Academy was known for churning out some of the best players in the world he'd argued, and although Fitz had never personally coached anyone, Cyrus thought him to be the sharpest tennis analyst in the business. Olivia trusted Cyrus' opinion and if he believed Fitzgerald Grant could help her, then she would give him a shot._ _ **What more do I have to lose**_ _, she'd asked herself._

 _Now as she sat frozen in the passenger seat with an array of emotions coursing through her, she was questioning whether seeking Fitzgerald's assistance was the right decision. It was no secret that Cyrus could be greedily ambitious, and what if Fitzgerald couldn't… or worse, refused to help her? This and a multitude of other doubts swirled around in her mind, it also didn't help that she was nursing fresh wounds from the humiliating Australian Open loss that had occurred just the week before._

 _Sensing her hesitance, Cyrus got out of the car and rushed to the other side, opening the door for her. "Liv it's just a meeting, no strings attached," he reasoned, putting both his hands up in surrender. "Hey look at it this way, at least you'll get a tour of the grounds."_

 _Olivia gave Cyrus a small smile and relaxed her shoulders at the thought._ _ **This place IS beautiful, and**_ _ **he's right, it's just a meeting… nothing more**_ _._ _ **I may as well go in there and get this over with.**_ _Without another word she_ _unbuckled her seatbelt and stepped out of the car, and together they strolled up a few steps towards the front door._

 _Walking into the clubhouse they passed a group of students who looked to be in their early teens. If they noticed her they didn't let on, which for once was a relief since she was still trying to get her nerves under control. Cyrus led them through the foyer and up the grand staircase to the 2_ _nd_ _floor as Olivia took in the splendor and beauty of the mansion's interior; oriental silk rugs, wood and marble flooring, crystal chandeliers that hung overhead._ _ **Simply gorgeous**_ _. She was wowed again when she stopped to observe a series of black and white photographs, featuring historic moments in tennis lining the walls of the corridor._

 _"Oh my gosh Cy… this is-"_

 _"_ _Althea Gibson," he said finishing her sentence. "It was taken at Wimbledon on the 10_ _th_ _anniversary of her historic win."_

 _"_ _And who's the boy with her?" Olivia was a student of the sport, and knew Gibson's biography very well; she'd had no children._

 _"_ _That's 7 year old Fitz. To this day I can't tell you how that kid managed to get into the Royal Box…" Cyrus trailed off, shaking his head and chuckling at the memory. From there they moved on to other pictures in the hall and he gave her the back story of each, most of them from Fitz's childhood, and some from more recent years with athletes both on and off the tour. The google search she'd done in the car on the ride to Santa Barbara had portrayed Fitzgerald as the stereotypical California golden boy; good looks and blue blood. She learned that he'd grown up the only child of a California politician and wealthy socialite, attended elite boarding schools and Ivy League colleges. He'd been linked to a string of beautiful women in his twenties, mostly models and actresses but after losing both his parents in a fatal plane crash, he'd disappeared for a few years before returning home and renovating his family's estate, turning it into the Grant Tennis Academy._

 _They reached a door at the end of the hall labeled **Executive Offices** , which Cyrus opened for her to walk ahead. A petit woman with soft features and a bright smile stood from her desk to greet them. _

_"Lauren, it's great to see you again," Cyrus beamed. "Allow me to introduce you to my favorite client Olivia Pope." Olivia playfully rolled her eyes at Cyrus' introduction and extended her hand to Lauren, who reciprocated the gesture with a warm smile. "Ms. Pope, it's very nice to meet you. I'm Lauren, Mr. Grant's assistant, and I'm also a huge fan of yours. Welcome to Grant Tennis Academy."_

 _"Thank you," Olivia said blushing at the compliment, and grateful for the settling feeling that had now washed over her. The nervousness she'd felt when they arrived was no longer present. Something about this place had put her at ease, it felt as if she were home._

 _"Is he in," Cyrus asked, pointing in the direction of Fitz's office._

 _"Yes, I'll let him know you're here."_

 _Olivia's eyes roamed over the suite taking note of several offices hidden behind closed doors, and wondered who they belonged to. Her internet search hadn't gone any further than Fitz and she instantly regretted not taking the time to learn more about the tennis Academy and its staff. A moment later she heard Lauren speak into the receiver, "Mr. Grant, I have Cyrus Beene here to see you." Placing the phone back in its cradle, Lauren smiled brightly and told them they could go in. Olivia was surprised to find his office to be more casual and modern; lighter hues and open windows that allowed natural light to illuminate the room gave it an airy feeling. The spacious office was accentuated with elegant décor, large floor to ceiling windows, and French doors that led out onto a porch. A mini bar was tucked in the corner behind a mid-sized sitting area, and much like in the corridor, pictures of Fitz posed with players, and scenes from various tournaments were splayed throughout his office._

 _Her senses were instantly awakened when she got a whiff of his Tom Ford cologne mixed with a foreign scent that must have been uniquely his, causing her skin to tingle and the fine hairs on her arms to stand. Even seated, with his attention focused on the papers scattered about his desk, Fitzgerald Grant was a sight to behold. Olivia's eyes swept over his full head of curls, then traveled to his broad shoulders and taut biceps, marveling at the way his dress shirt clung to his body. Suddenly it was as if she was being magnetically pulled in his direction; before she knew what was happening, her feet had guided her across the room and right up to his desk where she stood with her hand extended waiting for him to acknowledge her._

 _Olivia's heart leapt into her throat when_ _he lifted his eyes, and she locked in on the clearest pair of cerulean blues she'd ever seen. He then stood in front of her and placed his warm palm into hers; they fit perfectly like two puzzle pieces being connected for the first time._

 _"Fitz, this is-" Cyrus attempted to introduce her._

 _"Olivia Pope," he finished, promptly cutting Cyrus off, and making Olivia's heart swell._

 _"And you're Fitzgerald Grant. It's nice to finally meet you," Olivia said surprising herself with the amount of poise she was showing, considering that not even 10 minutes ago she was practically overwhelmed with anxiety, and even now she was standing on wobbly legs, certain that her heart would beat out of her chest. The man towering over her was drop dead gorgeous with eyes that could bore into one's soul and read their most inner thoughts._ _ **How have we never met before?**_ _ **After all these years..**_ _._

 _"_ _Fitz," he said effectively snapping her back into the moment. "Please, call me Fitz."_

 _After exchanging pleasantries Cyrus excused himself, leaving them alone in Fitz's office, and to her surprise they somehow settled into a comfortable silence filled with untapped emotions and words unspoken. There was something so peaceful about being in his presence, and she found herself longing to learn everything there was to know about him. It was on that day, in that room, that she laid her career at his feet and placed her heart in his hands._

* * *

So yes, Olivia knew full well the power Fitzgerald Grant held over women and she made a mental note to keep a close eye on Mandy. _Fitz may not be aware of his secret admirer, but she isn't pulling anything over on me_. As the memories from that day faded, she was pulled from her thoughts at the sound of her phone vibrating against her lap. Reluctantly she glanced down to see a text notification flash across her home screen.

 ** _Dad_** : _What happened out there? Media says you're headed to practice._

 _Shit S_ he'd forgotten to reach out to her dad. Usually they communicated after each match but today everything had moved so quickly, she hadn't even thought about it. As much as Eli liked to act as if he was indifferent to hearing from her after every match, the truth was he'd grown accustomed to their routine and was always worried when he didn't hear from her.

 ** _Liv_** : _All is good, sorry I didn't text._

 ** _Dad_** : _U seemed distracted._

 ** _Liv_** : _No worries [smiley face emoji]_

The last thing Olivia needed was her dad getting bent out of shape and sending his blood pressure through the roof. She was keenly aware that he stayed on high alert before, during, and after her matches so she didn't want to fan any flames that were smoldering beneath the surface with him. She'd learned over the years, the best way to assuage his concerns was to stick to the facts and offer solutions. Releasing a soft sigh, Olivia leaned her head onto Fitz's shoulder.

"What is it Livi," Fitz asked softly so only she could hear him.

"Nothing, just my dad. He thinks I was distracted today."

"Mmm," he hummed more so to himself.

"What," she asked lifting her head to look at him. You agree with him?"

When he didn't immediately respond, she shifted in her seat and faced him.

"Fitz-"

The golf cart slowed as they reached the turn to the practice courts, and Fitz couldn't have been any more relieved to avoid having this discussion in front of Tom and Mandy. He gave Olivia's hand a tight squeeze, and motioned for her to walk ahead of him through the gate. Fitz took out his phone and sent Eli a text.

 **Fitzgerald:** _Footwork was off today, and she got off to a slow start. She wants to work out some kinks before her next match._

 **Elijah Pope:** _More than the footwork was off. She seemed distracted._

 **Elijah Pope:** _She can't drop service games Fitzgerald. If she doesn't come out sharp and fast, she becomes vulnerable. You need to fix this before her next match._

 **Fitzgerald:** _It's handled._

Fitz took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose trying to ward off the headache that was forming as he followed Olivia to the bench located next to the court they'd be using. They both took a seat, with their backs turned to the court so no one would hear what they were saying. It didn't' go unnoticed by either of them that the media had already set up cameras in the distance in an attempt to capture the private moment between player and coach. Word of Olivia's post-match practice had spread across the grounds, and now both fans and media alike were starting to congregate. Fitz silently contemplated how to best broach the imminent discussion they needed to have without putting Olivia on the defensive. Deciding to take the soft approach, he placed his hand on her knee in an attempt to draw her eyes away from the invisible lent she was picking from her skirt, and began.

"Livi," he said, leaning his body in closely so no one would be able to read his lips and decipher their conversation. "Do I think you were distracted? Only you can answer that." Olivia sucked her teeth and furrowed her brows in frustration but remained planted in her seat next to him, as she knew all too well that when cameras were rolling she needed to control her body language.

"My intention isn't to piss you off baby. I want you to be at your best, and I think we can all agree that today you were not." He took a moment to let her respond, and when she didn't budge he continued. "What I _do_ know is that you got off to a slow start, and had you not gotten that break to go 4-all, you would have continued to play from behind until she forced your hand."

Olivia's head shot up. "Yeah, and since that didn't happen, I don't see the point of talking about the what-ifs," she snapped at him. After a few moments of intense staring, Fitz was the first to speak again.

"Okay, well then you tell me Olivia… Neither your serve nor your return worked well for you today. What do you attribute that to?" Fitz was becoming irritated by her attitude, and decided it best to sit back and wait for her to speak. After several minutes passed and she still hadn't uttered a word, Fitz moved to get up – his patience was running thin. If they were going to practice he wanted to get started.

"Wait," she said, motioning with her eyes for him to sit down. "Fitz I need you on my side, not holding back for whatever reason. If you thought I was distracted, then you should have come to me, not side with my dad when he brings it up, or confide in Cyrus. We're supposed to be in this together," her voice cracked a little as she spoke. "You and me." Fitz immediately felt guilty. He'd been so focused on making sure she wasn't distracted, that he'd failed to communicate with her.

"Baby, I will always be on your side, but I'd be lying if I said that I'm not concerned. Livi you're at the pinnacle of your career, with a heavy weight resting on your shoulders to achieve not only your personal goals, but also the goals everyone else has set for you. It's not fair and I don't like it, but it's our reality. I wouldn't be a good partner, friend or coach if I didn't try to protect you, or keep you as focused as possible. I felt helpless today because as I sat there watching the slow start, it looked like you weren't engaged in the match. I can only define this as distraction, but whether or not you were in fact distracted is left up to you to determine."

They sat together in silence for a while longer until they realized that time was ticking, and the sun was starting to set. Fitz stood from the bench and passed Olivia a racket. "Come on, let's get started," he said, pulling her up from the bench. Olivia flashed him a small smile and headed to take her position on the deuce side of the court.

* * *

Later that evening, in the comfort of her private suite in the ladies lounge, Olivia stood underneath a warm cascading stream of water washing her hair and digesting the day's events. As much as she wished to put matches behind her once they were played, the perfectionist in her couldn't help but analyze all aspects of her game, and dissect those areas where she'd fallen short. Fitz had been right in his assessment; she just couldn't seem to find the perfect rhythm today.

The shrill sound of Dotty's bark grabbed her attention, and she quickly shut off the water and stepped out of the shower to investigate the commotion. Knowing that her dog rarely barked unless she was frightened, Olivia couldn't imagine what could possibly have Dotty so upset. She grabbed an oversized towel to wrap herself in and swung the bathroom door open to find the last person she'd ever expect to see with arms crossed and a smug smile, standing in the middle of her dressing room. Olivia could feel herself shaking with both fear and fury from being startled out of her skin, and having someone in her personal space uninvited.

"What the hell are you doing in my dressing room Mellie," Olivia screeched, not concerned in the least with anyone hearing her raised voice. Mellie, who was seemingly unbothered by Olivia's tone, walked further into the space and took a seat on the larger of the two sofas in the sitting area.

"Have a seat Olivia, you seem rattled."

 _Bitch I'll show you rattled,_ Olivia stormed across the room in an attempt to reach her cell phone. _How the hell did she even get in here?_

"You know… I've been thinking a lot about the events from the dinner the other night. I've replayed the scene over and over in my head, only to come to one conclusion. Care to guess what that is?

"No, but I'm sure you're going to tell me anyway, so make it quick and then get out," Olivia spat.

"I want to know where my fiancé is and I think you can help," Mellie said coolly with one eyebrow raised questioningly.

Olivia froze but kept her facial expression even, careful not to show any emotion. She placed her phone down on the side table and gave Mellie her full attention.

"How would I know where your fiancé is?"

"Oh give me a break Olivia, you're not fooling anyone, least of all me. Jake told me all about how in love you were with him when the two of dated, and because he's such a good man he wanted to give you a heads up about us before we went public. He did that out of courtesy to you."

"Wait…what," Olivia asked in disbelief, relenting to the sudden need to sit down.

"Oh I think you heard me loud and clear. You and I both know that Jake didn't want you anymore, but you just couldn't stand to see him happy, could you? You had to go and get him arrested by those thugs masquerading as officers," Mellie spat.

Olivia couldn't believe what she was hearing. She opened her mouth to interject but Mellie kept talking.

"Oh yeah, I know all about it… and if you thought I fell for that little stunt they pulled at the dinner, then you're sorely mistaken! ...and there he was worried you'd have a hard time accepting us together. I bet never in a million years did he think you'd stoop so low as to publicly humiliate us in front of my business associates, and for what Olivia," she continued rambling. "Just to keep us apart? What kind of cold hearted, calcul-"

"ENOUGH," Olivia shouted, pointing her finger at Mellie's face. I've heard enough… It's my turn to speak! How dare you let yourself in here and accuse me of knowing where your _fiancé_ is? **_Five_** , prior to 3 days ago, I hadn't seen nor had I spoken to your _fiancé_ in years. **_Four_** , let's not forget it was _he_ who picked up the phone and randomly contacted me, not the other way around. **_Three_** , if memory serves me correctly your _fiancé_ isn't the marrying type, hell he isn't even the boyfriend type, so you'd be wise to get to know him a little better before you go around making foolish presumptions. **_Two_** , contrary to what he's told you, let _me_ be clear - I don't now nor have I ever loved your _fiancé_. In fact, the only thing he was ever good for was an easy lay, and even that left much to be desired. So whatever is going on with your _fiancé_ is of no concern to me but from the looks of it, he needs to get himself a team of lawyers to clean up the shit that he's gotten himself into, including you."

Olivia stood from the sofa leaving a speechless Mellie with her jaw hanging open, and headed to the door, opening it just wide enough to walk through.

"And **_one_** , the next time you decide to step to me, you'd better have your facts together. Now get the fuck out of here before I call security."

Without so much as a breath, Mellie got up and walked toward the door with her head held high in contempt, no doubt reeling from the tongue lashing she'd been handed. Just as she reached the threshold, she turned back to Olivia and growled through gritted teeth, "This is far from over."

"Goodbye Mellie," Olivia scoffed, slamming the door shut in her face.


	9. Chapter 9

After the day she'd had it felt good to finally be curled up in Fitz's arms, comfortably nestled against his firm chest letting the steady rhythm of his heartbeat lull her to a place a peace. Neither of them were asleep but both lay in silent contentment as they enjoyed the serenity that came with just being wrapped up in the other's embrace.

* * *

 ** _[Earlier That Evening]_**

 _Following her press conference, Olivia walked off the platform and told Quinn to cancel her evening. She was in no mood to have cameras following her tonight. All she wanted was a tall glass of wine with a side of chill; maybe even catch up on a few episodes of Downton Abbey in the theater room if it wasn't already occupied, but as fate would have it the universe had other plans for her. The last thing she'd expected to find when she'd gotten to the house was Fitz sprawled out in their bedroom surrounded by resumes. It was pretty clear from the look of desperation on his face that he needed her help, so the lazy night she'd so eagerly anticipated spending curled up in front of the TV would have to be postponed. Instead, she toed off her shoes, got comfortable, and spent the next few hours helping her man select a head tennis instructor for the new GTA location._

 _Fourteen resumes and a bottle of wine later, they'd narrowed their search down to two candidates; one being Fitz's first choice, and the other Olivia's. Both picks were highly qualified, so the decision would come down to their personalities and which would be the better fit for the organization. Despite the evening not going as she'd planned, Olivia felt great. Never would she have guessed that evaluating a person's strengths and weaknesses, or arguing the pros and cons of someone's experience could be so enjoyable, but here she was grinning from ear-to-ear, feeling a sense of accomplishment, and quite pleased with the recommendation she'd made._

 _"_ _You_ _ **do**_ _realize that Stephen is the man for the job," Olivia announced with certainty as she compiled the resumes she'd been reading into a neat stack. Stephen Finch was the candidate she'd selected, and she couldn't resist the temptation to tease Fitz about him being the better pick._

 _"_ _Oh really now?" Fitz knew exactly what she was trying to do. He also knew better than to engage her. Olivia could be fiercely competitive, and he wasn't going down that road. The last time they'd bet against one another and he'd won Olivia accused him of cheating, kicked him out of their bedroom and didn't speak to him for a week._

 _"_ _Yepp," she said, popping her lips together._

 _Technically since Olivia was a principle investor in the new location, they'd become business partners and she had just as much say-so in hiring decisions as Fitz, but they'd decided he would take the lead on all matters pertaining to operations, and she would 'stick to her knitting' and host a few invitational day camps throughout the year as well as lend her name to the annual ProAm Charity Tournament for the Foundation._

 _"_ _Well Ms. Pope, we'll just have to see about that now won't we," Fitz growled in her ear and lightly licked the lobe, causing Olivia to visibly shutter._

 _Before she could recover Fitz sat back against the sofa and continued, "I was thinking… since both candidates are based here in London, what if we invited them each to dinner and tested them out at one of your practices?"_

 _Olivia raised an eyebrow, "I like having them each at a practice," she said taking the last sip of her wine. "Especially since my candidate was once ranked in the top 100. I'm sure he'll excel in a practice setting with me."_

 _Shaking his head at Olivia's antics, Fitz chuckled but decided to remain mum._

 _"_ _We should probably run it by Cy first to ensure we're not in violation of any tournament rules."_

 _"_ _Already done my sweet baby," said Fitz proudly. "The Wimbledon rule states that you can have open practices, meaning individuals outside the registered team members can partake in a player's practice, when no match is being played in the same day."_

 _"_ _My…My Grant, brawny and brains…however did I get so lucky," Olivia teased, dramatically batting her eyelashes and fanning herself with the stack of resumes she was holding._

 _Fitz wrapped his arms around her waist and caught her by surprise when he swept her onto his lap._

 _"_ _FIITZZ…" Olivia squealed, rolling onto her side attempting to get away from him as he tickled her mercilessly._

 _"_ _You promise to…"_

 _"_ _I PROMISE," she yelped, cutting Fitz off before she knew what she was agreeing to._

 _"_ _So there will be no competition between us, or betting on who selected the better candidate?"_

 _[silence]_

 _"_ _Livi…" Fitz queried, his fingers slowly ascending her torso for more tickling._

 _"_ _OKKKAAAY," Olivia squeaked when she felt his fingers move faster._

 _"_ _Okay what?"_

 _When no words came from her lips, Fitz's tickling became more intense, causing Olivia to squirm against him._

 _"_ _Okkaay Fiiitzzz… no betting," she croaked out between squeals, and what sounded like the onset of hiccups._

 _Fitz, now satisfied with her response and sensing that she'd had enough, let up and pulled her upright with him, placing a few soft pecks against her forehead. Olivia sobered and picked up the resumes of the two finalists._

 _"_ _Okay so… Stephen Finch and Billy Chambers it is," she stated emphatically, looking to Fitz for his confirmation._

 _"_ _Yes, and I prefer that we meet with them this week if possible. The sooner the better."_

* * *

"Baby," Olivia called out softly, breaking their peaceful silence.

"Hmm…"

"I spoke with Mellie today. She thinks I know where her _fiancé_ is." She lifted her gaze up to Fitz just as his eyes fluttered open.

"What did she say?" Fitz attempted to keep his face neutral, but inside he was anything but calm.

Olivia sighed heavily thinking of how upset she'd been after their conversation. "Honestly Fitz, it's not even worth repeating because Mellie's accusations were bullshit, but I do think she's right about Jake's arrest being a farce… which means he could be in real danger."

 _Damn you Mellie_. Fitz knew this conversation was bound to happen, he just wasn't expecting it tonight.

"Livi, I seriously doubt we'll ever see Jake again," he said flatly.

"Why?"

 _Here we go._ "Well… because he's more than likely dead."

"What?" Olivia turned in his arms to face him, carefully gauging his expression.

"Did you…" she whispered, trailing off not able to fully form the question that was burning on her lips.

"Of course not," Fitz retorted, utterly perplexed by her question. "How could you ask me that when we sat right here _together_ and plotted to destroy the bastard's plans to hurt you?"

Olivia stared at Fitz intensely, searching his eyes for any sign that he wasn't being truthful with her.

"I'm sorry you're offended Fitz, but the other night when we talked about this and I felt like there was more to it, you brushed me off. Now you're here telling me Jake's dead. Can you blame me for asking?"

Realizing she had a point, Fitz nodded in understanding and shifted her body so that she was now sitting between his legs and leaned back against his chest. They'd decided early on that honesty was the best policy in their relationship, and up to this point neither of them had broken that. He needed to come clean with her.

"Yes, I had my suspicions but at the time I didn't know for certain, and later when it was confirmed, I'll admit I was in no rush to tell you. So, forgive me for trying to protect you, but know that when we decide to do something together, that I'm all in and I won't deviate from the plan. I need you to trust me."

"Who killed him then," Olivia inquired skeptically, again turning to face him so she could look into his eyes.

"Cyrus."

Fitz waited for Olivia to show some sign of emotion, and when she didn't respond right away, he continued, "Well not Cyrus personally, but well… you know." He wasn't quite sure how to explain that Charlie had likely tortured Jake to death, so he decided not to offer any further information unless asked. Surprisingly Olivia turned in his arms and settled back into her spot against his chest, taking both his hands in hers and intertwining their fingers.

Well I guess that makes him my monster on a leash," she chuckled humorlessly.

"Livi don't-"

Don't what Fitz? Don't take responsibility for my part in this? I've known Cyrus since I was a kid, and believe me… I know full well what he's capable of. I've seen him slay much bigger dragons than Jake, Mellie and her father combined. So no, I'm not surprised Cyrus had him killed, just like I can't say you wouldn't have done the same thing if it came down to it."

Several minutes passed between them before he spoke. "You're right, I would have killed him myself if it had come to that."

The silence between them was palpable. Fitz could feel that she'd fallen deep into her thoughts, but before she became withdrawn or could utter another word, Fitz turned her around to him and began tracing the outline of her lips with two fingers and leaned forward to kiss the edges of her mouth, which she opened slightly to allow his tongue to slip inside. Their kisses were slow and sensual, and their eyes remained fixed on one another, as if they were silently communicating what they neglected say aloud. Fitz tugged her hair clip loose and watched a cascade of curls come tumbling down onto her shoulders before moving his hands to the base of her neck where he lightly rubbed her pressure points, making her moan out and loose rhythm. Fitz smirked against her lips and trailed them down the side of her neck where he placed soft kisses one by one before moving to her collarbone, and lifting her tank up over head so he could continue his ministrations in places that were only meant for him to worship.

"Baaaby," she whispered to him with her back arched, her head tilted back, and her eyes closed as she fed him her nipples. Fitz sucked and kissed her swollen buds as if they were his only meal source, leaving marks of passion and desire behind as his lips trailed from left to right and back again. He would never tire of pleasing Olivia, and she loved the way his mouth felt on her; so delicate and intimate, his lips and tongue alone on her breasts could bring forth multiple orgasms; something she'd only ever experienced with him. She was wrapped up in him with both her arms coiled around his neck, and one hand leisurely grazing through his curls. Two of his fingers disappeared inside her panties, surprising her when he began to glide them back and forth over her clit, and teasing her entrance but careful not to slip inside.

"Aaauuaah, she cried softly kissing his forehead as his fingers continued to work their magic. Olivia disconnected herself from him, and leaned back onto the bed with her legs tucked underneath her. Fitz sat up, and one by one unfolded each leg before hooking his fingers into the thin waistband of her underwear sliding them over her hips, and down her thighs. Once she was completely naked, he took both her ankles and spread her legs open wide for him to see every inch of her. Olivia's eyes glistened with tears, as she watched the man she loved watch her with such desire and adoration. Fitz ran his tongue across his lips, and sat up on his knees bending down to kiss her lips so tenderly before he began trailing sweet pecks down her chest, onto her belly, and then to her heat which was begging to be stroked and fucked by him.

The following morning Olivia awoke in an empty bed feeling completely relaxed from the deep slumber she'd fallen into shortly after what felt like her hundredth orgasm. She blushed in remembrance of the amazing things Fitz had done to her body; he'd taken her to heights she'd never reached before. Smiling mischievously, Olivia absentmindedly brushed her fingers over the tops of her breasts wincing slightly when she touched a tender spot on her chest. _Is that a… oh my_ she thought, retrieving a hand mirror from the night stand and holding it up closely to inspect the damage. Unable to contain the natural smile that spread across her lips as she studied the cluster of passion marks on her skin, Olivia felt an overwhelming sense of peace wash over her. She was exactly where she wanted to be, with whom she wanted to be with, at the right place and time in her life. Their conversation last evening had been enlightening, endearing, and most of all cathartic. She'd shared with him her fears of failure and abandonment, and he'd shared his hopes of having a lifetime with her filled with love and happiness. Surprisingly Fitz's revelation about Jake's probable death hadn't dampened the evening at all, instead it had opened up a dialogue between them about trust and partnership. She was sorry about the way that Jake had been handled, and she was pissed at Cyrus for the role he'd played, but she had no intention of ever uttering his name again if she could help it, and following up with Mellie was hardly an option, so she filed away what she knew in the recesses of her mind, and refused to give it another thought.

Rolling over onto her back, Olivia stretched out in the middle of the bed taking advantage of the extra space when she heard her phone vibrate from somewhere in the room. Ignoring the incessant buzzing for as long as she could, reluctantly she got out of bed and shuffled across the room to retrieve it, scrolling through a few texts and social media alerts before checking her calendar to see what she had scheduled for the day. Thankfully her practice wasn't until the afternoon, so for now she could be lazy and stay nestled in bed without interruption. A text from Fitz was among the few messages she'd received. He and Harrison had gone for a run, and would grab breakfast on the grounds before meeting up with her later. She sent a quick response, then proceeded to check her social media notifications scrolling through a ton of comments from the pictures she'd posted after her match the day before, scrunching her nose in disgust as she read through more than a few vulgar ones. It always amazed her how brazen and tactless people who hid behind screen names could be. A text from Edison gave her a much-needed excuse to log off and redirect her attention to something more productive.

 **Edison:** _Hey you… dinner tonight?_

 **Liv:** _I'm free_

After a couple minutes her phone buzzed again.

 **Edison:** _How about 8? I'll text you the address_

 **Edison:** _Bring Grant so I can look at him [heart eyes emoji]_

 **Liv:** _No boyfriends remember?_

 **Edison:** _Remind me whose idea that was again_

 **Liv:** _Yours…_

 **Edison:** _[eye roll emoji] Tell that to Marc. He keeps trying to invite himself_

 ** _Liv:_** _LOL_

 ** _Edison:_** _Headed to my match… See u tonight_

 **Liv:** _Good luck_

Olivia shook her head thinking about Edison and Marc as she pulled up her favorites to dial Quinn's number. The phone rang twice before Quinn answered.

"Morning Liv," Quinn greeted cheerfully.

"Good morning. Are you here in the house?"

"Yeah, I'm working in the study. What's up?"

"Can you come to my room? I've got a few changes I want to make to my schedule, and if you don't mind stopping by the kitchen on your way up, could you bring –"

"Granola, fruit and V8 juice… the usual."

"Thanks Quinn." Olivia smiled to herself, thankful that her assistant knew her so well.

Olivia tidied the bedroom and freshened up while she waited for Quinn. Fifteen minutes later she was seated on the bed with her legs crossed scrolling through the day's news on her iPad. She'd changed into a comfortable strapless maxi dress and pulled her hair up into a high bun. Quinn came in juggling a tray of food, with her laptop tucked underneath her arm, and her cell phone cradled between her neck and shoulder. Olivia took the tray from Quinn and sat it on the bed.

"Thanks for coming to me, I'm not ready to face the world yet this morning," Olivia said not looking up from the food as she mixed the fruit and granola.

Quinn nodded knowingly, having caught a glimpse of the hickeys on her neck and chest. "I completely understand… so what changes need to be made with your schedule?"

"Let's start with tonight. I'm meeting Edison for dinner at 8. Wait… let me see if he's texted me the address yet?" Olivia checked her texts and saw that Edison had sent the name of the restaurant. "Okay I just forwarded you the info."

"Got it," Quinn confirmed with a head nod. How much time should I block off? If I remember correctly, Edison is a talker.

"Yes he is," Olivia laughed. "Block off 3 hours, it's been a while since we've caught up properly and he'll want to get a night cap after dinner."

"Okay what's next?"

"I need you to find a birthing class, preferably one that teaches fathers how to bond with the baby after birth," Olivia rattled off chewing with a mouth full and still reading on her iPad, so she didn't see the surprised look on Quinn's face.

"Liv…um is there something you want to tell me?"

"Huh," she asked not catching on until she looked up and saw Quinn's face. "Oh… no, of course not. The class is just something fun for me and Cyrus to do together while we're here."

"Okay," Quinn chuckled. "I guess Cyrus never struck me as the nurturing type. I can't picture him being a doting dad at all."

"Nah… he's a big softy. Very few people know that though, so please don't mention anything about this to him."

Changing the subject Olivia got up from the bed and handed Quinn a folder containing the two resumes she and Fitz had reviewed the night before.

"Fitz is looking for a head tennis instructor for the Marcelle location. Last night he and I went through several resumes and narrowed down the search to two candidates. Please contact Stephen Finch and Billy Chambers to schedule dinner with them and the two of us. We'd also like to have each one come to a practice, preferably this week."

Quinn scrolled through the calendar and noticed that Olivia was off Saturday and potentially Sunday, since there was a 95% chance of rain. She'd gotten an email from tournament officials that Olivia's fourth-round match scheduled for Sunday, should she make it that far, could potentially be cancelled or at the very least be delayed due to inclement weather. If they were lucky they'd get to schedule both dinners for the weekend and try to get in at least one practice.

"No problem Liv, I'll contact them both and email you and Fitz with details."

Suddenly Olivia remembered something else she wanted Quinn to handle.

"I need you to check into someone's background for me," she spoke casually, not wanting Quinn to read too much into her request.

"Yeah…who?"

"The girl who's been escorting us across the grounds."

"Mandy?"

"Yes, is that a problem," Olivia asked turning to look at Quinn.

"No, it's not a problem, but if you don't mind me asking, what brought this on?"

 _Oh nothing except I think she'd try to fuck my man if he paid her any attention_ "Does there need to be a reason, other than the fact that we should know the people who're around us?" Olivia didn't appreciate the skepticism she heard in Quinn's voice or the confused look she was wearing.

"I guess not," Quinn mumbled, although she was certain there was more to it but she knew better than to press Olivia for answers.

"Good, then let me know what you find," quipped Olivia matter-of-factly. "I want to know everything; where she sleeps, what she eats, who she fucks, you know… normal stuff."

Quinn nodded her understanding, and began gathering her things. "Did you need anything else, or will that be all?"

"That's it. Thanks Quinn."

* * *

Fitz watched from the bed as Olivia unzipped the third dress she'd tried on, and threw it onto the ottoman. "You do realize this is just dinner with Edison… I don't get why you're stressing."

"Exactly, dinner with Edison who scrutinizes everything," she retorted, walking to the foot of the bed where he was laying and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Baby, Edison will be dressed to the nines, and there's no way in hell I'm about to let him show me up tonight. I'm going for effortless chic, and all these dresses scream I'm trying too hard."

Shaking his head, Fitz rolled onto his side pulling her with him until she was tucked comfortably beside him in a spooning position.

"Well you could always cancel, and stay here with me wearing absolutely nothing."

Olivia shuttered at the visual of them lying naked together. "And you could always come with me… Edison asked me to invite you."

"No way Livi… I'm good right here," Fitz patted the bed for visual effect. Besides the last time I went out with the two of you, we ended up at a drag show… with me on stage, and a man named _Pussy Cat_ dry humping me."

Olivia snickered at the memory of Fitz timidly taking the stage as the audience cheered him on. She'd never seen him so intimidated, as the larger than life drag queen who emceed the show introduced Fitz as 'Hercules' and proceeded to give him a lap dance, gyrating and showing off her best tricks, to which the crowd (led by Edison) chanted " _Take-It-Off"_. Needless to say, Fitz never forgot and to this day he refuses to go out anytime Edison is in the mix.

They lay together quietly for a bit just listening to their thoughts before Olivia turned to face him. "I love you," she whispered on his lips. He pulled her closer and intertwined their legs as she slipped her hand into his sweats and massaged his stiffening rod. The sound of both their moans was drowned out by Fitz's phone ringing in his pocket.

"Ignore that," she whispered softly, still caressing his erect penis.

"Livi baby," Fitz groaned. "It's Cara." He knew by the ringtone it was his ex-wife calling.

The moment was effectively ruined for both of them at the mention of his ex's name, and Olivia pulled her hand from his sweats like she'd been touching a scorching hot potato. Fitz got up to answer his phone, and she headed back into the closet to finish getting dressed.

"Hey Cara…"

"Yes…"

"Thanks…"

"What…Why?"

Olivia selected a black wide-leg jump suit that crisscrossed at the neck, and slipped on her favorite pair of Louboutin pumps as she kept one ear on the conversation Fitz was having with his ex-wife.

"Cara, you have the latest timetable," she heard Fitz say.

"Your budget has been approved, and your team has been in the loop on every conversation with the developers, so I'm not sure where all this is coming from."

"I get that."

 **[pause]**

"…no I'm not discounting your time."

 **[sigh]**

Olivia rolled her eyes listening to Fitz and thinking what Cara could possibly be saying on the other end. She'd been a thorn in Fitz's side from the moment she'd found out that Olivia was an investor in the Marcelle project. Fitz had never taken on a business partner before, nor had he ever put anyone's name on a project other than his own. Cara took this as a slap in the face, since he'd never offered her anything remotely resembling a business partnership while they were married, and she took every opportunity to make Fitz pay for this choice. Olivia's relationship with Cara had always been friendly, since they barely saw one another, and when they did, Cara's husband Todd was always in tow so she didn't feel like the odd man out. Cara hadn't blamed Olivia for the demise of her marriage, because she and Fitz were already separated when he met Olivia. What she didn't know however was that Fitz had filed for divorce the day after meeting Olivia. He knew he didn't want to spend another day trapped in a loveless marriage.

"Cara," Fitz sighed, falling back onto the bed.

"Okay… you'll be kept in the loop."

"Yes… sure."

Olivia walked out of the closet putting on her earrings, catching Fitz's eye. She mouthed, "Baby I'm gonna go. I love you."

He reached out for her, but she'd already slipped out of his grasp, and was across the room. Fitz made a pouty face but continued his conversation. "Where are the girls? May I speak with them?"

Olivia walked into the restaurant and immediately spotted Edison already seated with a drink in hand. He'd won his match earlier that day, so she knew he'd be in good spirits, and she was thankful.

"Hello gorgeous," said Edison pecking her cheek when she joined him at the bar.

"Hey there," Olivia giggled. "You look happy."

"I'm already 3 drinks in… I'd say I'm on my way to blissful happiness. Now sit down and let's get you caught up."

"So you managed to get out tonight solo huh," Olivia asked teasingly.

Edison playfully rolled his eyes in return, and got the bartender's attention.

"I'll have whatever he's drinking," said Olivia, not bothering to look at Edison's drink before placing her order.

"Liv, I'm drinking Macallan," Edison warned.

A few moments later, the bartender returned with the brown liquid placing it down in front of her, and walked away.

* * *

2 hours 17 minutes, the time it took to get to a third set. Olivia thought this match would be over by now. The first set had gone her way with very few unforced errors on her part, and an easy lead to a 6-2 win. The second set was much of the same until her opponent, a young British up and comer, Helena Watts, had caught a second wind and gained the confidence she needed to take advantage of a few opportunities, and tied up the set at 4-4. The crowd was going wild, cheering for their countrywoman, and at the moment it was taking everything Olivia had in her to stay in the points. The rallies were getting longer and longer, and she could feel her resolve slipping away. She'd glanced up at her box and seen Fitz staring directly at her, willing her to continue fighting. He'd pump his fist, and high-five Harrison when she pulled through and made points, and purse his lips becoming intensely focused on her when she needed to tighten up. Olivia on the other hand, was out of control. She was frustrated, tired, and fighting to pull out a win. She cursed, and screamed from time to time to energize herself, and had even broken a racket out of frustration which resulted in a warning from the umpire.

"What the hell is wrong with her today Fitz? She's acting like a mad woman out there," hissed Harrison worriedly underneath his breath.

 _She's hungover and reckless_ Fitz fumed to himself. Olivia hadn't gotten in until after 3:00 that morning, and when she stumbled into their bedroom it took all he could not lay into her, but he knew better. Nothing would be accomplished through an argument, and they had an early morning. Instead he'd gotten up and held her hair as she puked, then helped her into the shower where he proceeded to hold her up and wash her before laying her down in their bed. She'd practically passed out in his arms, and was snoring almost immediately upon her head hitting the pillow.

Now here she was three sets in, with damn near 40 unforced errors, sloppy footwork, and a return of serve that looked like shit. She was sputtering and flailing out there like a fish on a hook, and Fitz watched in horror as she dropped serve… again.

"FUUCK," she hollered out exasperatedly, slamming her racket onto the ground during the break, and pulling a towel over her head to hide her face. At that moment, flashes of Fitz and the conversation they'd had days before played in her mind. _"I want you to be at your best."_ Olivia felt as though she was letting everyone down around her. Her plan had been to go out and make quick work of her opponent. Instead she'd started strong, then lost her rhythm and failed to close when she had ample opportunities. Now they were in the third set and she was fatigued, and on the wrong side of the momentum… not at all a good place to be.

The umpire yelled "Time", and Olivia drew in a deep breath before getting up to head back onto the court, internally encouraging herself to refocus. She was already down 3-0, having dropped serve on her last possession so she needed to get in the match or else she'd find herself in a deficit from which she wouldn't recover. Taking her position on the court, Olivia bounced the tennis ball three times with her racket before rocking back onto her left heel and then tossing the ball high into the air, rotating her shoulder and extending her arm at a perfect 20 degree angle, then snapping her wrist to make contact with the ball sending it straight down the T at 119 mph. Ace! Her opponent couldn't even get a racket on it. Olivia wiped sweat from her brow, and got into position to serve again. This time the ace bounced once into the far left corner of the service box, causing her opponent to lose her footing and tumble into the net in a failed attempt to return it. The next Ace hit the edge of the base line, and her opponent challenged the call, which was ruled in. Olivia held her breath, this moment was do or die. She needed to hold serve here and she was absolutely determined to win this point or go down swinging. Astonishingly she hit yet another ace, taking the score to 3-1. _Okay, let's go_ she chanted silently, moving from side to side as she waited to receive her opponent's serve. Olivia returned an 88 mph first serve down the T, earning her a point. She followed that up with a wide angled return and was rewarded with another. Her opponent mixed it up and lobbed a ball over the net, to which Olivia responded with an overhead that came crashing down so close to the girl, she had to get out of the way to keep from being hit.

"Daayuum," screamed Harrison, clapping his hands. "Man did you see that shit? She's digging her way out." Fitz remained poised but jotted down a few notes in his book. Lifting his ball cap from his forehead, he wiped a thin layer of sweat that had formed and squeezed his temples.

The score was now tied at 4-4, and her opponent was up 30-15. Olivia got called on another foot fault, which resulted in a double fault, and sent Helena Watts to a 40-15 lead. _Come on bitch…get it together_ Olivia banged the palm of her hand against her thigh in frustration. Olivia served again, and Watts returned it into the net. She was one step closer to winning this game, she just needed to be consistent. She tossed the ball high and swung her racket from deep behind her, lifting off the ground to make contact and sending the ball across the net. Her opponent returned her serve effortlessly, hitting a backhand slice that spun across the net just to the edge of the service line near the doubles alley, and was called in. _Fuuck!_ Her opponent took at 5-4 lead and would be serving for the match. _Shit…shit…shit_ Olivia glanced up at her box and saw everyone solemnly looking on, meanwhile the crowd was going wild, cheering and jeering all at once. Win or Lose, Helena Watts would be an international headline either way. **_Countrywoman Upsets Pope in 3_** ** _rd_** ** _Round_** or **_54_** ** _th_** ** _Ranked Women's Player Gives Top Seed a Run for her Money_**.

Olivia stood on the ad side and idly patted her thigh, shifting from one foot to the other as she waited to return serve. The crowd came to a hush just as Watts swung her racket, and Olivia immediately went on the run. The ball fell just over the net, and Olivia was there to meet it with a drop shot that barely landed before her opponent could get underneath it, causing her to slip and fall onto her bottom. The crowd erupted in applause. 15-0, Pope.

The next serve landed on the T and Olivia plowed into it with a huge forehand that soared past the girl and into the far corner of the service box. "COME ON," she roared, balling her hand into a fist and pumping it at her side. 30-0, Pope.

Olivia checked her peripheral to see Fitz standing; He mouthed, "It's not over." She grinned widely and shook her head. _No, it's not and I'm just getting warmed up._ Olivia waited for the next serve to come at her and pounced. It was like something had clicked inside, and she could read every play her opponent attempted to make. Just when she thought she might be out, a voice inside reminded her of why she'd come this far. " _Livi you're at the pinnacle of your career, with the weight of the world resting on your shoulders to achieve not only your personal goals, but also the goals everyone else has set for you."_

From that moment on, Olivia was laser focused, winning the point to go 5-5, and then she held serve to go 6-5. Olivia charged into a 40-0 lead on Watts' serve, and at match point she netted a forehand return causing the crowd to audibly gasp, everyone seemingly holding their breath in hopes that their countrywoman would somehow redeem herself, and pull the upset. Unfortunately for them, Olivia soon garnered another match point - and again she nets a forehand! A third match point quickly followed, and this time she cranks up the heat and in-turn wears Watts down. It's a second serve, everything is riding on this. Olivia gets her return over the net and it's called in although Watts thinks it might be out. The crowd nervously clapped in unison as they waited for Hawk-Eye to confirm the inevitable, and both players stood by with their eyes glued to the jumbotron for the results which showed that the ball was indeed on the line. It's over! Game. Set. Match. Olivia has won! There's mixed reaction in the crowd, as some are still visibly confused by the sudden turn of events, and others amazed by the extraordinary performances of both women. Helena Watts was given a standing ovation by everyone on Centre Court as she left, and Olivia was quickly pulled aside by Kimberly Mitchell for a side court interview before she could make her exit.

 **Kimberly** : " _Olivia, Wow… what a big win for you today!"_

 **Olivia** : " _Thank you. [breathes heavily] It feels great."_

 **Kimberly** : " _When you walked onto Centre Court today, I'm sure you weren't expecting a 3-hour match?"_

 **Olivia** : " _No, I wasn't. [chuckles] Really, I had no expectations but Helena played her heart out, and I was like whoa… Olivia you need to step it up. She made her country very proud today."_

 **Kimberly** : " _There were a couple of times when it looked like you just couldn't catch a break. How did you overcome those moments?"_ Olivia knew Kimberly was referring to jeers from the crowd, coupled with her own outbursts and breaking her racket.

 **Olivia** : " _I think mentally I'm just so much stronger. My mental game has always been one of my strongest areas. I just concentrated on remaining focused, and played my game_."

 **Kimberly** : " _Well you're advancing to the fourth-round on Sunday. What will you do to prepare for that match?"_

 **Olivia** : " _Sleep. I need to sleep."_

 **Kimberly** : " _Thanks Olivia. Good luck in the next round."_

The team rushed back to the holding area to get the space prepared for Olivia's cooldown. Fitz instructed Abby to pull out all the stops in terms of putting her body back together. He suspected that after the high intensity match she'd just played, she'd need the full body treatment. He and Quinn went to meet her at the tunnel entrance, and when she walked in he could see fatigue written all over her face. They hugged, and he placed a gentle kiss on her lips before removing her tennis bag and leading her and Quinn to the golf cart waiting nearby. They could have walked to the holding room but Fitz noticed that she was slightly limping, and wanted to take every precaution to ensure her safety.

They rode in silence and once they reached the room, Fitz got off the golf cart and held the door open for Olivia and Quinn to enter, following closely behind. As soon as she got in the room, Olivia collapsed onto the sofa, and Abby was at her side checking her temperature and blood pressure.

"Liv, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine Abs… I'm just exhausted."

"I can see that. Tell me where you're hurting"

"I'm not hurting. I'm just tired."

"Okay, well at least let me get you onto the table so I can begin facilitating your recovery."

Olivia was lying on her back with the back side of her palm covering her eyes. She spread her fingers slightly and looked through them at Abby with squinted eyes. Abby took that as her que, and motioned for Harrison to come over and help her move Olivia onto the table. Once she was comfortable, they both began to massage her muscles. Fitz, who'd been standing by watching the entire scene was feeling a little out of sorts. He was still angry at Olivia for being so irresponsible the night before, and at the same time proud of her for digging deep and pulling out today's win. He knew she wasn't in the mood for a debrief, and he really needed to get a handle on his emotions before they talked, so he decided to step out for a bit and let her get through the cooldown without him hovering.

"Liv, I'm going to head out. Call me if you need anything."

Olivia looked up at him from her position on the table and nodded her head wordlessly. Fitz didn't wait for a verbal response, he turned and left without another word.

"What was that about," asked Abby, confused by what had just happened. Although there was nothing confrontational about their exchange, it was filled with palpable tension.

"Nothing," Olivia lied, putting her ear buds in and slipped into a world of her own.

Fitz stepped out of the holding room and headed toward the nearest exit. He walked until he spotted _Centre Lounge_ , a little bar and bistro located on the 2nd level of the Centre Court Stadium. Walking in, he took the first available seat, and held up a finger to signal the bartender.

"Hello sir, what can I get for you?"

"I'll have the _Royal Salute_ neat."

"Ahhh… great choice. Wait, I know you. You're -"

"Thirsty," Fitz finished for him not in the mood for conversation. "Now, how about that drink?"

The bartender climbed up high to the top shelf and brought down a bottle of the aged scotch, then poured Fitz a generous portion.

"Here you are mate," the bartender said, sliding Fitz the glass.

"Thanks."

Fitz sat there mindlessly sipping his beverage and watching the matches that were playing overhead on the flat screens, when he felt someone touch his shoulder.

"Hey handsome. Fancy finding you here."

"Fitz turned around, raising his eyebrows in surprise but moved to make room, pulling out the bar stool next to him.

"Mandy?"

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing Game Set Match. Have a happy and safe New Year! Also congratulations to my girl Serena Williams who's now engaged. Looks like she's finally getting her happy ever after!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: It's been so long you'll probably need to go back to the previous chapter before starting this. I was determined to post a chapter before the final major of the season (US Open) ends this weekend. Hope you enjoy.** **Oh, and big congrats to Serena... A baby girl.**

Fitz slyly watched her through his side peripheral. He stretched his lips into a tight line when she waived the bartender over to take her drink order. _So much for solitude._

"I hope I'm not imposing," Mandy asked, looking up at him through her lashes… breaking the awkward silence between them.

Before Fitz could respond, the bartender placed a napkin down in front of Mandy. "Hello m'lady what's your poison," he greeted her.

"I'll have a _Sex on the Beach_ ," she grinned teasingly, giving Fitz a mischievous wink as she slowly crossed one leg over the other. He raised an eyebrow in response.

"Well technically I'm still on the clock, so I'm not supposed to drink but I guess I can break the rules just this once – right Fitz," she winked again.

Having paid little attention to her appearance before now, Fitz let his eyes roam freely over Mandy's profile, taking note of the fitted polo shirt that hugged her breasts, and khaki shorts that rode high on her thighs when she sat.

Feeling somewhat exposed by the way he sized her up, the confidence Mandy felt moments earlier had begun to wane under his penetrating gaze, and she cleared her throat before addressing him again.

"I um… I noticed you seemed upset when you left the holding room, and… well I just wanted to make sure you're okay."

"I'm okay," Fitz assured her, choosing not to give her concern any credence or hide the smirk that hung at the corner of his mouth as he watched her fidget with a napkin, twisting it back and forth between her fingertips for no other reason than to calm her nerves; he'd sensed she had a little crush on him, always giggling at everything he said and finding reasons to touch him.

The bartender came back with Mandy's drink order and she propped an elbow up on the bar, casually cupping the side of her face with one hand and using a straw to stir the fruity cocktail round and round before sucking it between her lips. Fitz curiously waited for what she would say next.

"Can I be honest with you?"

"Yeah sure," he shrugged, taking another sip of his drink.

"I've been watching you closely this week," she admitted shyly, dropping her eyes to her drink again before finding the courage to continue. "I can see that you're a nurturer. You make sure everyone around you is taken care of, and you… I bet your needs are always last on the list."

"Mmm..." Fitz nodded his head once as if to mull over Mandy's observation.

Realizing he wouldn't say anything more, she continued. "And well… I have a confession," she announced, boldly placing a hand on his knee. Fitz looked at her hand but didn't move it.

"From the first day we met, I felt a connection to you, and every day since then, I've waited for the chance to be alone with you. So today I took that chance and followed you here."

Fitz threw back the remainder of his drink and signaled the bartender for another. His silence, coupled with the liquid courage she drank, spurred her to continue.

"I was thinking… perhaps we could," she began to stammer nervously, twirling her hair and giggling like a school girl.

Fitz removed Mandy's hand and shifted in his seat so he could face her, to which she smiled broadly in anticipation of what was to come. He proceeded to lean in closely, invading her personal space and placing his mouth next to her ear.

"Mandy," he said lowly but loud enough for his deep baritone voice to fill only her ear. "Let me make this very clear. Not yesterday, today, nor ever will I be interested in you. So you can stop with all your watching and touching me, because it's been for naught. In fact, I've purposefully chosen to ignore your pathetic, overt attempts to get my attention, knowing full well what you were trying to do."

Mandy sat frozen in shock, trying her best to appear stoic but her tomato red face was making it difficult. She'd grossly overestimated her ability to charm him.

"Need I remind you that you have a job to do? In fact, you're on the clock right now and yet here you sit, unprofessional and desperate in your uniform, throwing yourself at me."

Mandy's eyes went as wide as saucers. She was beyond embarrassed.

"So here's how this will go. You're going to get up from here and go back to your post where you will finish your job, and I'll pretend this little _confession_ of yours never happened. Otherwise today will be your last day working at Wimbledon."

Mandy's hands visibly shook, and because there was a lump now stuck at the back of her throat, she could only nod in agreement before hopping down from the barstool and scampering away.

The bartender, who'd been busy assisting other customers, looked up just as Mandy made her exit. "WAIT… YOU'VE NOT SETTLED YOUR TAB," he yelled from where he stood behind the counter before attempting to chase Mandy who was now halfway across the restaurant.

"BOLLOCKS, he growled in frustration."

"I've got it… it's the least I can do," Fitz muttered, dismissively flipping a hand in the direction Mandy had fled. He reached into his wallet to take out a few bills.

"I'll tell you what, you're one smooth bloke," said the bartender, shaking his head in wonderment. "Here, have another, this one is on the house." He poured two drinks; one for himself which he chugged down immediately, and the other he slid across the bar to Fitz.

"By the way, I'm Stephen."

* * *

Olivia and Cyrus were over 20 minutes late when they marched up the aisle of the packed press room and took their seats. She still had an in-studio interview with Tennis Channel, and a few voiceover spots to record for her new Nike commercial before they could call it a night.

There was no question about it, Olivia was tired and wanted her bed. Her day had started early, not to mention the long night out with Edison which hadn't done her any favors, and worst of all Fitz was still pissed. She knew he liked to decompress after her matches but it stung when he'd walked out and left her lying on the recovery table following her win. She hadn't intended to stay out so late or to come in so drunk but it had been months since she'd let her hair down, and going out with Edison was always an adventure, so how could she decline when after dinner he'd suggested a bar hop? Just like old times, they'd talked, laughed, drank, danced, and drank some more until Olivia started to feel numb. Meanwhile Edison continued ordering more rounds for them, either oblivious to her inability to keep up or determined not to let it slow him down. It wasn't until Olivia failed to stifle a series of yawns that Tom, who'd been standing at a distance but close enough to keep an eye on them, had offered to drive her home and she willingly obliged, taking a hold of his arm to steady herself as he led them towards the exit.

"I can give you a ride back to your hotel," she'd offered Edison, to which he declined and told her he would get a cab. Olivia was used to that… Edison being Edison. There's no telling what time or if he even made it to his hotel that evening.

After checking his watch Cyrus rose from his seat, signaling the end of the interview and escorted Olivia out of the pressroom and the short distance to their golf cart that was parked nearby. Olivia spotted Tom seated behind the wheel which prompted her to look around for Mandy, whose job was to escort Olivia and attend to her needs while on the grounds, neither of which she was currently doing and since no one had informed her of any changes, this unexcused absence would serve as yet another strike against the girl.

 _I wonder how far Quinn has -_

"Where the hell is Fitz," asked Cyrus, breaking her train of thought as he typed feverishly on his phone's keypad, not bothering to look up.

"Who knows… he needed a moment." Olivia rolled her eyes.

"And why is that?"

After three years Cyrus was used to Olivia and Fitz having their "moments" during high stress times. He knew they'd eventually resolve whatever issue they were having and come together but inevitably their moments impacted the team's dynamics. A large part of their winning formula was the chemistry between them, both on _and_ off the court; that chemistry being paramount to their ongoing success.

"I went out with Edison last night and -"

"Say no more," Cyrus cut her off, having no desire to hear the rest. He knew all too well what a night out with Edison entailed.

"Well in spite of a tough day you played your ass off kid, and that should count for something." Olivia gave Cyrus a weak smile as he patted her knee reassuringly before continuing, "I'm sure Fitz just needed to blow off some steam, but I warned you that he was worried about you. I also told you to stay focused. Liv you've got a lot riding on this grand slam… hell, we all do!"

"Cy…" she sighed heavily. "I had one night. One. I'm trying here, I really am but no one understands how this feels…what kind of pressure is on my shoulders. So cut me a little slack okay?"

They rode further in silence before Cyrus spoke again. "I'm getting you a therapist."

" _What?_ "

"A therapist. You need to talk to someone. The pressure isn't going anywhere, and if you don't get a handle on it, and I mean quickly, we're not going to be here this time next week. You can't play every match like you did today and make it out of this thing on top."

"I'm not seeing a therapist, she said definitively."

"You will. Don't fight me on this Olivia."

They pulled up in front of the studio with a few minutes to spare before the segment began and Quinn led the way inside, where they were met by a producer and set assistant who introduced themselves. Quinn hung back in the green room, while Olivia and Cyrus went into the studio together. Cyrus wanted to be on-hand to make sure no one deviated from the list of pre-approved questions he'd provided.

An assistant got Olivia mic'd up, while a makeup artist brushed powder onto her face, and a hairstylist pulled her hair back into a ponytail. She was wearing her own clothes, a black Nike track suit with white stripes on the jacket sleeves and pant legs, along with her signature shoes which she would promote during the show.

The cameraman gave the signal that 10 seconds remained until they were live. Olivia adjusted in the leather chair where she was seated between the commentators. Soon a green light came on in the studio and the "On Air" sign lit up.

 ** _"_** ** _Welcome to Primetime at Wimbledon. I'm Missy Morrison here with Bob McElroy and Mary-Kate Ramos. Also with us this evening is 20-time Grand Slam Champion, and 5-time Wimbledon Champion Olivia Pope. Hello Olivia and thanks for joining us,"_** Missy greeted, smiling brightly along with Bob and Mary-Kate.

 _"_ _Hello… Thanks for having me."_

Fitz sat at the bar watching as Olivia's interview played on the flat screens inside Centre Lounge. "Hey Stephen can you turn that up," he asked?

"You got it mate."

 ** _"_** ** _Olivia, you played a 3 hour and 6-minute match today against 54_** ** _th_** ** _ranked Helena Watts, on her home turf to go 3 sets for a 6-2; 4-6; 7-5 win. Walk us through that match and what was going through your mind when you lost the 2_** ** _nd_** ** _set. Could you feel the set slipping away?"_**

 _"_ _Yeah… I could," Olivia agreed. "I just remember thinking to myself, Olivia it's not over. You can still win this."_

 ** _"_** ** _There were times when you'd look up at your box. Were you seeking to get encouragement from your team,"_** asked Mary-Kate? A clip of Olivia pumping her fist and looking towards her box flashed onscreen, followed by a slow-motion shot of Fitz and Harrison high fiving.

Olivia laughed heartily at the visuals. _"Absolutely. I always look to my box for that extra encouragement. We've been together a long time…they're a great group."_

 ** _"_** ** _You about gave your coach Fitzgerald Grant a stroke today… did you see that guy? He looks tough and composed on the exterior but every time you made a point, he was the first out of his seat,"_** joked Bob.

Fitz blushed when they re-played the clip of him leaping from his seat with his mouth agape. He waited eagerly to hear what Olivia would say.

 ** _"_** ** _Olivia what does your coach do to get you mentally prepped for matches? I know you are incredibly close, and you do a lot together outside of tennis, but tell us how you prepare for matches during a Grand Slam."_**

 _"_ _Well yeah, Mary-Kate… we like to mix up the workouts, and keep them fresh, not focusing too much on one thing, especially since it's no secret that I hate to work out. I have a personal trainer who travels with me, and we 'keep it funky' as he likes to say. We do all types of stuff. Swimming, cycling, yoga, dancing, boxing… you name it."_

 ** _"_** ** _What about the mental prep? You mentioned yoga but do you need a lot of downtime to recover from a match like today?"_**

Olivia glanced at Cyrus before answering, _"No, not much downtime is needed… I'm usually able to put matches behind me once they've been played. I like to recalibrate and just look forward to the next match. Another day, a different opponent."_

* * *

 ** _[Meanwhile in the greenroom…]_**

Voices filled the headphones Quinn wore as she sat, discreetly watching surveillance from the clone spyware she'd installed on Mandy's phone earlier that day. She studied every aspect of the background while Mandy, who was none the wiser stood in front of a door fumbling with a set of keys she used to enter.

"I'm home," Quinn heard Mandy call out. Moments later a man's voice rang out from another room.

"Already? I thought you were out with Grant tonight," the voice boomed as it got closer.

 _Did he say…?_ Quinn frowned at the screen, wondering if she'd heard that right.

Before Mandy could answer he continued, "Don't tell me he didn't take the bait?"

Quinn increased the volume, not wanting to miss anything.

"Billy," she heard Mandy sigh. "I've had a shitty day. Please, can we not do this right now?"

Quinn grabbed a pen and scribbled the name Billy on the back of a napkin and continued listening.

"Hey...hey... don't cry," his voice cooed, as Mandy's sniffles got louder. "I shouldn't have yelled. Why don't I get you a drink and you tell me what happened?"

Quinn rolled her eyes at the melodramatics but kept her ears perched. There was silence for a short while before Mandy began to speak.

"I finally got close to him. It was just the two of us… alone without anyone else," she said so low Quinn had to strain to hear.

"One minute we were talking and everything was fine, and then the next he was telling me he would get me fired from Wimbledon."

"What did you say to him," Billy asked suspiciously.

"Nothing... I swear. I was only trying to engage him, like you said I should."

"Well did you at least tell him about me?"

"No Billy, I never got that far," she said dejectedly. "I was telling him how I thought-

"Who cares what you thought. You had one job to do," Billy spat, cutting Mandy off before she could explain herself.

"I... well-"

"It's no wonder you didn't get anywhere with him. I swear if you've cocked this up for me, I'll make you regret it."

Quinn snatched the headphones from her ears, quickly surmising that the man she heard on the surveillance was likely the same Billy who Olivia had asked her to schedule for an interview. _How did Liv know Mandy was…Does she also suspect Billy_ she wondered, then chastised herself internally for not having picked up on any clues. Quinn grabbed her phone and sent Huck a text. With his help she would run a thorough diagnostic on Billy, who seemed to be the mastermind of whatever scheme they were planning. A wicked smirk crossed her lips at the prospect of the fun she and Huck would have with these two. It had been a while since they'd "played" together, the last time being when Andrew Nichols, former board member of Grant Tennis Academy had threatened to do a tell-all interview when he found out Olivia and Fitz were a couple. That one misstep had left Andrew with partial dentures to replace all the teeth they'd extracted. Quinn perked up at the memory, reveling in the thought of this being one job interview Billy wouldn't soon forget.

* * *

 ** _[On Set]_**

 ** _"_** ** _Olivia you're attempting to achieve your 2_** ** _nd_** ** _Liv Slam, a feat only accomplished by one other woman in the history of the sport, twenty-five years ago. What kind of pressure are you feeling?"_**

 _Apparently so much that I need therapy_ Olivia thought, then clasped her hands together, taking an extra second to carefully compose what she would say before speaking. _"_ _The pressure is there, but I'm not letting it overwhelm me or hinder my game. Besides, pressure is a privilege."_ She could see Cyrus off camera giving a thumbs up, and nodding in agreement. " _I'm just trying to stay grounded, and enjoy myself."_

Fitz sat proudly, watching Olivia's interview with the panel. He knew she was beyond exhausted, and the pressure felt insurmountable at times but this is what she'd always dreamed of; what Eli had groomed her for… being the best. They'd set out on this journey together, and he would continue to push her until she reached that proverbial mountain top that so few others before her had achieved; now she had a chance to surpass those records. _Pressure is a privilege_ he reminded himself, thinking back to when she'd first come to him, and how they'd written out her goals, reciting them daily so she'd never forget what this was about. He smiled to himself knowing that she hadn't.

* * *

 ** _[Grant Tennis Academy, Santa Barbara: February 2013]_**

 _They'd been training together for three weeks, and Olivia had far exceeded his expectations. True to her word she had fully submitted herself to the process, and to his methods making it easy for Fitz to help her rediscover her passion for the sport, and to sharpen her focus on becoming the champion she was born to be. He thought for sure after the first few days she would resist his instruction or complain about the long hours and rigorous regiment but like clockwork every morning at 6am, when he knocked on her bedroom door she'd emerged, dressed and ready to run the 6 miles from GTA to the ocean and back._

 _By design, little time was spent on court, as Olivia already had the tools and the drive; he didn't need to re-teach what she already knew, but it was imperative that she learn how and when to use the weapons she possessed, meaning she would need to be well-versed in the various styles and techniques of her opponents, and use her skill set wisely to defeat them. Fitz served as her exclusive consultant while she trained at his Academy, and they spent every day together reviewing and analyzing old footage from her matches and comparing them to that of her opponents, for the sole purpose of setting goals for her future._

 _They'd quickly fallen into a familiarity with one another, easily establishing mutual respect, and building trust between them. Almost daily they took long walks together around the expansive compound; Fitz divulged his favorite places to escape, and shared stories about his childhood growing up there. Olivia enjoyed the sights and sounds of nature and would often sit near the pond late in the day, watching the sun disappear behind the mountains while munching on berries she'd plucked from bushes along the grounds. She'd confided in him about her childhood home in Alexandria and how empty it had felt without the presence of her mother, the pride she took in earning her father's respect, winning her first tournament, and the loneliness she's carried with her in spite of being a household name and having the world at her fingertips. Fitz found himself revealing things he'd never shared with anyone, like how he'd lost himself when his parents were killed, and how his love affair with tennis had been a blessing and a curse it seemed; reviving him after the tragic loss of his parents but also taking him away from his family, and ultimately destroying his marriage. They both took the time to share their dreams, and craft plans for the future, no matter how impossible they seemed. Through these truths they'd discovered how closely paralleled their lives were._

 _"I want to be the greatest of all time," she said quietly, staring into the distance as the sun made tracks across the sky._

 _"And you will," he said simply, taking her hand into his. A gesture that caused her gaze to shift to him._

 _It was her last day with him, and though their time together had been very productive, it was now coming to a close. Olivia was set to play a few warm up tournaments before the French Open and needed to get back to her home in Florida to prepare for them. Fitz didn't want her to leave but he had no influence on her schedule, and although he knew he could single-handedly get her ready for the impending Grand Slam without any warmup appearances, the fact remained that he wasn't her coach; Eli was. During their many talks, Olivia had been very adamant about keeping her father in position for as long as he wanted to be, and since Fitz didn't see a scenario that would allow him and Eli to co-exist, he kept his thoughts regarding her career to himself._

 _"I have every reason to believe you'll be the greatest of all time because you want it. It shows in your daily commitment. It's not just something you're saying. I see you living it."_

 _He saw tears brimming in her eyes, but she remained silent. Fitz lifted both their hands to her chest and resting them just over her heart._

 _"You just have to believe it…here" he patted her chest with their hands. "Everything you are, and everything you hope to be lies within. The power is yours to take."_

 _"Fitz-" she breathed, letting his name hang in the air a minute before speaking again._

 _"I wonder if the injuries will hamper my chances… if the pressure will become too much to bear at this stage of my career?"_

 _"At this stage of your career… and when you're the best at what you do, pressure is a privilege."_

* * *

 ** _[On Set]_**

 ** _"_** ** _Not only are you just 4 matches away from winning what the tennis world has coined as your 2_** ** _nd_** ** _Liv Slam, but you're also well on your way to the 'Grand Slam', meaning you will hold all four majors in a single season. Again, no one has reached this fete since Graf did it in 89'. Olivia how does this make you feel?"_**

"Bob, holding all four majors in a single season is obviously the apogee of achievement in this sport but I try not to think that far ahead. I like to live in the moment. If I start to think about what might or might not happen in the weeks ahead, I'll for sure miss what's going on right here and now." Olivia was being truthful. She never thought ahead to future tournaments or pondered the what-ifs out of fear of any plan she potentially made leading to disappointment.

 ** _"_** ** _Well said Olivia,"_** Missy chimed in, and both the other commentators shook their heads in agreement. The producer gave Missy the signal to wrap it up, to which she did by congratulating Olivia on her success and everyone extended their well wishes to her for the next round.

"Great interview kid," Cyrus praised her when they exited the studio. "Pressure is a privilege," he repeated aloud to no one in particular. "Sounds like something Fitz would say." He looked at Olivia for confirmation, and she just smiled.

"Who needs a therapist when you have Fitz?"

Olivia patted Cyrus' shoulder. "My sentiments exactly."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Scandal has ended but at least Serena is back to her ass kickin' ways. My girl made it to the French Open Round of 16, and on to Wimbledon in a month. Hope you enjoy.**

 _ **[Santa Barbara, CA 2013]**_

 _"Don't go," he pleaded gingerly, his husky voice slicing through the thick air causing her body to tingle with goosebumps._

 _"Fitz-"_

 _"Please, Olivia… Stay. I want you to."_

 _She didn't respond, and he sensed she was trying to find the right words to let him down easily. She was unaware that he'd been standing just outside the cracked door to her bedroom for some time, silently watching her pack and feeling his resolve crumble with every article of clothing she placed into her suitcase. Before she could decline, he walked inside and stood right behind her, using every ounce of his strength not to take her into his arms._

 _"You don't need a warmup tournament, I can get you ready for the French Open myself," he reasoned._

 _Hesitantly, she turned to face him, and her heart constricted at the sight of him standing before her. With both hands shoved deeply into his pockets and piercing blue eyes filled with raw emotion, Fitz stood there asking her to trust him._

 _Olivia sank helplessly onto the bed unsure of how she could stay but now more confident than ever that she wasn't leaving. She could feel herself torn in different directions from the tug-of-war between her heart and mind._

 _"Will you? Stay here… with me?"_

 _"How," she asked._

 _"We'll figure it out… together," he assured her._

 _"My dad is waiting for me to return, Fitz. He won't understand."_

 _"Then I'll speak with him."_

 _Olivia shook her head. Clearly, he had no idea the type of man Eli Pope was but judging by the smirk on his face, neither did he care. She could sense from the way his eyes bore into her that he was asking for much more than coaching._

 _"Are we still talking about tennis," she asked sheepishly._

 _"Isn't that what we've always talked about Livi… tennis?"_

 _ **Livi** , no one had called her that in years. Not since her mother. The energy was now palpable between them. **God, this man is beautiful.** **I can't think straight when he's standing so close to me with pleading eyes. Yes, Yes.** Before she could answer, Fitz reached for her hand, pulling her into his embrace. Instinctively she stood on the tips of her toes and wrapped both her arms around him his neck, burying her face into the crook of his neck, and breathing in his scent as he rocked them from side to side._

 _"Say you'll stay, he whispered?"_

 _"Yes… yes, I'll stay."_

 _And without warning, he lifted her up into his arms taking her bottom lip between his, tugging gently. Weeks of controlled emotions and light-hearted flirtation had finally reached a crescendo. Soft sweet kisses against her lips quickly turned into passionate lip sucking and tongue chasing from them both. Their moans and whimpers filled the room until they needed air._

 _"Livi," he spoke hoarsely. "I… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"_

 _"Shhh, don't apologize," she soothed. "You have nothing to be sorry about.", Placing both her hands against his chest, Olivia tugged slightly on his polo pulling him back to her. With lust filled eyes keenly fixed on his face, she leaned in and gently grazed his lips with hers._

 _"Ungh," he groaned into her mouth when she probed for his tongue, holding her firmly with his hands comfortably fastened underneath her soft thighs._

 _"Mmmm," she whimpered, feeling wetness begin to pool in the seat of her panties. He moved to sit on the edge of the bed with her in his lap._

 _"I've wanted to do that for so long. Kiss you," Fitz murmured against her soft lips._

 _"I want this too… I want us, but there's so much to work out. I don't even know where to begin."_

 _"Shhh… let's not worry about that right now Livi. How about we take a minute to enjoy this moment without any outside influences or obligations," Fitz suggested in hopes of settling her back into his arms._

 _"Okay... one minute."_

* * *

 **[Present Day - Back at the House]**

Fitz walked through the front door, dropping his bag onto the settee in the foyer before following his senses which led him directly to the kitchen where he found Abby icing cookies and petit fours on two large baking sheets.

"What's all this," Fitz asked trying his best to refrain from popping one of the delicious treats into his mouth.

"What's it look like," snapped Abby, continuing her work and not bothering to look up.

 _Ouch, someone is in a mood_. "Mind if I sit?"

"Sure."

They'd gotten off to a rocky start when Fitz first joined the team. Change wasn't easy for Abby, and she hadn't responded well to his transition as Olivia's full-time coach, especially when she learned about their romantic relationship. Fitz was still legally married at the time but as the saying goes, "Time heals all wounds," and in time Abby warmed up to Fitz. She realized that he simply loved Olivia for who she was and had no ulterior motives. Over the years, they'd grown to become good friends.

Fitz washed his hands in the sink and found another icing spatula so that he could assist. He worked quietly for a while, squeezing the tube of colorful décor onto the cookies and using the utensil to spread it evenly across. Abby cut her eyes at him, trying her best to maintain a stern demeanor but truthfully, she loved that he cared enough to take the time. Everyone on the team knew Abby only baked when she was stressed, and as a rule, they stayed out of her way until she finished. Sometimes though, it felt good to have someone there; she appreciated the gesture.

"You feeling any better," Abby asked, breaking the silence between them.

Fitz stopped icing his cookies and looked up at her with confusion etched across his face.

"Earlier, after Liv's match," she clarified. "You were _brooding_ about something. What was it?"

Between the drama with Mandy, and then Liv's interview, Fitz had almost forgotten why he needed time to himself in the first place. He knew he'd have to answer for that later.

"Don't even try it _Red_ , this is all you," Fitz deflected, pointing and circling his spatula at the pans and containers strewn across the island."

Abby flicked icing at him which landed on his shirt.

"Watch it," Fitz warned, jumping away just in time before she could do it again. He wiped the icing off with a finger and resumed his spot on the bar stool.

After a moment, Abby sighed deeply as if she was giving up her fight and turned to him. "Do you believe life is designed for happy endings?"

Fitz contemplated carefully before answering. "I believe you get the life you choose… if that makes any sense."

Abby shrugged noncommittally before responding. "What if I don't _choose_ the storybook ending? Does that make me a bad person?"

"No, I think it makes you who you are."

They both continued frosting cookies in silence until she spoke up again.

"When did you know that you wanted forever with Liv?"

Fitz sighed, letting his mind drift to the time between him and Olivia when everything was fresh and exciting, yet seemed so complicated and impossible.

* * *

 _ **[Santa Barbara, CA 2013]**_

 _It was Olivia's last day at the Academy, and Fitz was hosting a dinner for her at the Clubhouse that evening with Grant Tennis Academy's top investors, board members, staff, and Cyrus, who'd driven down from L.A. to take Olivia back with him the following day. After hours of talking, planning and deliberating the next steps of their personal and working relationships, Olivia had decided it best to go home and speak to her father. And as badly as Fitz wanted her there with him, he respected her decision and stepped back to let her do what she needed to do for them to move forward. Now, he was trying his best to enjoy the evening and not allow his emotions get the best of him as he nursed a glass of Malbec in one hand and held her hand underneath the table in the other._

 _They sat at a long dining table outdoors with the sun setting over the Santa Ynez Mountains and_ _Smokie Robinson's "Cruisin" spilling through the French doors lining the porch,_ _having tiramisu and listening to Olivia recount the near-death experience she'd had just two days before at the pond when she decided to dive off the side of his canoe and swim back to the bank. She'd neglected to realize it was 80 ft., with a natural spring at its center acting as a vortex._

 _"How did you survive that," James asked, everyone else sat wide-eyed in disbelief._

 _"Fitz dove in after me," she stated simply, squeezing his hand and stealing a glance at him._

 _Later, after everyone said their goodbyes including Cyrus who left the dinner with James, Fitz grabbed a blanket from the closet and led them down a hidden spiral staircase just off the main hall on the first floor. She'd hooked a finger around one of his belt loops to steady herself behind him, and he reached for her hand which she gave him, lacing their fingers; a gesture that sent Fitz's heart into a fluttering frenzy. Once they reached the bottom of the staircase, he punched in a passcode causing the room to illuminate, revealing a 20-seat auditorium style theater, with framed vintage movie posters lining the walls and a fully stocked snack bar in the corner. Fitz handed her the iPad remote control and tasked her with selecting the movie. In no time the smell of freshly buttered popcorn wafted through the air, and he filled their glasses respectively with red wine and scotch from the bar. Olivia's eyes lit up with delight when he placed an extra-large bowl of popcorn in her lap, and he internally patted himself on the back before settling next to her in the plush recliner and taking a sip of his scotch as the opening credits of **Remember the Titans** began._

 _Not even 30 minutes later, the armrest had been lifted between them, and they'd drifted close to one another; Olivia curling her body into Fitz's side, and him pulling the blanket over them with his left arm draped around her, holding her tightly._

 _He silenced her sniffles with feather light kisses against her temple, as she pressed her face against his chest to breathe him in. If Fitz hadn't already fallen in love, he was well on his way. This beautiful, intelligent, and amazingly talented woman who'd seemingly appeared out of nowhere had stolen his heart and made him feel again, just when he'd resigned himself to believe he'd never get to experience true love. Her heart beat wildly against his chest, a clear tell that she was just as nervous as he was. Loosening his grip, he leaned back and tilted her chin up to him with one finger before placing a gentle kiss on her lips._

 _"Look at me Livi," he said. "No matter what happens, I'll always be here for you. I promise to give you everything you need and desire. However fast or slowly you want to take this relationship is what we'll do."_

* * *

 **[Present]**

"Fitz," Abby called his name again before swatting him with the spatula to get his attention.

"Ouch… what was that for," he grabbed his shoulder, feigning injury.

"Were you even listening? I asked you a question," she huffed. "When did you know you wanted forever with Liv?"

"Probably the first time I met her, but I knew definitively that I wanted to spend the rest of my life making her happy the moment she gave up her fears and chose to have faith in us."

Abby contemplated what Fitz said, discreetly wiping an errant tear that slipped from her eye. They finished icing the pastries, contently allowing their thoughts to fill the void of silence.

It was close to midnight when Olivia and Cyrus walked through the front door. After the last Nike Shoot wrapped, Olivia declined celebratory drinks with the crew, opting instead to head home in hopes of getting a good night's rest.

"Are those freshly baked cookies I smell," Cyrus asked removing his sports coat as he headed towards the kitchen.

 _Yeah, smells like Abby's stressed about something._ "I should go and see if I'm needed," Olivia said to herself, already headed up towards Abby's bedroom.

Dropping her bags at the top of the stairs, she trailed down the hall in the direction of Abby's bedroom and stood outside the door, pressing her ear against it to see if she could hear any sounds on the other side. When all she heard were the covers rustling back and forth, she decided to take her chances and knock.

"Abby…" Olivia called, easing the door open just enough to peer into the dark space.

"Yeah," asked Abby in a groggy voice, as she flipped on the light and fumbled for her glasses that were laying on the nightstand just next to the bed.

"Oh Abby, what's wrong?" Olivia got a good look at Abby's face and knew she'd been crying.

Abby scooted over in the bed to make room for Olivia, to which she toed off her sneakers and made herself comfortable pulling the comforter over her legs and leaning back against the plush pillows.

"What's wrong honey? Did something happen with Leo?"

Abby tried to turn away and quickly wipe the tears that had spilled from her eyes before Olivia could see, but it was too late. Olivia reached for her hand and held it gently.

"Shhh," she soothed, trying to calm her friend who was silently crying with her eyes shut tightly. "I'm here Abby, whatever you need I'm here." Olivia rubbed Abby's back until her cries softened, and she laid back on the pillows next to her. They sat quietly for a while, Olivia just being present, and Abby sniffling every few moments.

"Leo asked me to move in with him," Abby said between whimpers, covering her face with both hands attempting to wipe the tears that were streaming down her face.

"That's great… isn't it," Olivia asked cautiously, unsure if she should be excited about the news her friend had just shared.

"Liv, I told him I needed to think about it."

"Okay… well, that's not so bad. How did he take it?"

"Not well. We had a huge fight. He accused me of not being serious about him. He said I've known his intentions all along, but I was never fully committed to the relationship and he… he accused me of…" Abby sniffled and wiped the tears that fell from her eyes. "He accused me of putting you and my work before us."

To say Olivia was shocked to hear this was an understatement. She had no idea that Abby and Leo had reached such a serious level in their relationship, nor that Leo felt like Abby put their friendship before him. Had she required more of Abby than the others, or placed abnormally high expectations on her unknowingly? Was she so consumed with her own life that she'd been ignoring the happenings with her friends? _Abby and Leo have only been dating for 6 months_ , _moving in together is a big step_ ," she mused, while still rubbing Abby's back to comfort her.

"I can't lose him Liv," Abby whimpered. "I love him."

"Then tell him that. Leo needs to hear the truth. Talk to him about your feelings _and_ your fears." Too often had Olivia not spoken her truth and regretted it; she wouldn't let Abby throw away happiness because she feared failure. It was time, to be honest with Abby about her plans. It wasn't lost on Olivia that after that stuff with Jake a few years back, Abby had become extremely protective and made it her mission to keep Olivia safe from anyone she deemed an unworthy suitor for her. While Olivia was appreciative of Abby's support and friendship, she was more than capable of taking care of herself and more importantly she wanted Abby to have the man she deserved and not feel obligated to play the role of Olivia's chaperone.

"Abby, I've been waiting for the right time to tell you this," Olivia began.

"Tell me what?" Abby noticed the seriousness in Olivia's tone and sat up straight against the bed's headboard.

Unsure of how Abby would take the information she was about to share, Olivia took a deep breath and silently prayed for the right words to come to her. Deciding it was probably best to shoot straight with Abby and get it over with, she quickly blurted out "I'm moving to France with Fitz," then held her breath waiting for her friend's reaction. _There, I said it_.

At first, Abby was quiet, and her face didn't give away her thoughts, causing Olivia to wring her hands slightly. Then, seemingly out of nowhere Abby turned to Olivia and hugged her, catching Olivia by surprise when she said, "I know."

"What? I mean…how? I haven't told anyone… well, Harrison asked me today but other than our conversation I haven't said anything about our plans to anyone.

"This morning, at breakfast… I could see it in your eyes. I knew from the way you looked at Fitz, and when you didn't say anything regarding his living arrangements, I just knew that you were going with him. I'd hoped my intuition was wrong though. I guess I was holding out hope that we could live together forever."

"Abby-"

"No, I understand… really, I do," said Abby between sniffles. She smiled genuinely despite the steady stream of tears that rolled down her cheeks. "I know how important you are to one another. That man is so in love with you. He would never move to another continent without you by his side, Liv."

"I'm in love with him too," Olivia whispered. Abby squeezed her hand and leaned over to give her friend a tight hug. They stayed that way for a few silent minutes before pulling away. "You should call Leo and let him know how you feel. Don't let tonight go by without speaking to him."

* * *

A shiny black Mercedes Benz, with deep tinted windows, pulled up in front of an apartment building on a quiet residential street in the East London borough of Redbridge. Tom found a vacant spot on the street in front of building K and put the engine in park until he received further instructions. Quinn, who was seated in the backseat retrieved a burner phone from her pocket and dialed a number from memory. After only a couple rings, a male voice came over the receiver.

"Hello…"

"Is this Billy Chambers," Quinn asked in her most chipper voice. Tom chuckled slightly at the drastic change in her demeanor.

"Depends on who's asking."

 _Fucking twit_ Quinn rolled her eyes in annoyance and bit her tongue so as not to give away the true nature of her call.

"Mr. Chambers, this is Lindsay Dwyer. You recently submitted a copy of your resume to the Grant Tennis Academy, and I've been asked to contact you on their behalf.

Suddenly realizing this was the call he'd been waiting on, Billy quickly hopped up from where he'd been lying on the sofa and cleared his throat.

"Uh… yes… yes Mrs. Dwyer, thanks for calling."

Unbeknownst to Billy, Quinn had eyes inside his apartment, thanks to Huck and the cloning software she'd installed on Mandy's phone. Since both of their devices had been within 5ft. of one another, the spyware was able to act as a virus and attach itself to Billy's phone, allowing Quinn to not only copy data, access his camera and all hardwired apps, but she was also able to tap into his laptop and any other device that was synced with his phone. She'd been watching every movement Billy made all evening.

"Forgive me for contacting you at this late hour, but if you're free, I'd like to speak with you further about your experience and get to know you a little better to best determine where your motivations lie.

Ecstatic that he was being considered for the position, Billy was willing to do just about anything at this point. "When would you like to meet, he eagerly inquired?"

"I'm in the black sedan parked in front of your building." Quinn looked up and noticed Billy standing in front of his window peeking through the blinds. "Mr. Chambers, my time is very limited, please don't keep me waiting."

"I'll be right down."

Quinn disconnected the call and gave Tom the address to their next stop before rolling up the partition between them; she figured the less he knew about her plans, the better for him. Moments later Billy got into the car and as if on cue, Tom put the car in drive and pulled away.

Billy, eager to make a good impression launched into small talk while Quinn looked on, taking in Billy's appearance, and half listening to him prattle on about his passion for tennis and dreams of working with Fitz.

Having heard enough of Billy's mouth, and ready to get this over with, Quinn cut right to the chase, stabbing Billy in the thigh with a syringe filled with truth serum causing Billy to screech in pain.

"BUUUUGGER," Billy howled in agony at the feel of the needle piercing through his skin.

"You can scream all you want, no one will hear you. The partition is soundproofed. Quinn smiled sweetly, batting her eyelashes at Billy before slapping a pair of handcuffs extra tightly around his wrists.

"Who are you… what do you want?"

"I'd say your worst nightmare," Quinn answered earnestly. "Now, you're going to tell me what you're up to, and I'm going to decide whether or not you should live."

Billy gulped deeply then settled back into his seat as the medicine from the syringe took effect.


End file.
